Heated Passion
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Despite being an omega on suppressants, Prompto finds himself royally screwed when the suppressant supply is cut off. Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YUSH! Another Promptis fic! This is gonna be good! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 1

"Gah!" Prompto gasped as he jolted awake from his heated dream. He shifted his leg slightly, and felt the unwelcome and familiar stickiness in his pajama pants between his legs. "Dammit…not again," he whined, climbing out of his bed. That made it four times this month alone that he'd had yet **another** wet dream about his best friend. This was the ninth time in three months total that this had happened, though. Sighing and grumbling in frustration, the gunner-in-training changed out of his soiled boxers and pajama pants before throwing the dirty laundry into his hamper.

"Man, why me?" the omega complained. Fortunately, he lived alone, so no one had to know but him. "It's not fair. I don't stand a chance with Noct… Especially since he's more than likely gonna be married to Luna…" The wet dreams about his best friend, Noctis, had started three months ago, back when they started their second semester of senior year in high school.

Now, what made things difficult is that Prompto was a lower class guy in society, whereas Noctis was an alpha and the prince of Insomnia, son of King Regis. The blonde was lucky to even be best friends with the raven. But now to be attracted to him in more ways than one? Life was just cruel and unkind to Prompto. Granted, he had three amazing friends, Noctis being one of them, but he couldn't help but want Noctis to feel the same towards him as he does for the prince. Fat chance that would happen, though. Considering he's more than likely to be betrothed to his close childhood friend, Lady Lunafreya, an oracle, yeah, Noctis wouldn't care to be in a relationship with pathetic little Prompto.

"Ugh, I'd better get some more sleep before I gotta get ready for class…" Prompto mumbled, noticing that it was only 2:30 in the morning. Fortunately, once he went back to sleep, he had no more dreams of any kind.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Chop-chop, Prompto!" Noctis called humorously to Prompto as he ran to join his friends in front of the school.

"There in a jiffy!" the smaller male yelped, finally making it. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he leaned forward on his knees.

"Are you quite all right, Prompto?" Ignis, a beta, inquired in a concerned voice. "You took your suppressant, correct?"

"Yeah, of course!" Prompto nodded once he'd managed to steady his breathing. "I was just running late 'cause I almost slept through my alarm."

"That's not like you," Gladio, the other beta of their group, frowned.

"I know, just couldn't seem to stay asleep last night, that's all," the blonde shrugged, dismissing the subject.

Noctis frowned slightly, clearly concerned. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"O-of course!" Prompto insisted, stuttering. He was surprised by Noctis's amount of concern, but he hid it for his own sake.

"Well, let's get to our classes. Can't afford to be late," Ignis pointed out, starting to head inside. The other three followed after the sandy blonde, and Noctis and Prompto headed to their first class, the only one that was just them together. The rest of their classes were with Ignis and Gladio. As the blonde and raven split off from their beta friends, Prompto could just **feel** the concern from Noctis. It was clear that the prince was worried about him, but the omega couldn't understand just **why** he was so worried.

They soon reached their first class, history. The pair sat in their usual seats, at the back of the classroom, and Prompto pulled out his notebook, beginning to look through to where they'd left off. Now, while the blonde wasn't a great student, he at least put forth a good effort, which made him happy when the results panned out for him. As the teacher droned on about the history of Lucis and Insomnia, Prompto was almost startled when Noctis passed him a note. Frowning curiously, he opened it.

' _Are you really okay?_ ' it read. Sighing, he nodded to his crush, wordlessly assuring him that yes, he was fine, even though deep down, he really wasn't. It was obvious just from a side glance that Noctis didn't buy it at all, but he said/did nothing more about it for the moment. Instead, he turned back to his notes.

Prompto blushed faintly at the look, knowing Noctis knew he was lying, but he wasn't about to dare to tell the truth. Not to anyone, let alone Noctis. After class, before they could head to their next class with Ignis and Gladio, a messenger from the office came up to them and handed Noctis a note.

"It's from King Regis," the messenger said, bowing slightly out of respect for the prince, and then left.

"What does it say?" Prompto asked curiously, cocking his head like a puppy.

Noctis briefly looked over the letter, before he sighed and rolled it up again. "I need to head to the castle after school's done with."

"Oh… I wonder what's up?" the blonde said, genuinely curious.

"Only one way to find out…" Noctis said with a shrug.

"True," Prompto nodded, folding his hands behind his head as they walked. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and when they were to part ways, Prompto gave Noctis a reassuring smile.

"Hope things are okay with your dad," he told him, and then began to leave. "See you guys tomorrow!" he waved. His friends waved back to him, and he headed out for home. Noctis watched Prompto go quietly, before he turned around and began to head for the castle silently.

Prompto walked home, relieved that Noctis hadn't pressed the issue of why he didn't sleep well. As he trekked along the path, however, he ran into a VERY unwelcoming and familiar face.

"S…Sephiroth!" he yelped.

The much taller teen looked down at Prompto as though the blonde was little more than a bug that he'd just stepped on with his boot. That in itself wasn't new; as an alpha, Sephiroth was one of the students who constantly picked on omegas, but he seemed to pick on Prompto especially much as of late.

"…what? No apology for running into me?" he said in a cold, almost monotone voice.

"U-um…" the omega stuttered, fearful. The silver-haired ass was so cruel, but Prompto couldn't do much on his own. Not without his training gun, anyway. Which, of course, was at home.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped closer to the boy. "What was that? You'll have to speak up, omega." The last word came out as a dangerous hiss, as though it was meant as an insult. Prompto whimpered as he cowered back, terrified, knowing he was in trouble, but his friends weren't around to save his pathetic ass this time.

However, before Sephiroth could move in on him, there was a sudden pressure on Prompto's shoulders, followed by a quip of "Scuse me!" as a heavy weight followed the pressure—and in the next instant, two feet suddenly struck Sephiroth right to his face and kicked him away. As the taller man stumbled back and actually fell over with a yowl, nursing his face, the person who had just vaulted over Prompto landed right in front of him, back facing him.

Which didn't last long as he turned to the omega, his own blonde ponytail snapping at the air as he did. "You kay there?" he asked.

"Uh… y-yeah," Prompto stammered, shocked that someone would actually stand up against Sephiroth on their own. It usually took Gladio and Noctis stepping in to stop the douche.

"Cool," the shorter blonde said with a big, cheeky grin, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You little rat…" Which quickly faded as he turned to face Sephiroth, who was climbing to his feet again. "You're going to regret that…"

"Ah!" the omega yelped, cowering. Now he was gonna get it big time… However, his savior seemed far less impressed with the threat.

"Oh yeah?" the shorter blonde said, putting his hands on his hips. "You and wha—" Suddenly he stopped talking and his eyes widened comically in alarm. "Wha-what is THAT?!" he cried out, pointing behind Sephiroth.

"Wha?!" Startled by the shout, the alpha spun around to see what was going on…

Which was when the shorter blonde grabbed Prompto's hand and hissed, "Run for it!" before proceeding to drag him away. The gunner-in-training quickly fled with the stranger, not wanting to find out what Sephiroth would do to them if he caught on to them.

Thankfully by the time Sephiroth knew realized what had happened, the two blondes were already well out of the way. Once they were absolutely sure they were in the clear, the shorter of the two began to laugh amidst his gasps as he flopped sown on the grass. Prompto looked at him oddly as he tried to catch his own breath.

"What the hell was that?" the omega asked, still very confused.

"Did…did you… hahaha… did you see the LOOK on his face? Haha…" the blonde wheezed out through his gasps. "Priceless! Hahaha…! He-he just got…got his butt handed to him by someone half his size! Hahaha!"

Unable to resist, Prompto joined in on the laughter, knowing full well that this alpha was right. Sephiroth really got his ass kicked by a short, goofy, blonde alpha. When the taller blonde's laughter eventually died down, he said, "I'm sorry to ask, but… Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before."

Once the shorter man had managed to stop laughing, he vaulted up so that he was sitting, though he was still grinning. "Name's Zidane. Zidane Tribal. Nice meetin' ya."

"Nice to meet you, too, Zidane. Mine's Prompto Argentum," the omega smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me back there, by the way. My friends wouldn't have known until tomorrow about the encounter…"

"No prob!" Zidane said with a bright grin, before he sobered. "Hey, you want me to escort you home? Just to be safe, yanno…"

Prompto blinked in surprise. "You mean that? 'Cause I'd really appreciate it," he said.

"Sure I'm sure! Happy to help!" Zidane said with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks a ton, Zidane," the gunner-in-training told him gratefully. "It's hard to find nicer alphas these days, y'know?"

"Yeah, funny how that works…" Zidane grumbled as he hopped to his feet. "Right! Let's mosey then!" Prompto laughed at the shorter male's energy, before taking the lead to his home, this time on a different path so they wouldn't run into Sephiroth again.

"So, Zidane," Prompto said as they walked. "How come I haven't seen you at school at all?"

"Oh! Well…we just moved here," Zidane quipped, but for a split second, there was a flash of… something behind his eyes. "Sooo, we didn't actually go yet. First day tomorrow."

"'We'?" the omega repeated, catching the word.

"Oh yeah, me and my bro and sis," Zidane clarified. "I think you'll like Mikoto… buuut Kuj can be a bit of a hassle. Just so you know."

"Is your brother an alpha, too?" Prompto inquired curiously. He was also slightly worried if 'Kuj' would be another asshole alpha, based off of what Zidane was saying.

"Omega, actually," Zidane quipped.

"Really?" the taller blonde blinked. "Based off of what you said about him being a hassle, I thought he was an alpha… What about Mikoto?"

"Pfft! He doesn't have to be alpha to be annoying," Zidane chuckled. "And Miko's a beta. So we got one of each!" Prompto laughed with him, and after that, they soon reached Prompto's home.

"Thanks again for walking me, Zidane. My friends can't exactly do it all the time because they live at the castle," the omega admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No pro…wait a moment," Zidane mumbled, looking around the area for a moment, before he looked across the street. And then he laughed. "Really? What are the odds?"

"What is it?" Prompto frowned, looking around.

"One moment; MIKO! OVER HERE!" Zidane suddenly shouted, waving to someone across the street. The sudden shout startled Prompto badly, making him jump as he looked at Zidane like he was crazy.

However, a little while later, a blonde girl lightly jogged over from across the street. She was the same height as Zidane, had the same hair and eyes as him, but her hair was secured in two ponytails on her shoulders, while the rest was resting on her back.

"Zidane, you shouldn't shout like that. You'll worry people," she said calmly but firmly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Zidane laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway!" he quipped, slinging one arm across the girl's shoulders and tugging her over. "Miko, meet Prompto! Prompt, Mikoto!"

"Nice to meet you, Mikoto," Prompto greeted. She was clearly a beta, through and through. She had the calming disposition of one, and she just emanated a soothing feeling from her, like anyone could tell her anything and it was safe with her.

Mikoto nodded her head calmly in greeting, before she turned to Zidane. "And you had to call me over…why?"

"Well hey! I figured, you could come meet the neighbor 'cross the street, too, right?" Zidane pointed out with a laugh.

"I didn't know you guys moved in across from me…" the omega confessed. "I don't really pay attention to much outside of my group of friends, to be completely honest…"

"Well now you know!" Zidane laughed with a grin. "So…how about we head to school tomorrow together, eh?"

"Sure, and then you can meet my friends," Prompto nodded, smiling slightly. He just hoped Noctis would see Zidane as a helpful friend, not someone trying to steal him from their group. Looking at the setting sun, he sighed. "Well, I'd better get inside before it gets dark. Gotta make my dinner, after all." At this, he laughed lightly. Idly, he wondered if Ignis had a chance to drop by and leave some leftovers for him at least.

"Actually, how about you join us?" Zidane asked suddenly.

"Zidane…"

"What? I can ask a friend to come over, right?"

"On the first day?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to intrude, if that's a problem…" the taller blonde said.

"It's no problem at all! Right, Miko?"

"…" Mikoto sighed softly, shaking her head. "I suppose not."

"Sweet! Let's go, then!" Prompto chuckled once again at the alpha's energy, and followed the siblings to their home. As they arrived at the house, Mikoto unlocked the door and stepped in quietly. Zidane, on the other hand, nearly bolted in with a grin, disappearing around a corner.

Mikoto sighed and then murmured, "…3…2…1…"

"YO KUJ!"

"GAH! ZIDANE! **Don't** sneak up on me, you little imp!" Prompto's jaw dropped at the reaction before he started snickering. Absently, he wondered if siblings often did this to each other. After all, he had none to speak of.

"Hey, Kuj! Got someone you need to meet!"

"Zidane, I'm in the middle of—"

"C'mon! Move already!"

The remaining two blondes could hear a sigh following the words, before Zidane came back around the corner, yanking an older man after him. Prompto found himself quite shocked at the difference in appearance between the two.

Compared to Zidane and Mikoto, the man being pulled in was tall. Roughly Sephiroth's height, if not a little shorter, but instead of blonde hair, his hair was a shimmering silvery-white hue, with his eyes a dark purplish-blue. His hair reached down to his waist with ease…with the only exception being the almost feather-shaped locks that came from just by his left temple.

The last notable fact, though, was the fact that he wore red eye shadow and his lips were painted a light blue, with his well-manicured nails being dyed the same hue.

"Hm?" the man hummed as he took in Prompto. "Oh? I assume this is who you wanted me to meet, then?"

"Yep! Kuj, this is Prompto, our neighbor across the street. Prompt, Kuja."

"Hello," Prompto greeted politely. Now he could definitely see how the man was an omega, what with his almost feminine looks and…style? Anyway, he was clearly an omega.

Kuja regarded the boy for a moment…before he chuckled and put one arm around his waist, the other hand resting at his chin. "Charmed, I'm sure," he said with a small smirk.

"So hey, Kuj? I was thinking that Prompt could stay for dinner. That a problem?"

At that, Kuja quirked an eyebrow at the younger male. "Really now, Zidane? You couldn't have asked this any earlier?"

"Nope!"

Kuja didn't respond to that immediately; he merely regarded Zidane dryly for a moment, before he sighed and shrugged. "Fine," he said simply. "I suppose it's a good thing I got us extra, then."

"Thanks for having me," Prompto murmured, thankful for their kindness.

"Well, I may as well get started, then," Kuja said simply as he turned and headed back the way he'd originally come.

Zidane laughed before he turned to Prompto. "C'mon! I'll show you around." And with that, Prompto allowed himself to be dragged around the house until dinner.

X*X(With Noctis, At The Castle)X*X

Evening had already fallen, and as Noctis was lying in bed, he replayed the conversation with his father earlier in his mind.

X*X(Earlier…)X*X

"Come in, Noctis," Regis said upon hearing the knock on the door to his study.

Noctis quietly opened the door and slipped inside. "You wished to see me, Father?"

"Yes. I understand there's been a bit of a…misunderstanding," the king told his son.

"A…misunderstanding?" Noctis repeated. "I'm sorry… I'm not sure I follow…"

"It has come to my attention that you've been led to believe there's a strong possibility that there will be an arranged marriage between you and Lady Lunafreya," the older man informed him. "This is not true. I have not and will not arrange a marriage of any kind against your will, my son. In fact, I'm letting you choose your spouse."

Those words rendered Noctis completely speechless. His father was certainly right; that HAD been his assumption, if only because he and Luna were known to get along very well. Not to mention them both being royals didn't help those speculations any. A betrothal between him and Luna seemed like the only logical conclusion to such a relation.

"I…I can…?" was all he managed to get out.

"Of course," his father chuckled. "I want to see my son happy, regardless of who it is."

"I…I see," Noctis got out, struggling not to sigh openly, though it was obvious the knowledge had lifted a great weight off of his shoulders. He just hoped the relief didn't show on his face, since he didn't want to explain why just yet…

"I see you're relieved," Regis smiled. "I didn't want to put you through that, hence why I wanted to speak with you. If you ever need to talk, my son, please don't hesitate."

"Of course. Thank you, Father," Noctis said kindly, relieved that his father didn't ask.

"Anytime, Noctis. You may go. You probably have some things to think about," the king told him, turning back to his desk. Noctis nodded in thanks, and then left the room.

X*X(Present)X*X

Noctis sighed softly as he rolled over onto his stomach, humming softly as he considered his father's words again. If he was really allowed to choose who he wanted to be married to, he absently wondered if he could finally be honest with himself... and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaaaand this is where the bad new hits all omegas. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 2

Prompto woke up the next morning without having had a wet dream for once, his alarm on his phone jolting him awake as usual. The blonde got out of bed, and then got dressed, snagging some breakfast to take his suppressant with.

' _Damn, only three pills left. Gonna have to get a refill soon,_ ' he thought to himself as he looked into the bottle. He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard knocking on the door, followed by Zidane's muffled voice calling through the wooden surface. He couldn't understand what the shorter blonde was saying, thanks to the door, but he shook his head in slight disbelief before grabbing his bag and holstering his training pistol for the shooting range later. When he got to the door, he could hear Kuja chiding Zidane, and sighed quietly before opening it.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, forcing up his energy level.

"Morning!" Zidane greeted as he looked over while Mikoto was in the middle of fixing the tie of his uniform. Said girl only hummed in greeting, too focused on the task at hand.

Kuja was standing a little further down the path, waiting somewhat impatiently as he clicked his heels against the pavement.

"Hi Kuja," Prompto called to the other omega.

"Yes, yes, good day and all…" Kuja sighed in obvious exasperation, as he tapped his heels again. "If you're all done, shall we move right along?" he asked as he turned and walked straight to the car Prompto hadn't even noticed parked right in front of his house.

"Coming, coming!" Zidane quipped as he hurried after the taller man. The taller blonde trailed after, looking at the white Lexus LC 500 curiously. He'd only ever ridden in the Regalia, so this would be new for him.

"…if I may ask," Mikoto said suddenly as she trailed after, "why do you carry a gun?"

"Oh! I'm training to be a gunner, and there's a shooting range at the school. This is only a training pistol, though," Prompto explained, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Noctis recommended it when I couldn't really wield a sword that well."

Mikoto hummed, and she opened her mouth to respond, but…

"Prompto…"

"Hmm?" the gunner-in-training hummed, looking at Kuja.

Kuja regarded him from over the hood of the car for a moment, before smiling cheekily as he quipped, "Shut up and get in, dear," before he climbed into the driver's seat. Prompto sighed, rolling his eyes playfully at the comment, before climbing in.

"Thanks for the ride. I can't help but think Sephiroth might be lurking around, waiting for another shot to kick my ass," Prompto told the siblings as Kuja pulled away.

"That's the guy from yesterday, right?" Zidane asked as he turned to face Prompto from the passenger seat up front. "What's he got against you anyway?"

"He doesn't like omegas, and he tends to pick on me the most. I think it's because I can't fight without my gun, unless my friends are nearby," the blonde omega sighed.

"Uh…he DOES realize he's gonna have to find one eventually, right?" Zidane asked with a small frown. "He can't just keep up like that forever, right?"

Kuja allowed a small snort without ever taking his eyes off the road. "Whether they can or not, some seem to think they can."

"What? Like you?" Zidane asked, after which he ducked with a laugh as Kuja blindly swiped at him.

Prompto couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Yeah, well, Sephiroth thinks he's superior compared to everyone else, except he's definitely not, seeing as Noctis is a prince. Sephiroth…not even close."

Mikoto hummed softly from her spot next to Prompto. Whatever she thought of Sephiroth, she wisely kept it to herself.

After some lighter conversation, consisting mostly of Zidane asking about the school and Prompto's friends and Prompto answering them to the best of his abilities, Kuja finally pulled up to the school.

"Right then; everybody out. Chop-chop."

Prompto thanked Kuja politely as he got out, and then he saw Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio waiting for him in front of the school.

"Come on, Zidane, Mikoto. I want you guys to meet my friends," he smiled, leading them to the trio. Zidane grinned as he followed after, while Mikoto thanked their brother before Kuja drove off again.

As they approached, Noctis finally took notice of them and he actually seemed to tense for a moment, before the expression was gone.

Prompto smiled brightly at Noctis, happy to see his best friend and crush. "Hey guys!" he called. "I want you guys to meet the new folks who moved in across from me. This is Zidane, and his sister, Mikoto. Zidane, this is Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio."

"Yo! What's up?" Zidane quipped cheekily, while Mikoto merely nodded politely.

Noctis frowned a little as he regarded the two siblings, as if he was about to say something, but he thought better of it in the end. "…Nice to meet you," he said finally.

"Pleasure," Ignis nodded, whereas Gladio merely grinned.

"Zidane kinda saved my ass when I ran into Sephiroth yesterday on the way home," Prompto informed them, laughing awkwardly. "He literally did a flying kick to his face."

At those words, Noctis visibly tensed, as he curled his hand into a fist. "Sephiroth? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, Zidane intervened before it got too far," the omega assured him. "I would have called, but I'm okay."

"As long as you're not hurt or anything, then that's good," Gladio nodded, satisfied.

"Although it sounds like he needs to be reminded that he's not to target Prompto," Ignis sighed.

"…speaking of…" Zidane mumbled suddenly with a small grin as he peeked around Ignis. Prompto immediately shivered as Sephiroth seemed to almost stalk over, furious. This is NOT how he wanted to start his day. Gladio glared at the silver-haired ass.

"So, I hear you tried to hurt Prompto yesterday," he growled. Ignis merely watched Noctis, prepared to stop him if he tried to go too far.

"…out of my way," Sephiroth said coldly, not the least bit impressed by Gladio.

Noctis, meanwhile, was clenching his fists tightly while trying not to get into a fight. It wouldn't do for the future king of Insomnia to get involved in childish fights after all.

Mikoto merely watched the scene unfold, while Zidane seemed highly amused by something. Gladio, however, stood his ground, not budging an inch from the alpha's path. He was allowed to fight, if it meant protecting his friends. Prompto watched Noctis, seeing the rage building in him. Ignis was able to see this as well, and stepped up beside Gladio to block Sephiroth as well.

"Back down, Sephiroth. This won't do anyone any good," he warned. Suddenly, Zidane ran up to them and jumped up, slamming his hands down on Ignis's shoulders and balancing himself there so he could look down on Sephiroth. "Yo Sephy!" he chirped with a big, cheeky grin. "Nice camouflaging there…but I think you used a liiittle too much concealer there."

Prompto's eyes widened at the realization that the tall alpha had used fucking makeup to hide his bruise. He then broke down in a giggling fit, unable to stop himself. As this happened, he saw that signature alpha aggression practically melt from Noctis, though the raven remained wary of the bully. Even Ignis stiffened, trying to keep from laughing, but Gladio grinned wickedly before a loud laugh escaped him.

While Sephiroth didn't respond aside from his glare deepening, it was quite obvious he was less than amused. "Filthy little rat…" he snarled.

"Oh like it's MY fault someone decided to mess with a buddy of mine," Zidane laughed, his grin never lessening.

Noctis frowned at the words, his hands clenching instinctively as a familiar, but annoying, feeling bubbled in his gut. However, he refused to accept its presence and pushed it to the back of his mind quickly.

Gladio barked a laugh. "Looks like you got your ass handed to you by a guy less than half your size!" he taunted, before glaring. "Think about what I could do, then. I'm a good fighting partner for Noctis, so consider what that would entail, asshat."

Prompto instinctively stepped closer to Noctis, seeking protection in case all hell broke loose.

"Enough," Ignis growled warningly. "No fighting. Sephiroth, I'll ensure your expulsion if you keep this up."

Sephiroth regarded Ignis for a moment, before he glanced back to Zidane (who was still grinning), before he snorted and left.

"…Heheh," Zidane chuckled as he dropped back to the ground, rubbing his wrists for a moment.

"…Was that necessary, Zidane?" Mikoto asked.

"Yep."

"I didn't realize he was wearing makeup. Good eye, kid," Gladio chuckled, clapping the short alpha on the back.

"I was occupied trying to prevent a fight, but I agree," Ignis smirked slightly.

"Noctis? Are you okay?" Prompto asked, seeing his crush was still tense.

"Gah!" Zidane yelped as Gladio's friendly slap almost sent him face first to the ground, though he righted himself quickly. "Well, pays off to have someone in the family who uses the stuff, too," he said with a grin.

Noctis relaxed once Sephiroth was out of the picture and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine… Just glad Seph's out of our hair now."

"I just hope he'll stay away for a while…" the omega sighed, lowering his bright blue gaze slightly.

"Wait, what?" Gladio uttered, bewildered, before looking at Mikoto in silent question.

"…Are your wrists all right, Zidane? I noticed you rubbing at them," Ignis frowned.

Mikoto merely gave Gladio a look that said, "What do you think?"

"Ah, I'm fine; you got bony shoulders, so was a bit tricky holding myself up there," Zidane joked. Ignis gave him a dry look in response.

"Well, was it the omega driving you guys in, then?" Gladio asked, almost afraid of the answer. Suddenly, the bell rang out the warning tone, alerting them that they needed to get to their appropriate classes.

"Ah! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Prompto yelped. The group of six was quick to divide, Prompto and Noctis heading to history, and the others to their own designated classes. Once seated, the bell rang to say classes were starting.

As class started, though, Noctis seemed almost distracted as he spun his pen around his fingers, which was a telltale sign that his thoughts were on other subjects than what they needed to be. Concerned, Prompto quickly wrote out, ' _Are you okay? You seem distracted,_ ' on a piece of paper before sliding it to Noctis.

Noctis read the note before he flipped it over and quickly scribbled something down under the pretense of writing a note in his notebook. Just before he slid it over, though, he paused, frowning, before adding something and then sliding it over.

' _I'm fine. What's your story with Zidane and Mikoto?_ '

Prompto read the reply, before nearly huffing irritably. He refrained, as he didn't want to make the alpha upset. Instead, he copied the raven's technique of pretending to copy down some notes, and then slid the paper back.

' _Zidane saved my ass when no one else could or would yesterday, and he's my neighbor. I'm being nice, and trying to return the favor._ '

Noctis was about to write something, but before he could…

"Noctis! Prompto!" their teacher called out suddenly, startling them both. "No passing notes in class."

"Yes Miss Farron…" Noctis said.

"S-sorry…" Prompto apologized. Once her back was turned, though, he mouthed to Noctis, "After class." Noctis nodded softly.

X*X(After Class…)X*X

Once class ended, Prompto looked at Noctis, confused. "What's wrong, Noct? I thought you'd be happy to know there's someone else that can keep me safe when I'm not with you guys…"

Noctis sighed softly as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am…trust me, I am… but…I just…there's something about Zidane that just…"

"What are you keeping from me?" the blonde frowned. "I know there's something you're not telling me, Noct."

"It's nothing, really…" Noctis sighed. "Just… I guess I'm still thinking about yesterday…"

"Oh yeah! What happened with your dad, anyway?" Prompto asked as he remembered.

"Well—"

"Owowowowowow! Not the hair not the hair! Mikooooo!" cried a familiar voice just then. Prompto immediately looked to see Mikoto holding her brother by his hair for some reason.

Noctis had to suppress a heavy sigh, as he watched Mikoto dragging Zidane by his ponytail, until she caught sight of them. "Prompto. Noctis," she said in greeting.

At that, Zidane blinked and looked over, before he grinned. "Oh hey guys!"

"Why is Mikoto holding you by your hair? What did you do?" the omega questioned, almost concerned for his own well-being now.

"Nothing, nothing!" Zidane laughed as he tugged his hair loose. "We were just on the way to math, that's all."

"That's our next class, too, and Ignis and Gladio are with us," Prompto smiled. "We'll go together."

"Sweet! Let's go then!" Zidane laughed, heading off with Mikoto in tow.

And as Prompto followed after, he failed to notice just how Noctis's hands were curled into tight fists as he gritted his teeth to the point where it was almost audible. He exhaled softly to try and calm himself down, before he finally followed after. When they reached their class, Prompto was surprised to find their principal, Cid, waiting for them outside the door. Or, more precisely, him.

"Prompto. Come with me. I got something important to tell you," he said, but the omega stood where he was.

"…Can Noctis come with me?" he asked nervously. He had a bad feeling about this, and he wanted support with him. And that meant Noctis, since he was the blonde's best friend.

"Fine. Come on, you two," he ordered, gesturing for the pair to follow him. Noctis blinked in surprise, but he was quick to follow after without a word of complaint. When they reached Cid's office, the older man sighed heavily. "You might wanna sit down for this," he told the smaller male, and Prompto complied, becoming scared. "Sorry to tell you like this, Prompto, but for some weird-ass reason, Niflheim has stopped supplying us with suppressants for the omegas' heats." Immediately, the blonde felt all the blood drain out of his face.

"W-wait, you're serious?!" he demanded, terrified.

"Unfortunately. Even King Regis doesn't know why they cut off the supply," Cid admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "There's not a single pill left for any omega unless they already have some."

"N-no…I…I can't do this… What the hell…?" Prompto whimpered, panicking as tears formed in his eyes. There was absolutely no way he could handle a heat after being on suppressants for so long! He'd heard all of the horror stories about omegas that couldn't take the intensity those heats, and some had even committed suicide as a result. Noctis watched Prompto for a moment, before he stepped up and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Wh…what am I…g-gonna do?!" Suddenly, Prompto felt light-headed, and in his panic, he had no idea what was going on. And then he passed out, going slack against his best friend.

"Prompto!" Noctis choked as the teen passed out, making sure he didn't fall out of his seat. "Dammit…" Apologizing to the principal briefly for the curse, the prince then carefully pulled his friend up with one arm over his shoulder. "I'll get him to the med ward… Get him some rest."

"No. Take him home. He's excused for today. He can't be expected to hold it together after news like that," Cid sighed, giving the omega a sympathetic look. "And as long as you stay with him today, you're excused, too. I'll have Ignis bring both of your schoolwork by later."

"Right… thank you," Noctis said with a nod, carefully carrying his best friend along. Once out in the hall, he pulled out his phone and called to the castle. He needed a ride, after all.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Mmm…" Prompto groaned as he started to come to. He blinked his bright blue eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision, and then he saw Noctis sitting on the end of his bed, watching him. "…Noct?"

"…Hey," Noctis said with a small smile. "You feeling better?"

"I…I think so… What happened?" the smaller male frowned, confused. He wracked his brain to try and remember what happened, and then it hit him. "Oh god, now I remember…!" He looked at Noctis with despair in his eyes. "Noct! What am I gonna do? I only have three days worth of suppressants left!"

"Prom, calm down!" Noctis called out as he moved over to place a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out… Maybe we can find someone who'd be willing to lend you some until new supplies come in."

"B-but you heard Cid… Niflheim's cut off all supplies of suppressants… I highly doubt they'll resume providing us with them…" Prompto whimpered, knowing he was done for. "My heat's gonna hit me a week after I stop taking the suppressants…"

"Prom," Noctis said firmly, forcing the blonde to look up at him. "It'll work out… we'll think of something. And I'm sure Father's working hard to restore supplies, too…" He lightly squeezed his shoulder as he said, "It'll be okay…I promise."

"You mean it?" the omega whispered, biting his lip. "After today, I'll have ten or eleven days before my first heat hits me…"

Noctis nodded softly. "I do. It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

"Thank you, Noct," Prompto murmured, grateful to have his best friend with him like this. "C…can you stay the night? I **really** don't want to be alone this time…"

"Yeah, sure," Noctis said as he pulled out his phone quickly, probably to inform his father.

"You're the best," the blonde smiled, relieved. He waited until the alpha had texted King Regis, and then asked, "So, what happened yesterday? You never got to tell me."

"Huh…? Oh, right…" Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Father had something to tell me about…well, you know the rumors circulating about me and Luna?" Prompto nodded, feeling his heart wrench at the thought. "Yeah, about that…it's—"

* **Ding dong ding dong** *

The sudden sound of the doorbell startled Prompto, making him jump slightly, and he carefully got out of his bed.

"Who could that be?" he wondered aloud. Looking back at Noctis, he added with a small smile, "Don't worry, we'll finish talking later." The omega made his way to the door, and sighed quietly when he saw who it was through the peephole. He then opened the door. "Hi Zidane," he greeted softly. He really wasn't ready to deal with the short alpha's energy just quite yet.

"Hey, Prompt," the shorter blonde said. Shockingly enough, though, his ever endless energy seemed to have gone completely, and, instead, he just looked serious. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorta. Noctis brought me home, and he's staying the night so I'm not by myself," Prompto murmured, but then he remembered Kuja. "How's Kuja taking the news?"

"Pfff…" Zidane exhaled heavily as he ran a hand through his bangs before moving to rub the back of his neck. "Well…he doesn't take the stuff daily, so he doesn't waste much…but he's not pleased…that's for sure…"

"I'm sure," the omega sighed. "I only have three pills left. So I'll be out of school for a while after ten or eleven days…"

"Hey, if you want, I can ask Kuj if he'd be willing to lend you some…" Zidane said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out."

"It's okay, but thanks, though," Prompto replied politely. "I'm sure Kuja's gonna try and make his last, anyway, which is smart."

Zidane frowned softly, clearly worried, but he didn't press any further. "Well, alright…you just take it easy, alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises," the taller blonde assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zidane."

"Right…" Zidane nodded, before he half-turned to walk off. "I'm gonna head off… see if Kuja left anything standing in the living room," he said, half-jokingly, half-serious. "See ya."

"See ya," Prompto mumbled, shutting the door. He then shuffled back to his room, where Noctis was still waiting. The smaller male flopped face first onto his bed, groaning miserably.

"Prompto?" Noctis asked slowly.

"What?" the omega sighed, rolling to face the alpha.

"You sure you're okay?"

"If I can make it through the heat, I think I'll be okay," Prompto replied. Oh, how he wished that Noctis would stay with him for his heat. But it was highly unlikely.

Noctis sighed softly as he leaned back. "…why didn't you accept the suppressants?"

"…Because like I told Zidane, I know Kuja will want to make his last, and besides that, there's no point in prolonging the inevitable," the blonde pointed out. "I'd rather just get through it rather than wait in suspense."

"…okay," Noctis murmured, accepting Prompto's answer for the time being. They were quiet for a while, and then Prompto spoke up again.

"…Are you mad at me for not accepting them?" he asked quietly.

"What? No! No, just…it would've bought you more time…you know…until things get fixed."

"I'd prefer sooner than later," Prompto shrugged. "I know you're worried about me, but try not to, okay? I'll be okay."

"No promises there…" Noctis sighed softly. The omega chuckled, before he smiled tiredly up at his best friend.

"Tell me what your dad said later… I need some more sleep…" he murmured.

"Alright…sleep well," Noctis said softly, helping Prompto under the covers of the bed.

"Thank you, Noct," the smaller male yawned. "You're the best…"

Noctis merely smiled as the omega went under, before he went to collect the spare mattress, blankets and pillow. This took him about ten minutes to set up, and he plopped down on the mattress quietly, though he didn't go to sleep yet. He just lay there for a while, watching his best friend sleep.

He couldn't prevent himself from dozing off steadily, though, and he made a mental note of 'When I wake up…' but the thought was quickly erased from his mind as sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 3

X*X(10 Days Later)X*X

Well, it was official. Prompto's heat was to start either that day or the next. The poor blonde was nervous, but since he didn't feel any different yet, he decided to take his chances and go to school anyway. But instead of asking Kuja to give him a ride, he decided to call Noctis. He bit his lip nervously as the phone rang, hoping the alpha would be okay with his decision.

Not even that shortly he dialed, there was a click. "Hey, Prompto."

"Hey, Noct," he greeted. "Would you mind picking me up in the Regalia this morning? I'm going to class."

"…Are you sure that's a good idea?" Noctis asked cautiously.

"I feel fine, and I've got you guys just in case anything happens," the blonde assured him. "I'll be careful, though."

"…Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks a ton, Noct! I'll see you in ten," Prompto grinned before they hung up. He was eager to see his crush. He had a good feeling about today, but at the same time, he was going to keep his guard up. Sure enough, ten minutes later, the omega heard the purr of the Regalia's engine as it pulled up. He grabbed his bag, dashing out the door and locking it behind him before joining Noctis in the front seat, surprisingly. The raven was driving, and Ignis and Gladio were seated in the back. Normally Ignis always drove, but he guessed Noctis had insisted upon it this time. "Hey guys," he smiled as he sat in the car, buckling up as Noctis pulled away.

"Good morning, Prompto," Ignis smiled back slightly.

"You gonna be okay today?" Gladio asked worriedly.

"Of course! I'll be just fine," the smaller male grinned, and he looked at Noctis, who seemed a bit **too** focused on his driving. "You okay? You seem off."

"I'm fine," Noctis said, keeping his eyes on the road. With a concerned look on his face, Prompto merely sighed and watched the scenery around them pass by as they drove to the school. They soon arrived, parking neatly close to the school. Prompto hopped out, literally, and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before turning to Noctis as he got out as well.

"Ready?" he asked. Noctis nodded as he adjusted his bag.

"Yo guys!" a familiar voice called out as Zidane and Mikoto came running over. "Hey, Prompt, you alright?"

"Yup, I feel fine!" Prompto beamed. "We'll see you guys at Math. Come on, Noct!" And with that, he laughed before almost dashing ahead.

"H-hey, hold on!" Noctis called out, hurrying after. Their history class was uneventful, but Prompto kept on feeling Noctis's gaze on him. Every time he'd glance over, however, the alpha's eyes were seemingly focused on the notes. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the two friends got up to leave. Once out in the hallway, however…

"Ah!" the blonde gasped, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his head.

"Prom!? You okay?!" Noctis asked in alarm.

"Ow… This isn't a normal…" However, the omega's words trailed off, and his bright blue eyes widened in horror. "Shit…!" He looked at Noctis in a panic, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be too late. "I need to get home, now!"

However, it wasn't long before he noticed several passing alphas that seemed to perk up as they caught the powerful scent like sharks in the water smelling blood. When Noctis tried to speak again, though, he caught whiff of the scent as well, as his eyes widened in realization. ' _Shit! Why now?!_ '

As the other alphas began to turn on them, he snarled in frustration as he tried to keep Prompto back and out of the way. ' _This…iiiiis bad…_ ' Prompto began to panic, seeing the cold lust in their eyes in response to his sudden heat smell, but he became completely petrified when he saw Sephiroth, of all people, shoving his way through the crowd to get to Prompto.

' _N-no! Anyone but him!_ ' the omega thought in terror as he saw the predatory gleam especially well in the taller male's eyes. He looked at Noctis with pleading eyes, fear swirling in their depths.

' _Oh of all the…!_ ' Noctis snarled as he quickly stepped between Prompto and the other alphas, Sephiroth included, snapping his hand out to materialize his sword in hand. "Prompto! Get out of here!" he choked out through labored breath, as the teen's heat was steadily starting to affect his brain, too. The smaller male was quick to obey, scrambling to get the hell away from the other alphas. Noctis, he could trust while in heat. Anyone else? No way in hell.

As soon as Prompto was out of sight, Noctis jumped in the other alphas' path, preventing them from giving chase. Naturally, they weren't pleased with that, but they were also not stupid enough to mess with Noctis; not only was he still the prince, he could also quite easily mop the floor with each of them when he put in some effort. Which he was damn well prepared to do at this point.

The only one unimpressed, though, was Sephiroth. He merely raised his hand, his eyes glowing a bright, poisonous green. And then he snapped his hand forward, clasping his hand into a fist, and Noctis was wise enough to duck to the side to avoid the tip of the Masamune to stab him in the eye.

' _Dammit! Why do I keep forgetting how long that thing is?!_ ' The thought was quickly dismissed, though; he had other things to worry about.

Briefly twisting the handle of the Ultima Blade, he took a deep breath to try and clear his head (he needed to _think_ _goddammit!_ ) and then he kicked off against the ground – short-warping until he was right in front of Sephiroth, snapping out with his blade. Of course, Seph easily dodged and snapped out the Masamune with more flexibility than should've been possible with a sword that long, and Noctis was just barely able to block it before it could slice his shoulder open.

A flash of motion from the corner of his eyes made him snarl and launch his blade for the wall on the other side of the wall, and he immediately tackled the alpha that had attempted to rush after Prompto into the wall. Which, coincidentally, also made the other alphas back up in alarm.

All but Sephiroth, naturally.

"…cut."

Recognizing both the simple word and the specific position, Noctis was able to dodge the first slices from the weapon, but the 5th cut through the cloth of his sleeve. Knowing what would happen if he didn't move then, the raven threw his sword into the ceiling, warping out of the way of the last three slices, before he kicked off and slammed down on Sephiroth's shoulders.

And then he snapped his leg back and then forward, smashing his foot into Sephiroth's nose with an audible crack as he was sent rolling across the floor and into the floor. That _had_ to have broken his nose, he was sure, but Noctis couldn't give a shit.

But then there was a terrified scream, and shortly after, he heard Ignis shouting, and a wave of panic hit him immediately.

"Prompto…!" he choked out, before he bolted down the hall.

While Noctis was facing off with Sephiroth, the blonde was fleeing down the hall, only to come to a halt as he ran into another group of alphas. And with Noctis already occupied with Sephiroth several yards back, there was no going back. And as if things weren't bad enough, he spotted Kadaj and Yazoo among the group of alphas as well.

"No!" he wailed, now **heavily** regretting the decision to come to school today. He whimpered fearfully as they began to close in on him, with Kadaj leading the charge. With little other choice, Prompto backpedaled and tried to turn to run back to Noctis. It might not have been safe, but staying where he was now wasn't any less safe. In fact, staying there was likely even _more_ dangerous.

Unfortunately, while Kadaj was nowhere near as strong as his big brother, he was definitely faster than Sephiroth. In seconds, Kadaj's hand clamped down on his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. And Yazoo was at his brother's side barely a moment later, grabbing Prompto's tie and tearing it (and the first few buttons of his shirt) clean off. He wasn't sure what kind of sound he made around Kadaj's hand, but he was sure it had to be some form a cry or scream for help, since, shortly after the sound had stopped, both of the siblings were forced back when Gladio and Ignis showed up and dragged them both back and away, broadsword and lance in hand to **keep** them away.

"Run, Prompto!" Ignis ordered, and Prompto nodded shakily, fleeing the scene in terror once again. He had to get out of the school building, and then get home as quickly as possible, and then he had to pray he'd last the following three days alright.

He hadn't even heard the loud thump from back where Noctis was, but as he was running, out of nowhere, someone was suddenly scooping him up bridal-style, running faster than he'd ever manage to while in heat. A startled cry escaped the omega, but when he looked to see who was carrying him, he was stunned to see Noctis.

"N…Noct?" he breathed, shuddering as the heavy feelings of arousal began to crash over him. He knew the scent's intensity had gotten even worse, and he knew the alpha side of Noctis was going to take control. Surprisingly, though, he didn't stop running/warping until they were at Prompto's house, where he slipped through an open window in the bedroom, ironically enough.

Prompto looked up at Noctis, gazing into those glowing violet eyes. Unable to contain himself any longer, Noctis smashed his lips down onto the blonde's, and the smaller male whimpered as he shoved weakly at the taller male's chest, trying to make him stop. He was supposed to be marrying Luna, wasn't he? He can't be around Prompto in heat!

While Noctis was initially fighting against the shove against his chest, his head cleared for just long enough to pull back from the blonde, gasping for breath with his head aimed down. "F…fuck…!" the prince hissed out.

"N-Noct…I thought you were marrying Luna…" Prompto whispered, breathing heavily. "W-we can't do this…"

Noctis raised his head at those words, his own breathing heavy and labored. His blood felt like it was on fire and his head was buzzing…it was a miracle he'd even heard Prompto speak through it. It did, however, take significantly longer for his brain to process the words so that he could make sense of them.

" _Hah_ …I'm… _hah hah_ …I'm not… _nnghuh_ …I'm not ma-marrying Luna…" he managed to get out through his labored breathing. When Prompto looked at him in shock, that almost made him snap completely. Instead, he pushed Prompto back against the wall, barely an inch between them, their clothed chests brushing together with every rapid breath. "The…there's no… _hah_ … enga-engagement…it's…it's just rumors…and…and Luna… _hah_ …she said…said she had…a-another… _hah_ …in mind…"

"I…I'm sor—" Prompto started to say softly.

"Stop…!" Noctis hissed, just before he locked their mouths together again, startling Prompto. It didn't last long as Noctis forced himself away again. "I…I don't want… _hah_ …L-Luna…I…I want—you…" Before Prompto could even begin to associate it with the heat getting to him, though… "Prom…I…I-I love you…"

The omega's bright blue eyes widened in complete shock. Noctis really loved him this whole time? Well, that would certainly explain the tension around Zidane lately. Still stunned, he wrapped his arms around Noctis's neck, pulling him close. "I love you, too, Noct," he whimpered, feeling overwhelmed with desire and emotion. "Make me yours. I don't want to be without you…"

Noctis wasted no time when the words were said, immediately kissing Prompto again, his own arms coming around the blonde. And this time he had no intention of letting go as their bodies pressed up against each other, the contact making them both moan.

The smaller male whined as he felt himself beginning to harden, the realization that this was better than any wet dream he'd had making him hotter. His hands clawed at Noctis's shirt, wanting the annoying clothes out of the way. He needed the skin-on-skin contact, badly.

Noctis groaned at the clawing, as his own hands swiftly moved down and pulled at Prompto's shirt and uniform jacket, tugging them both up forcefully before they had to break apart to remove them entirely. And the second they were, Noctis dove right back in again.

Prompto kissed back heatedly, trying to tug off Noctis's own shirt and uniform jacket, moaning into the kiss. In the back of his mind, he was incredibly happy, despite the consequences that both boys knew would come as a result. But that didn't matter right now. All that **did** matter was getting as close as humanly possible.

Noctis groaned as he pulled Prompto away from the wall, and pushed him onto the bed. Before joining him, though, the raven quickly removed his own shirt and jacket, tossing them aside to be forgotten. The blonde was immediately drawn to his alpha's pale, toned, and slightly muscular abs, and he couldn't help but stare until Noctis regained his attention by kissing him hotly.

Prompto whimpered against Noctis's lips, rubbing his clothed crotch up against the raven's. Noctis groaned heavily as his hands ran over Prompto's bare chest, clawing at the skin. He then pulled back and latched onto the shorter male's throat, suckling and licking and biting.

"Ahh-ha…!" the blonde panted, gripping the sheets beneath him to the point where his knuckles turned white. Now, as much as he loved this foreplay, he felt his pants becoming unbearably tight, to the point where it was hurting. He whined pitifully, trying to wordlessly get Noctis to remove them. Thankfully, Noctis seemed to catch on to this, as he reached down and fumbled with the teen'' pants, trying to get them off without stopping what he was doing.

Prompto lifted his hips to aid in removing the offending article, rubbing again against Noctis. Prompto lifted his hips to aid in removing the offending article, rubbing again against Noctis. With that, Noctis was finally able to tug the annoying piece of cloth out of the way, pushing it down past his knees to stop at his ankles, halted by the blonde's shoes. Growling in frustration, Prompto kicked off his shoes, and then his pants and socks.

Had this been a normal situation, Noctis probably would've laughed at his frustration. As the situation was then, however, all he managed was a breathless growl as he toed off his own shoes, and then struggled with his own pants, breathless curses slipping from his mouth as his fingers failed to grasp the button or zipper properly.

Prompto couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped him, before he reached up and helped his alpha out, unbuttoning and unzipping the article of clothing. As soon as the raven was free from the cloth restraints, he kicked them aside and then immediately pinned Prompto to the bed, kissing him and grinding against the shorter male with a groan of appreciation.

The omega whined and moaned against Noctis's lips, rolling his own hips in time with the prince's, even as he grasped at the taller male's shoulders. Noctis's hands, in the meantime, were running over Prompto's chest and sides almost frantically, as if trying to map out everything there was within a very small time limit. After pulling away, with saliva still connecting their mouths, Noctis quickly latched onto his throat again, biting and sucking almost violently.

The smaller male gave a slightly pained noise at the harshness of the bite, before he panted out, "Be gentle, please…"

Noct immediately pulled back, waited a moment, and moved back in, but this time he tenderly kissed the abused area, suckling softly as if in apology, as his hands settled on his hips. A soft moan was emitted from Prompto's throat in response to the apologetic action, and he closed his eyes in bliss.

Noctis hummed softly around the skin, before he shifted lower and then, suddenly, latched onto the blonde's nipple. Prompto squeaked in alarm at the warm wetness surrounding that small part of his chest. He'd never touched his nipples before, but now he was wondering why the hell he hadn't done it sooner, as the pleasure it induced was addicting. He moaned as Noctis swirled his tongue around it, gripping the sheets tightly.

Noctis purred softly, and the sound was almost like a chuckle, as he licked at the hardening nub firmly, before he closed his teeth around it, as one of his hands moved to play with the other. A sharp gasp escaped Prompto when he felt the bite, and he whimpered and shuddered as Noctis's hand played with the other.

After licking at the nub he'd just bitten, he pulled back and switched positions to give both nipples the same attention. The smaller male let out small gasps, panting as the heat's full force slammed over him. The heavy scent of arousal flowed from him, grabbing the alpha's full attention.

Noctis's eyes immediately flashed a dark reddish-violet as he looked up to face Prompto, his breathing starting to pick up, before he nearly scrambled over and locked their mouths together almost desperately, his hand curled into the blonde's hair.

The omega trembled against the raven as they kissed, just feeling the desperation behind it, and he became just as desperate, gripping Noctis's shoulders tightly as though trying to ground himself. He then suddenly broke away with a gasp and a crimson blush that almost made his freckles disappear.

For a moment, Noctis seemed to come down from the haze that the heat had cast over him, and he reached out to get Prompto to look at him. Sadly, his voice was refusing to work with him any longer, so he hoped the worried look in his eyes was enough.

Unable to say what was happening out of embarrassment, Prompto, face still beet-red, took Noctis's hand in his and guided it down to between his thighs, where the prince felt a slick substance on his fingers. The suddenness had Noctis almost pull away in alarm, but slowly, realization dawned and his eyes brightened in color…right before he slipped a finger inside.

The omega exhaled shakily, not used to feeling anything inside of himself like this. But no matter what, he trusted Noctis, and trusted him to treat him right while in his heat. His typically bright blue eyes had darkened with his lust, the color resembling sapphires as he watched Noctis.

And Noctis was watching back; his eyes still glowing from the heat clouding his head, but his finger was steady and gentle as he moved it slowly. First around, then slightly further in, out again, before going back in, stretching and exploring at the same time.

Prompto shivered from the new sensations, a soft moan escaping him, but he blushed a bright pink when he felt slick begin to lightly trickle along his ass. The feeling of the slick substance trickling down his finger caused the raven shudder heavily and he hissed in a breath, before he abruptly pulled his hand away. He didn't give Prompto the chance to complain, though, as he put his hands under Prompto's knees.

"What are you—?" the blonde started to ask, but was abruptly cut off as he felt something warm, wet, and slippery lapping at his entrance, drawing a loud moan from him. Prompto panted and moaned like mad as he felt Noctis's tongue lapping up his slick.

And as that torturous tongue lapped up his juices again and again, Noctis was watching him; watching every reaction as each individual moan or gasp or whimper slipped from Prompto's mouth. And then he suddenly pushed his tongue past the slick, twitching muscle. Prompto cried out with pleasure, his muscles quivering under Noctis's hands, before he harshly bit his lip in an attempt to keep his voice down.

Noctis, however, seemed determined to change that, as he moved one arm so that it held both the omega's legs in place, while the other (still slick from Prompto's slick) reached out and grabbed his neglected cock. The omega very nearly came from the touches alone, but he managed to somehow hold off with a choked cry.

"I won't…last much longer… _hah_ …if you keep this… _hah_ …up, Noctis…!" Prompto whined between pants. Frowning as the words struggled to register in his head, Noctis slowed his motions somewhat, before he pulled away entirely, letting one of Prompto's legs fall back on the bed. "Noct…I need you… Please fuck me!" the smaller male begged. Noctis's mouth curled into a small, strained smirk as he moved closer, but just not close enough just yet.

Prompto growled, frustrated, before forcing Noctis onto his back, and then, copying one of his wet dreams, he impaled himself on the alpha's cock with a moan. Noctis almost howled out at the sudden rush of pleasure to his system, his body spasming as his hands clawed at the covers, before flying to Prompto's hips.

The blonde leaned over so his face was less than an inch from Noctis's, before whispering seductively, "Make me yours, my alpha."

Noctis snarled softly, just before he snapped a hand up to curl in Prompto's hair, pulling him in to lock their mouths together, while using his other to lift his lips and then slam him back down swiftly. Prompto moaned into Noctis's mouth, faintly tasting his own slick on his alpha's tongue.

The smaller male felt so submissive right now, and he wanted nothing more than for Noctis to mark him with the bond bite while taking him from behind. The alpha groaned harshly as his fingers curled into the shorter male's ass cheek, right before he snapped up, forcing Prompto facedown on the bed. And the very second he had, he grabbed his hips and began to move, pounding into the blonde while leaning over his back, biting and licking at his neck.

"Y…you need to… _ahh_ …mark me…Noct…!" Prompto reminded him through his panting and moaning into the pillows. Noctis barely managed a half nod against Prompto's neck, before he primed his teeth along the jugular, breathing heavily as he continued to move against the omega. And then, as he altered his position just slightly, he clamped his teeth down firmly, breaking through the skin.

Prompto cried out as he felt the raven's teeth mark him. He barely felt the pain, though, thanks to Noctis's swift movements inside of him. The smaller male gripped the covers tightly, moans spilling from his mouth as his alpha slammed into his prostate.

Noctis growled around the bite mark, his hips slamming into the omega faster and faster, before he reached over and began to stroke Prompto's cock. The blonde's breath hitched at the added stimulation, before he came without warning, screaming the taller male's name as his cum stained the bed cover and his body clenched around his alpha.

Noctis hissed sharply, before he tensed and released a howling-cry as his own release hit, and filled the omega— _his_ omega—with his seed. Prompto shivered as he felt the white hot seed fill him, before he went limp beneath the prince with a soft, satisfied noise.

Noctis gasped heavily for several more moments, before he pulled out of the blonde, and then, carefully and tiredly, maneuvered them both onto their sides on the bed. Prompto had a dazed yet pleased smile on his face, the expression softening as his alpha held him close.

"…Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"…yeah…" Noctis murmured softly.

"…Thank you, Noct," the omega whispered, kissing the taller male's pale throat softly.

"…anytime, Prom…" the alpha whispered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "…get some rest…you look like you need it…"

"We'll both need rest, if we want to make it through this heat," Prompto pointed out, amused. "It's gonna be a long three days otherwise."

Noctis merely chuckled softly as he shut his eyes. "Mm…good point…"

"Love you, Noct," the blonde breathed, snuggling close as he closed his own eyes.

"Mmhmm…love you, too…" Noctis mumbled sleepily. And with that, the newly bonded pair fell asleep, resting until Prompto's heat decided to make its presence known again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy shit, it took us the whole day to write this sucker! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 4

Prompto was lying in bed, waiting on Noctis to wake up next to him. His heat was still present, and it was demanding more from his alpha, but the blonde wasn't about to wake him up until it became unbearable. He began to run his fingers through the ebony locks, idly wondering how everything would turn out. Remembering how Noctis had told him that he and Luna weren't going to be married made him happy. Despite that, though, he couldn't help but worry about what Regis would think of his son bonding with and impregnating someone like him.

Noctis snorted a bit lazily, slowly blinking his eyes open. "…Prom?" he murmured slowly.

"Hey," the blonde smiled, the gesture somewhat forced due to his worry.

"…what's wrong?" Noctis asked softly, reaching out to move some of Prompto's bangs out of his eyes. "Why do you look so worried?"

"…What's your dad gonna think of you bonding with someone like me, let alone getting me pregnant?" the smaller male asked quietly.

"…that's what has you worried?" Noctis asked, a small smile playing on his face. Before Prompto could say anything, Noctis moved in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "He already said yes."

"Wait, what?" Prompto uttered, confused.

"You remember last week? When Zidane said he needed a place to crash?" Noctis murmured.

X*X(7 Days Prior…)X*X

It was lunch time, and Prompto had taken his last suppressant pill that morning, absently hoping nothing would happen early. His friends were all with him, except for Zidane, and he was seated next to Noctis, as per usual. At one point, he noticed Mikoto giving him an analytical look, but he merely ignored it in favor of eating his lunch.

Suddenly, Zidane came dashing over, half-laughing and half-gasping. Before anyone could ask, though, he said, "You guys didn't see me!" before he abruptly scaled the tree they were sitting under and disappearing up among the branches.

"…what did you do _now_?" Mikoto sighed.

"I'm not here!" Zidane chuckled out.

"Oh no…" Prompto whimpered as he saw Kadaj and Yazoo, of all people, fuming as they approached.

While Sephiroth's younger (alpha) brothers weren't anywhere near as strong as the eldest of them, they were still not people you wanted to piss off. But given what had just happened, that was EXACTLY what Zidane had just done.

"Where is he?" Yazoo hissed out immediately.

"…where's who?" Mikoto asked simply, and Noctis frowned darkly at the pair. Prompto merely hunkered closer to Noctis, while Ignis remained calm and Gladio cast the brothers a dark glare.

"You know who, you little—"

"No, I don't," Mikoto said firmly, her calm beta nature immediately shutting Yazoo up. "If you're done fuming at nothing…please leave."

Obviously, Yazoo wasn't too happy with the comment, but Kadaj grabbed him by the shoulder before he could do something stupid. When Yazoo looked over, Kadaj was regarding Noctis, who was watching them with a dangerous glare, as if daring them to do something.

"…don't think for a minute you've seen the last of us…" Kadaj hissed, before he and Yazoo left to find Zidane, probably. Prompto shivered once they were gone, his appetite having fled with them.

"Man, they're almost as bad as Sephiroth himself," he muttered. Looking at Mikoto, he added, "Thanks for making them leave."

Mikoto merely hummed, before she looked up. "What did you do?"

Zidane merely laughed as he dropped down, dangling from a branch by his legs. "Nothing!"

"'Nothing' doesn't get people chasing you, Zidane," Mikoto pointed out.

"What **did** you do, really?" Gladio added.

"I'd like to know in case the fools try to interrogate us, that way we know the story," Ignis agreed.

"Nothing, really," Zidane laughed as he flipped himself off the branch and landed easily on the ground, before plopping down next to Mikoto. "Not my fault Aery's got a nice…yanno."

"…Again?"

"Hey! She didn't slap me…yet!"

"Zidane… She's their damn cousin! What would compel you to hit on her besides her ass?" Gladio grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. Prompto couldn't help but agree. Despite them all knowing by now that Zidane was a major flirt, that didn't exactly excuse his actions.

"Hey, I'm not **just** in it for the booty!" Zidane huffed in slight annoyance. "Gotta be a pretty face to it, too… GAK!"

The reason for the shout had been the punch to his skull from Mikoto.

Noctis snorted on half a laugh at the sight, but he quickly wiped the expression away. Prompto, however, couldn't help but burst into giggles, highly amused by the noise Zidane had made, as well as Mikoto's reaction. He really couldn't blame her for punching her brother. Omegas shouldn't be treated like that, nor should they be talked about like that, either.

"Nice!" Gladio laughed, referring to Mikoto's reaction. Zidane grumbled something as he rubbed the back of his head, before he pulled out his lunch and started eating, the entire earlier conversation clearly pushed to the back of his mind. The rest of the group resumed eating their lunch, too, still highly amused by the siblings' antics.

Suddenly, there was a beeping from Zidane's pocket and Mikoto's bag, and the two siblings snapped their gazes to said beeping, before exchanging a look. Zidane was quickest in getting his phone out, since Mikoto chose not to rush in getting it out from where she kept it, so his reaction to the text came first.

"Ah hell…"

"What is it?" Prompto asked, concerned.

As Prompto finished the question, Mikoto finally read through the text, and she frowned darkly. "…already?"

Zidane sighed and tapped his forehead with his phone, shaking his head, before he turned serious (for once) and turned to the others. "Hey…can I crash with one of you guys for a few days?"

At those words, Noctis started, surprise, before he frowned at the blonde, both confused and suspicious.

"Why? What happened?" Prompto questioned.

Rather than answer, Zidane brought up his phone and showed the screen (with the text still open) to Prompto.

It was from Kuja and said the following:

"just kicked in bad one ask around gonna try send miko"

"Dammit… I thought he had enough to last for a while?" the omega frowned. "I don't exactly have the space at my house…"

"Kuj's heat is…unpredictable…" Zidane mumbled softly, rubbing his temples. "And the stuff doesn't always help, either… sometimes he needs to take three of 'em a day and even then he can only lessen the effect…"

"A birth defect, is what they call it…" Mikoto confirmed with a soft sigh. Noctis frowned a little, before he turned to regard Ignis and Gladio.

"I'm certain King Regis wouldn't mind, what with the supply being cut off," Ignis shrugged.

Noctis nodded quietly, before he turned to Zidane. "You can stay at the castle, if you want."

"Dude, I'd take anything over being home when Kuj gets like THAT… last time was…" Here, Zidane paused to consider his wording, before he settled on. "'Unpleasant', let's keep it at that."

Mikoto nodded her confirmation to that.

"Thank you, Noct…" Prompto smiled sweetly at his best friend. "And not to be rude, guys, but I'd rather not risk anything if you were to stay with me… You know?"

"Yeah, I got it… that would be…awkward…" Zidane said with a small cough.

"Hey, why not come over for dinner at least, Prompto?" Gladio offered to their omega friend. "It's been a while since you've had Iggy's cooking."

"That's true. I'll take you up on that," Prompto nodded, smiling. After school, the group managed to all squeeze into the Regalia, and they dropped Mikoto off at home so she could tend to Kuja. As they drove to the castle, Prompto couldn't resist laughing as he looked back and saw small Zidane sandwiched between Gladio and Ignis while Noctis drove.

Not that that was the worst thing, given how much smaller than everyone else Zidane was. They were still surprised about the fact that the short blonde was, in fact, the same age as Prompto and Noctis.

Zidane briefly stretched out his arms and legs, before casually leaning back, making himself as comfortable as possible. "Yeah, laugh it off," Zidane quipped. "At least I won't freeze to death back here."

"Yeah, only because Gladio's like a furnace sometimes," Prompto snorted, making the brunette bark a laugh.

"You only know that because of our camping trips," he retorted.

"I had to switch with Iggy because of that! I was burning up!" the blonde whined. Zidane merely shrugged his shoulders, though he did have a small smirk on his face.

Noctis didn't say anything else as he finally drove into the castle's courtyard. After driving up to the entrance, the group got out as one. And after one of the servants took care of the Regalia and see it parked (though not before getting a stern warning from Ignis to be careful with the girl), Noct breathed out. "Right…let's get inside and meet with Father."

"…wait, wait one moment!" Zidane suddenly called out.

"What is it?" Ignis inquired, quirking a brow.

Zidane didn't say anything immediately in response. Instead, he shut his eyes and put the very tip of his finger to his lips, taking a few deep breaths, as if he was preparing himself for something. Then he brought up his hand to rest flat just above his forehead as he took one deep breath, held it, and then he moved it down across his face, exhaling. And as he opened his eyes again, they seemed to be several shades darker, and he looked more serious than he'd ever been.

"…All right; let us be off," he said firmly then, but his voice was unlike anything they'd heard from him until then. Prompto's bright blue eyes widened, surprised by the change in Zidane. Deciding not to say anything on the matter, he looked at Noctis expectantly, waiting for the prince to lead the way.

Noctis regarded Zidane for a moment more in question, before he, too, shook it off and began walking down the halls to meet with Regis. When they got to his study, which was where he usually was these days, ever since the supply of suppressants was cut off, the raven knocked on the door, waiting for an answer before entering.

"Come in, Noctis," Regis's voice called kindly through the heavy wooden door. The group entered, and Prompto gave a slight bow in respective greeting to the king once the door was shut. "No need for that, Prompto. I've known you long enough for it to be unnecessary," the older man chuckled.

"Sorry, sir," the omega apologized, blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's quite all right," he smiled before looking at the shorter blonde. "Now, I don't believe I've seen you in quite some time, Zidane."

Zidane was silent for a moment, before he put one arm behind his back, the other across his waist, and bowed. "It has been a while, Your Highness," he said politely.

Noctis stared at the blonde bowing for a moment, before he turned to his father. "Father…you know him?"

"Of course. Zidane was at the meeting with Queen Garnet of the Kingdom of Alexandria," Regis reminded him, before quirking a brow at Zidane. "But he was incredibly flirtatious with the women there, so you probably hardly saw him." Prompto stiffened, trying to hold in a laugh at the king's amused comment.

Zidane, however, didn't miss a beat. "I would sooner call it 'making small talk', Your Highness. Maintaining good relations **is** important, after all," he said with a small, smirk that, while nowhere near his usual grin, was still a tad cheeky.

Noctis frowned at those words. Of course he remembered Queen Garnet; it was hard not to. Forced to take over after her mother passed away so suddenly, they'd met regularly to discuss relations between the kingdoms. Because, as Zidane pointed out, maintaining good, steady relations, between kingdoms especially, was very important.

Regis laughed at the cheeky reply. "Of course it is," he chuckled in agreement. "Now, what brings you here, Zidane?"

The cheekiness quickly disappeared from his features, and Zidane shut his eyes briefly. "…I fear my brother's heat has come on much earlier than normal…not even his suppressants could hold it back." Lifting his gaze again, he added, "After the last time this happened, he believed it be better I stay elsewhere until it passes."

Noctis nodded briefly, before he turned to Regis. "I offered him a place at the castle until things have calmed down at his house. Is this alright with you, Father?"

"This is perfectly fine with me. I would rather not see chaos unfold because of this supply shortage, after all," Regis replied.

"You have my thanks, Your Highness," Zidane said politely, bowing once again to the king.

"Of course, Zidane. I wish your brother well through this hard time," the older alpha smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I would pass it to him, but I fear he may not be in the best state of mind at this time," Zidane said calmly.

"Understood. Now, go ahead and get ready for dinner. Ignis, if you don't mind getting something prepared?" Regis said, looking at the sandy blonde.

"Of course not, Your Highness," the beta nodded. As they made to leave, however…

"Actually…can you guys go ahead?" Noctis asked suddenly. "There's something I need to discuss with Father."

"Oh, uh, sure!" Prompto smiled, wondering what was going on. He wasn't about to ask, though, and the group headed down to the dining room without Noctis. Regis waited until the door was shut and their footsteps had faded before looking at his son, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You wanted to speak with me about marriage, correct?" the king guessed.

"…am I that obvious?" Noctis sighed out.

"After our talk last week, I assumed you would approach me on the subject sooner rather than later," his father chuckled. "So, I take it you have someone in mind, yes?"

"…" Noctis didn't say anything. However, after a moment of silence, he merely nodded his head.

"Excellent. May I ask who?"

After mentally preparing himself, despite knowing now that his father would want him to be happy, he admitted, "It's…Prompto."

"I should have known," Regis chuckled, getting up from his desk chair. Approaching his son, he had a warm smile on his face. "I'm glad to know it's him. Prompto has a good heart, and he'll be very good for you. Have you told him?"

"Not…not yet," Noctis admitted. "Things just…keep piling up. And I don't want to burden him too much now that…you know…"

"My son, I strongly believe that he would feel much better if he knows how you truly feel about him," the king advised. "He deserves to know. If not now, then what will happen if his heat does hit and you're not with him?"

"…right," Noct conceded with a nod. "That…wouldn't be pretty."

"No. It will get downright ugly. So don't wait too long, Noctis. Know that I strongly approve," the older alpha reminded him.

"…Thank you, Father," Noctis said sincerely, a warm smile playing over his face.

"Anytime, my boy. Anytime. Now, go join your friends. I'm sure they're getting antsy, or at least, Prompto is, I'm fairly certain," Regis chuckled.

"Right!" Noctis chuckled, before he hurried out the room.

X*X(Present)X*X

"I had no idea…" Prompto murmured, the worry in his mind dissolving when Noctis told him of the talk the king and his son had shared a week ago.

"I was going to tell you…" Noctis admitted. "I just…couldn't find the right time… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," the blonde told him, kissing him lightly. "Just be glad it's not too late."

"Right…" Noctis murmured, placing a slightly firmer kiss to the omega's lips. Prompto nuzzled his face against his alpha's throat, inhaling the warm, comforting scent of Noctis. It made his heat start becoming more active, and he looked up into glowing violet eyes.

Of course, the moment their eyes locked, Noctis moved in, kissing him again, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. Not that Prompto minded. He loved the closeness, and he wrapped his arms around the pale neck to keep himself as close as he could.

When the prince pulled back, though, something seemed to dawn on him and he frowned a little. "…hey. Prom?"

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed, almost pouting when the kiss ended too soon.

"Just where did you get the idea to ride me?"

"Ah! Um… Okay, don't laugh…" Prompto mumbled, earning a weird look from his alpha. "I, uh…I've been having wet dreams about that kinda stuff for three months, and the most recent one, which was the ninth one, was…where I was riding you…" The last part was muttered, but still audible.

Noctis blinked, twice, before a slow smirk spread over his face. "Oh really?"

"That was why I was almost late that day last week!" the smaller male whined.

"Uh-huh…" Noctis murmured, wrapping his arms firmly around the boy. "And what else have you been dreaming up, huh?" Prompto gulped timidly, uncertain if he should say, but honesty's the best policy, right?

"Um…you taking me from behind…and having sex in the bathtub…a-and…you using…um…a vibrator to make me cum…" the omega answered shyly. Now he regretted answering that question when he saw the lecherous grin on Noctis's face. Honesty is **not** always the best policy, dammit!

"I see…" Noctis drawled, the words almost being purred out, before he pulled Prompto back in by the back of his head, locking their mouths together again. The blonde squeaked in surprise at the suddenness of the pull, but kissed back in earnest, moaning softly.

Noctis chuckled softly as he pulled back, and suddenly moved off the bed, dragging Prompto with him before lifting him up in his arms. Prompto gave a startled yelp, wrapping his arms around Noctis's neck for support.

"Wha—?" he started to ask, before he was cut off with another searing kiss. While kissing the omega, Noctis kept his eyes open, to ensure he didn't bump into anything as he walked across the bedroom, managing to push open the door to the bathroom without ever shifting his hold on Prompto.

As soon as they were inside, the omega felt the chilliness of the bathroom, and his eyes widened as he realized what Noctis was doing. He was taking a bit of advice from the blonde's wet dreams.

But Noctis didn't give him the chance to say or do anything about it, as he stepped into the tub and sat down, blindly turning the faucet on as he adjusted his hold on the blonde. The smaller male shivered in Noctis's hold as the water started out cold, but soon warmed to a much more comfortable temperature. He soon pulled back from the kiss as he felt the water fill the tub.

"You just want to do all sorts of lewd things with me, don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

Noctis merely chuckled, his hands curling around and squeezing the blonde's ass. "I do believe YOU started it, hmm?" Prompto gave a small squeak and jumped at the squeeze.

"You asked me first!" he pointed out hastily, his freckled cheeks burning crimson. The noise made the prince chuckle hotly, before he squeezed again, at the same time as he moved in and began to bite and nip at the blonde's throat.

Prompto moaned at the feeling, before he pulled Noctis's face from his throat and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue against his alpha's lips. Noctis chuckled against his omega's lips, opening his mouth and immediately letting his own tongue curl around his lover's.

The smaller male groaned quietly as this happened, but he straddled his alpha's hips and forced Noctis's tongue back, sweeping his own slick muscle through the raven's mouth to taste him. And he found the taste quite addictive, if his low moan was anything to go by.

Still chuckling, Noctis reached to the side to shut off the faucet, before he dipped his hand in the water, and then dragged his dripping fingers **slowly** across Prompto's back. The blonde shivered against the raven, arching against him in response to the touch. Smirking still, Noctis finally pulled back and attached his lips to the blonde's collarbone.

Prompto shuddered and moaned, feeling almost hypersensitive to everything Noctis was doing to him, as he felt the taller male's teeth nip and his lips suckle at the skin there.

"So…" Noctis murmured against the skin, slowly moving up to breathe in Prompto's ear, "what **else** happened here, hmm?"

Unable to even consider thinking of a lie, Prompto panted out, "Y…you would rim me…until I was about to cum…and then stop…before sucking me off until…I almost cum…and then having me ride you…"

Smirking, Noctis moved his legs under himself, turning around and then pushing Prompto down, while pulling his legs over the edge of the tub. Immediately, the omega knew what was coming. And in response, his body began to produce slick again, the slippery substance practically trickling from his ass.

Smirking almost evilly, Noctis curled his fingers around the shorter male's hips, lifting them up and out of the water, before he moved in. Prompto gave a pleasured shriek as he felt that sinful tongue lapping up the slick leaking from his entrance. His hands moved to the ebony locks, gripping them firmly.

Noctis chuckled softly, swirling his tongue around the twitching muscle, before he pushed in swiftly and pressing his mouth against his skin, purring from the back of his throat, making the sound reverberate through his tongue. This drew a startled, yet pleasured, cry from the omega, and he tightened his grip on his alpha's hair.

"I…I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Prompto tried to warn, feeling his release teetering on the edge. Noct purred once more at the tightening grip on his hair…and then abruptly stopped, pulling away entirely. "Dammit! Noct!" the smaller male swore. It wasn't exactly the best feeling, to be about to cum, and then that opportunity be taken away.

But his alpha merely laughed softly, running his fingers along the blonde's trembling thighs, trailing water everywhere they went. Prompto shivered at the feeling, whining quietly.

Smirking, his eyes glowing violet, the alpha briefly licked his lips, before he moved forward and languidly drew his tongue across the base of the blonde's cock. A loud moan was drawn from the omega, and he blushed crimson at the sound. He whimpered, panted, and gasped as Noctis began to tease his cock.

Leaning forward further, Noctis began to lightly nip and suck along the base, occasionally lapping at the skin, before he flicked his tongue along the tip. Prompto cried out, clenching his hands into fists before biting the knuckle of one, trying not to cum. Noticing the tension, Noctis pulled back once again after one final nip at the blonde's head, chuckling softly.

"Son of a—! Fucking hell, Noct!" Prompto cursed in frustration. It was starting to become painful now, with just how badly he needed to cum. This made the alpha chuckle softly, before he sat back, pulling his omega up with him. And then, without waiting for Prompto to catch up, he pulled the blonde down.

The smaller male cried out, the sound being following by a loud moan, before he managed to shift his hips just slightly to adjust.

Purring softly, the raven-haired alpha pulled Prompto closer and murmured, "If you want it so badly…move."

" _Ugh_ …" the blonde groaned, shuddering heavily at the commanding tone in that murmur, before he began to raise and lower himself on Noctis's cock with small moans. Noctis groaned at the motion, curling his fingers around Prompto's ass, squeezing lightly.

Prompto shuddered again as he felt the squeeze, his breath hitching. Soon, though, he couldn't find the strength to keep riding his alpha, his motions slowing. When he realized the boy couldn't keep moving, Noctis allowed a small smile, before he firmly lifted him up and then pulled him back down harshly.

A loud, erotic moan escaped the blonde as he felt his alpha's cock rub against his prostate. Finally, though, after a few more thrusts up into him, striking his prostate each time, Prompto felt his orgasm hit him, this time the hardest he'd ever felt it. He screamed Noctis's name, his voice cracking slightly, as his cum spattered onto their stomachs and he clenched around the raven's cock.

Noctis groaned at the sensation, before he buried his face in Prompto's neck with a barely muffled shout as his own release hit him, hard. A quiet whimper was emitted from the omega's throat as he felt that white hot seed fill him, reminding him of what would eventually be.

Breathing heavily, Noctis pulled Prompto against him, gently rubbing his hand over the boy's back. Prompto smiled faintly, closing his eyes tiredly as he rested against **his** alpha.

"We better get out…before we get sick…" he mumbled.

"Hmm…sure," Noctis murmured, carefully climbing up to his feet. All Prompto could do was let himself be carried to the bedroom, not caring that he was still wet. Once the bonded pair was in the bed, the smaller male cuddled close to Noctis, curling up against him.

"Love you…Noct," he yawned.

"Love you, too," Noctis murmured softly, running a hand through the blonde's hair. Prompto hummed at the soothing sensation, before he spoke up.

"Earlier, you said Luna has her eye on someone… Do you know who?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't know…" Noctis admitted. "I ran into her a few days ago, and she mentioned it in passing…" Shrugging, he added, "No idea who she was talking about…"

"I think I do," Prompto smirked, thinking back.

Noctis hummed, looking down at Prompto. "You do?"

X*X(7 Days Prior, With The Group)X*X

"…WHEW!" Zidane exclaimed the moment they were out of range from the study, leaning forward on his knees. "I think that went well…"

"How did you know King Regis?" Prompto inquired curiously.

"Oh uh... yeah, we met... a while ago," Zidane said, but it sounded very evasive.

"Zidane…" the omega growled, looking at him suspiciously. "I don't want to tell Mikoto if you're lying."

"Oh come on maaan!" Zidane whined, before he sighed. "Seriously…that's all in the past. It's not important."

"Zidane…" Prompto said warningly.

The shorter blonde sighed, rubbing at his face for a few moments, before he grumbled, "Used to be Prince Consort, alright?"

"You were?" Prompto asked, surprised.

"Yeah… Happy?" Zidane grumbled in slight annoyance.

"Don't get annoyed with me. You were the one being evasive," the taller blonde huffed.

Zidane sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and started walking, hands behind his head. "Yeah, well… I dun wanna constantly be reminded of that, alright?"

"What, bad times or something?"

"One way to put it…" Zidane said with a soft sigh, before he blinked and looked out into the garden they'd just been walking past. "Hm?"

At the far end of the garden, there stood a large crystalline statue of a woman, sitting atop a gorgeous throne, a sword placed lightly across her lap and a strangely wistful look on her face. "Is that…?"

"What, the statue? They've always had it," Prompto said. "It's definitely different."

"Huh…" Zidane abruptly vaulted over the balustrade and walked over to the statue.

"H-hey! Wait up!" the omega yelped, hustling after him. "What, did you fall in love with the statue?" he teased.

Zidane looked at Prompto a bit dryly, before he turned back to the statue and regarded it quietly for a few moments.

"…wasn't expecting her to be this shiny…is all…"

"What?" Prompto frowned, confused.

"This is 'Etro's Champion', right?" Zidane asked as he pointed to the statue. "Alexandria's got a story book about her, AND a stage play…" Sighing softly, the boy walked around the statue. "They asked Miko to play her, yanno? But she wasn't interested… plus, she can't act to save her life… Her words, not mine, by the way."

Prompto laughed lightly. "Well, I can't say I blame her. It's gotta be daunting to be on a stage with lots of people staring at you," he smiled.

"I suppose…" Zidane murmured, running a hand along the pedestal. "Never bothered me before, really…"

"I guess I'm just not a fan of being the center of attention," the omega shrugged.

"Hmm…" Zidane hummed, flicking away some imaginary dust, before he turned back around. "Yeah, well, to each their—guhk?!"

"Huh?" Prompto uttered, but was quick to see Luna behind him, making him jump. "Jeez! You startled me, Luna!" he whined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she smiled at her fellow omega. "It's been a while, Prompto."

"Yeah, it has. How have you been?" he asked her.

"I've been quite well, actually," she giggled. "Who's your friend?"

Zidane actually coughed for a moment before he exhaled and held out his arms, as if affronted. "What? You don't remember me? That hurts, Lu," he quipped.

"I was only teasing," she giggled. "It HAS been a while, though, Zidane."

"Let me guess: same meeting?" Prompto assumed, seeing the familiarity with the two.

Zidane merely shrugged his shoulders. "Sooo, Lu, what brings you to Insomnia, huh?"

"I'm helping out with the supply of suppressants. Trying to get things moving again," she answered. "It's not easy, though. Niflheim's being incredibly stubborn."

"Yeah…I heard…" Zidane mumbled, hands behind his head as he walked over. "Any idea why they did that?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard anything but rumors, and we all know how misleading they can be," she sighed.

This made Zidane chuckle with a nod. "Oh yeah…wouldn't know anything about that…" This made Luna and Prompto laugh.

"Very true," the blonde woman smiled.

"…By the way, Lu?"

"Hmm?"

Rather than say anything, Zidane walked a little away and then gestured her over. Once she came over (and bent over when he beckoned her to), Zidane whispered something Prompto couldn't make out in her ear. Luna blushed faintly at whatever Zidane was saying to her, and Prompto tilted his head like a curious puppy, wondering what exactly he was telling her.

"Anyhoo!" Zidane quipped with a cheery grin as he bounded away. "I think it's about dinner time… You guys coming?" he asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Prompto nodded, as did Luna, who was still wearing a slight blush to her pale cheeks. Zidane merely laughed as he went ahead, humming a song as he went.

X*X(Present)X*X

"So, yeah, I think Luna has her eye on Zidane," Prompto smirked, amused.

"…him? Of all people…" Noctis chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I know, he's such a flirt, I'm surprised she's being receptive," the smaller male agreed.

"Well…he DOES always remain the gentleman, I suppose…" the alpha murmured.

"That's true," Prompto nodded, before yawning.

Noctis chuckled, before he kissed Prompto's forehead. "Get some rest, Prom. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay…" the blonde mumbled, cuddling close to his alpha in a ball, soon falling into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow… I'm even amazed that we're cranking these out so quick! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 5

X*X(3 Days Later)X*X

"Ugh… I'm shocked I'm not sorer than I am after that heat… I'm never taking suppressants again if it means I'm gonna have heats THAT intense…" Prompto muttered, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was in disarray, his lips were STILL slightly swollen from kissing so much, and he had hickies all over his neck, throat, chest, and even a few on his inner thighs. But most obvious was the bond bite mark Noctis had made on the left-back part of his neck. "Noct… Do we REALLY have to go to the castle today? I know it's best to go sooner than later, but I just wanna rest and recover…"

"Yes, we have to," Noctis pointed out. "We need to let my father know BEFORE you start showing."

Prompto gave an uncomfortable noise, as he wasn't too keen on this. Sure, he knew Regis approved of him as Noctis's omega, but he was still nervous. Sighing heavily, he mumbled, "I'm gonna shower. I look like I just got ravished by five of you…"

"Prom…" Noctis called out before he could close the door. And when he looked over, he smirked. "You DID just get ravished." The smaller male spluttered, and quickly snapped the door shut, but not before Noctis caught the crimson blush on his face. And Noctis merely laughed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The bonded pair stood before Regis, Prompto feeling awkward and nervous as hell as he wore his usual outfit while outside of school, which consisted of black jeans, a black tank top with almost digital-like lines forming random patterns on it, black boots, and a black vest with a plaid almost skirt along the hem. This pretty much revealed about half of the love bites Noctis had left on him, plus his bond mark. He was very glad he had showered beforehand, as he no longer reeked of sex, but he was still unable to even look at the king.

"Prompto, I won't bite, unlike my son seems to have done," Regis chuckled, and the omega's face erupted in a dark blush. "You can look at me, Prompto. I'm well aware of what happened at the school, thanks to Ignis and Gladiolus. I'm very happy that nothing bad transpired, and that you're safe."

"Th-thank you, sir," the smaller male stuttered. "I don't wanna think about what could have happened if Noctis hadn't been there…"

Noctis frowned as he reached out and wrapped his arm around the shorter male's shoulders, in a way that was meant to be both reassuring and (somewhat) possessive.

Noticing the gesture, Regis chuckled. "And Noctis doesn't seem to want to, either. So, when will you two have the wedding?" At this, Prompto looked at Noctis, hoping he could answer without stuttering.

Noctis hummed softly in thought, before he said, "I think a month should give us enough time."

"Excellent," the older alpha nodded, pleased. "Well, please let me know if there's anything I can do to help. In the meantime, Prompto, I'd like for you to move in with us, that way you can stay with Noctis."

The blonde's eyes widened, and he murmured gratefully, "Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Regis now, you know that?" the king chuckled, and Prompto nodded hastily. "You can move in as soon as you'd like. I'm sure Noctis can help."

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you very much," Prompto smiled, happy that he could finally be with Noctis all the time, rather than just at school and the occasional stay at the other's home.

"Anytime, Prompto," Regis smiled warmly, the sight of the newly bonded pair making him feel much better than if Noctis had been put in that arranged marriage with Lunafreya Niflheim had almost forced upon him. He cared deeply for the young woman, but he knew Noctis only saw her as a sister more than a love interest. "Now, go ahead and take some time alone. I'm sure you'd like that."

"Thank you, Father," Noctis said with a small smile, before he began to lead Prompto out the room. The blonde allowed himself to be led to Noctis's room, which he hadn't been in for a few months. Soon, though, it would be THEIR room to share. He couldn't help the excited look on his face as they walked, fingers entwined in a gentle hold. The prince noticed the look, of course, but he chose not to say anything about it, as they stepped through the door and into his room.

Once the door was shut and locked, just in case, Prompto flopped onto his alpha's bed, breathing in the familiar scent of Noctis. ' _So this is why some girls like to hoard their boyfriend's hoodies,_ ' he thought to himself, amused. ' _It makes them feel more comfortable._ '

"Comfy?" Noctis chuckled out as he walked over.

"Yup," the smaller male quipped. "The bed smells like you. Makes me feel better." At this, he smiled up at his alpha, but soon sighed. "I'm sorry I was being whiny earlier, I guess I just needed to hear your dad's approval for myself…"

The raven chuckled as he moved over and sat down next to him.

"What?" Prompto pouted when he heard the chuckle, rolling to his side to look at the raven.

"Nothing," the prince said with a shake of his head. The blonde stuck his tongue out childishly, tempting the taller male to nip at the offending muscle. Noctis, of course, didn't waste a beat and moved in almost immediately, closing his lips around the blonde's tongue. Immediately, Prompto practically squealed, his eyes wide with shock. He nearly jumped back instinctively, staring at his alpha as though he didn't see that one coming.

Noctis laughed at the reaction. "You were asking for that one."

Prompto blushed darkly, before tackling Noctis to lie on his back, straddling the taller male's hips.

"And you shouldn't tease me," he smirked, brushing his lips against Noctis's briefly.

"How am **I** teasing?" Noctis chuckled.

"I'm still sore from your huge cock going up my ass too many times that I lost track, so we're going to just hang out and cuddle," Prompto retorted, pulling away. Noctis chuckled as he moved his arm around Prompto's back.

The blonde allowed himself to be held close, smiling softly when he realized that his alpha was willing to just cuddle. That didn't mean there wouldn't be more later, but for now, just resting and cuddling. He kissed the raven's cheek softly, smiling sweetly when Noctis turned his head to look at him and kiss him back. The prince ran his hand through his hair softly, smiling quietly.

"I still can't believe this is happening. I mean, I never imagined that I'd ACTUALLY be bonded with you, let alone get married to you. It just feels too good to be true, y'know?" Prompto murmured.

"…How can I prove this is real, then?"

"You're gonna laugh," the omega muttered.

"Try me…"

"…Instead of screwing my brains out like we're rabbits, make love to me…" Prompto mumbled, looking down.

At that, Noctis blinked, before he smiled. "…that's all?"

"Well, it sounds stupid after my heat…" the blonde sighed, still looking down shyly.

"Well it's not," Noctis murmured, lightly kissing his forehead. Prompto looked up at the soft pressure to his forehead, his gaze locking with Noctis's, and he kissed the taller male softly. Noctis smiled into the kiss, gently pulling Prompto closer, moving his hands slowly and tenderly. The smaller male shivered lightly at the sensual touch, kissing his alpha over and over, their lips meeting repeatedly in soft touches.

As they continued to kiss, Noctis gently pushed Prompto on his back, hovering over him, hands running along his arms. The omega purred softly into the kiss, enjoying the gentle caresses. Pulling back finally, Noctis moved to place kisses all over the blonde's face; his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and even his closed eyelids.

Prompto smiled softly, loving the attention, and he eventually opened his bright blue eyes to gaze at Noctis with pure love simply radiating from him. Feeling his eyes on him, Noctis opened his eyes and smiled down lovingly at his omega, before giving him one most chaste kiss before he moved further down, his hands still gently moving over the skin.

The blonde watched with a soft gaze to see what Noctis was going to do, a content sigh escaping him. The prince moved his attention to the bite mark on Prompto's neck, as his fingers began to steadily hitch up his shirt, teasing each section of exposed skin they came across. Prompto hummed his approval, tilting his head to allow Noctis more room to tease his bond mark.

Noctis gently teased at the skin there, before he had to move back to remove the blonde's shirt and vest. Prompto partially sat up, assisting his alpha in removing his shirt and vest, before lying back with a light shiver at the cool air from the room on his skin.

Smiling down at his omega, Noctis gently ran his fingers along the bared skin, before he flicked his thumbs over his nipples. The smaller male shuddered at the shocks of pleasure from his chest, a quiet moan emitting from his throat.

The sound made Noctis chuckle softly, before he moved his head down and began to lick and suck on his left nipple, his hand still playing with the other. Prompto gave a strained whine at the warm wetness around his nipple, gripping the comforter on the bed tight enough that his knuckles turned white.

Noctis purred softly around the nub, before he switched to the other side to lavish the right as well. The omega whimpered, almost arching against the taller male in response. Just then, Noctis's free hand slipped down his stomach, and then palmed the front of Prompto's pants.

"Ahh-haa…!" Prompto panted, pressing into Noctis's hand.

Noctis chuckled as he moved back, still moving his hand steadily. "Feels good, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm…" the smaller male moaned, feeling himself harden further. Chuckling, Noctis undid the button and tugged at the zipper, before he slipped his hand past the cloth barriers. Prompto jumped slightly, before his breath hitched in another moan.

"And how's that?" Noctis asked with a small smirk.

"Feels awesome…" the blonde groaned. Noctis chuckled as he sat back and began to tug at his pants. Prompto raised his hips, aiding the raven in removing his pants and boots…which left him completely bare.

"You're making this too easy," Noctis chuckled, as he ran a finger along the base. The smaller male shuddered, before folding his hands under the back of his head, a cheeky grin on his face. Noctis merely chuckled, before he took a breath and ducked his head down. The grin was quickly wiped away, just to be replaced with a look of pure bliss, a moan tearing its way from his throat.

The prince didn't notice this, of course, since he was a little too preoccupied with what he was doing. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, sucking on ever upstroke and trailing his tongue along the base at every down-stroke, occasionally humming from the back of his throat.

Prompto buried his fingers in the ebony locks, pants, moans, and gasps escaping him, until he felt himself about to cum, and he tugged at his alpha's hair in warning. Noctis briefly looked up, before he pulled back, briefly licking his lips.

"Do I…taste that good?" the blonde asked in amusement as he tried to catch his breath. Rather than answer, Noctis leaned down and connected their mouths together, lapping at the shorter male's lips to make him part them. Prompto parted his lips eagerly for his alpha, purring contentedly.

And as he did, Noctis curled his tongue around Prompto's, letting him taste himself on his tongue. The omega's purr became louder when he tasted his own precum, and he pulled Noctis close, wrapping his arms around the pale neck.

Noctis hummed softly in response, before he gently pulled away. Before Prompto could complain, though, he began to tug off his own shirt. The blonde watched with eager eyes as he laid back, his lust-darkened eyes roaming over every muscle on the raven's upper body.

After briefly rolling his shoulders, Noctis smiled down at him and moved back in to kiss him. The pair kissed tenderly, softly, their lips meeting in loving kisses, and Prompto was incredibly happy with this. He never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, his erection seemed to have other ideas, as it was starting to hurt.

As if feeling his distress, Noctis reached down and began to stroke his omega's cock, using his thumb to smear the precum over his length. The smaller male shuddered lightly, the pleasure he felt washing over him in waves, even to the ends of his toes.

Chuckling softly, Noctis began to move his hand steadily faster and faster, squeezing his fingers around the flesh. Prompto shivered, whimpers escaping him as he quietly pleaded for more of the pleasurable touches. Noctis chuckled softly, as he reached down with his other hand to fondle the omega's balls.

Prompto gasped and moaned, feeling slick starting to leak out of his ass, before finally panting out, "N-Noct… Please, just m-make love to me already!"

With a small smirk, Noctis pulled back, doing away with the remainder of his own clothes, before he locked their mouths together, at the same time as he moved in. The blonde gave a low moan into Noctis's mouth, before he began to kiss back lovingly.

Noctis moaned from the back of his throat, as he reached out and linked his hand with one of Prompto's, before he began to move slowly. The omega trembled slightly as he felt the gentleness in the movements of his alpha, the love he felt from the taller male almost overwhelming him.

The alpha kept his movement slow and steady, never letting go of Prompto's hand, pulling back slightly to kiss all along his omega's neck gently. Prompto tilted his head to give Noctis more room to work with, his eyes closed in pure bliss. And Noctis merely purred heavily, before he briefly adjusted his angle.

The change in angle caused Noctis to brush against Prompto's prostate, and he gasped, seeing stars dance across his vision. Noctis allowed a small chuckle, before he moved over, whispering three words in Prompto's ear.

"I love you."

The smaller male couldn't help it; when he heard those three little words that meant so much, his release hit him, drawing a choked cry from him, and he clenched around his alpha in response. Noctis hissed, before he gave a groan as he released inside of the shorter male. However, when the raven collapsed on top of him, unable to hold himself up any longer, Prompto yelped.

"Noct…you're kinda squishing me…" he wheezed.

"Ah…sorry…" Noctis groaned, rolling over, and pulling the blonde to him.

"It's okay," the blonde murmured, snuggling close. He pressed his lips softly to Noctis's collarbone, feeling happy tears form in his eyes at the realization that everything that was happening definitely wasn't a dream, but it was all real. Noctis smiled softly, before he began running his hand through the boy's hair.

"You have a thing for my hair or something?" Prompto asked softly, looking up at his alpha in amusement.

"Don't hear you complaining," he chuckled.

"'Course not. Why would I?" the omega replied cheekily. He then sighed. "We'll have to do the planning for the wedding, and all within a month…"

"We'll work something out…" Noctis murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"True. Maybe our friends can help us," Prompto suggested, before yawning.

"Maybe… We'll have to ask them when we head back to school tomorrow…"

"Awww… I don't wanna go, but as long as we're together…" the blonde pouted.

"Sure you don't want to see Seph tending to his broken nose?" Noctis murmured, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"As long as he doesn't try anything, then I'd like that," Prompto giggled

"I don't think he will," Noctis chuckled.

"Good," the omega nodded, snuggling closer to Noctis's warmth. "We'll talk more later… For now, nap time…" Noctis chuckled, before he laid himself down, shutting his eyes quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, people. VERY important question! Dress or Tux?! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 6

Well, Noctis and Prompto were getting ready to go back to school, having had to stop by Prompto's house to get his clothes for school, and Ignis was driving them, the bonded pair sitting in the backseat while Gladio had shotgun for once.

"Thanks for the ride, guys," Prompto told them, his fingers entwined with Noctis's as he spoke.

"Of course, Prompto. You'll be riding with us much more often now that you'll be moving in to the castle," Ignis pointed out.

"Yeah, and you'll get more training with your pistol. In fact, I'll even see about an upgrade so you're not stuck with a training pistol," Gladio added. "You can't have that thing forever."

"That's true," the omega chuckled. Eventually, Ignis pulled into the school parking lot, backing neatly into a spot close to the front of the school. Once they were parked, Prompto saw Kuja dropping off Zidane and Mikoto, and he waved to them. "Hey guys!"

Zidane looked up at the shout, before he spotted the blonde and allowed a small grin and bounded over, though Mikoto waited by Kuja's car, and turned to their older brother.

"Yo, dude! You holdin' up alright?" Zidane quipped as he tugged the other blonde a bit down to sling his arm across his shoulders. "Ya had the whole school all bustle. Ya know that, right?"

Noctis glared at the back of the blonde's head, clenching his hands tightly as he struggled not to lunge for the other alpha. Feeling the tension practically rolling off the prince, Prompto quickly went over to Noctis, kissing his lips briefly.

"Hey, remember Noctis? You're **my** alpha, and I'm **your** omega. I'm not anyone else's," he whispered, trying to calm the raven down. He even grabbed one of Noctis's clenched fists and uncurled it, placing that hand on his bond mark. " **You** gave me this, no one else."

Noctis relaxed somewhat, but he still threw Zidane a small glare

"Yo, ease up on the death glares, will ya?" Zidane chuckled out, holding up his hands. "I'm not stupid enough to go after someone else's omega, a'ight?"

Mikoto finally walked over, as Kuja left (probably to head to work or whatever he did during the day). "…something wrong?"

"In newly bonded pairs, sometimes the alphas tend to become possessive," Ignis told them, and Prompto nodded his understanding.

"I love you, Noct," he murmured, pressing into his side. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Noctis didn't say anything, but he finally managed to relax enough so that his jealousy wasn't visible.

Zidane chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets. "So I guess that means you're gonna be having a party soon enough, huh?"

"Yeah, in a month," Prompto replied, smiling slightly. "And we were wondering if you guys could help us with some of the planning."

"You already know we will," Gladio chuckled.

Zidane didn't say anything immediately, but then he shared a knowing look with Mikoto and smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes."

At that, Noctis frowned suspiciously.

"What?" the taller blonde frowned, confused.

"Weeeell, Kuj's done some wedding planning before…so he'd prolly know what to do and how to spread it all out."

"That would be nice," Prompto murmured, before looking at Noctis. "What do you think?"

Noctis hummed, before he nodded. "Well…if he has experience at it and is willing to help…sure."

"Hahah! I'll be he is! You'll see!"

Then the warning bell rang, making Prompto jump. "We'd better get to class. We'll see you all in Math," he smiled, and waved to their friends as he and Noctis headed to history. He took Noctis's hand in his as they walked, silently reassuring his alpha that everything would be fine. Noctis nodded softly as they walked, though he did occasionally glance at some of the other alphas in warning when they looked a little too long at them.

"Easy, no one should try anything since I smell like you, and I have your mark. Except Seph, if he decides to try for round two," Prompto snickered. That succeeded in making Noctis chuckle slightly as they walked into the classroom. They took their usual seats in the back, and soon, class started.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Once they were at lunch, Prompto was able to curl into Noctis's side as they ate, feeling quite cuddly with his alpha. Noctis quietly took a sip from his can, not caring if people were staring at them.

"Mikoto," Ignis said, gaining the beta's attention. "Where is Zidane at?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, not answering immediately, since she had her mouth full. Once she had swallowed, she said, "He might be…busy, again."

At those words, Noctis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What?" Prompto frowned, puzzled.

"The same way he's been 'busy' since he got here…" Noctis sighed out.

"Most likely…" Mikoto agreed.

"Oh god… I thought he liked Luna!" the blonde exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"Hm?" Mikoto hummed, glancing to Prompto. "Who?"

"Oh, you haven't met Luna, have you?" Prompto guessed. "She's an oracle, and a good friend of Noctis's."

"…I see…" Mikoto murmured as she took a bite of her sandwich. After finishing it, she said, "I believe I may have missed her, then." Suddenly she lifted her head, with a hum.

Noctis noticed the sudden shift in behavior and followed her gaze. Which fell on Zidane making his way over…with his nose buried in a book as he walked. Even Ignis seemed surprised by the short alpha's behavior, and Prompto looked at Zidane with suspicious eyes.

"Who is that, and what's he done with the REAL Zidane?" he wondered aloud. Zidane didn't seem to hear the words, and instead, blindly walked over, then turned around and plopped down cross-legged next to Mikoto, still too busy reading to so much as say hello.

"…Zidane," Mikoto said firmly.

"…hmhmm?" Zidane hummed as he flipped a page.

"What did you do?"

"…" The only response she got was a shrug.

(Sorry! I did get your email, though! Haven't read it yet.)

"'I want to be your canary' by Lord Avon?" Gladio read aloud.

"I've never seen you read anything unless it's a sign," Prompto commented, snickering.

"…hmm…" was Zidane's only response.

Mikoto regarded her brother for a moment, before she sighed and reached into his bag (still on his back) and pulled out his lunch. Silently, she pulled out one of the sandwiches, which she then held in front of Zidane's mouth.

And, after a moment, Zidane bit down on the sandwich without ever looking up, his eyes flashing over the lines of the book.

Noctis frowned in question, but there was also a hint of recognition there. He could swear he'd heard that title before. Poor Prompto felt almost weirded out by the short alpha's odd behavior. He wanted to ask why, but figured he probably wouldn't get much of an answer, if at all.

Mikoto sighed softly as she watched Zidane munch on his sandwich while reading. "Did you at least ask Kuja?"

In response to that, Zidane reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and then tossed it to his sister. The girl caught it, and regarded it. "…I see," she murmured, before she looked to Noctis and Prompto. "Are you busy after school?"

"No, why?" the taller blonde replied.

"Kuja is suggesting we start shopping for some necessities tonight," Mikoto said, holding up the phone.

"Like…?" Prompto pressed. He had hardly any idea.

"Not entirely sure," Mikoto admitted, "but knowing him, he'll want to start with the attires."

"At…tires?" Noctis questioned.

"You mean, like clothes?"

"Yes," Mikoto confirmed. Prompto frowned, puzzled. He wasn't sure what he and his alpha were going to be walking in to, but hopefully it wasn't traumatizing.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Finally over, and Seph was nowhere to be seen!" Prompto grinned, relieved.

"Probably still bitching about his broken nose," Gladio laughed.

"Very likely," Mikoto murmured.

"We'll see you guys at the castle. Ignis and I are gonna head out."

"Okay. See you!" the omega smiled as the two male betas headed to the Regalia.

As they arrived at the parking lot, it didn't take them long to spot Kuja, leaning up against the side of his car, quietly fixing his eye shadow in a small makeup case. As they approached, Noctis tried not to stare at Kuja's very…unique style of dress. Even for an omega, it struck him as particularly odd.

"Kuja," Mikoto called out, making the silver-haired man look up calmly.

"Hi Kuja," Prompto waved, smiling lightly. He then looked back to Noctis, tugging the raven closer. "Kuja, I haven't gotten to introduce you to Noctis. Noct, this is Kuja, Zidane and Mikoto's older brother. Kuja, this is my alpha, Noctis."

Kuja remained quiet for a few more moments, before he put his case in the pocket of his low-riding pants and flashed a pleasant smile. "Charmed to formally make your acquaintance…Your Highness." He finished his greeting with a flamboyant bow.

Those words actually made Noctis tense in alarm, before he frowned. "…have we…met?"

"I fear not, Sire…" Kuja said calmly as he straightened. "I've never been permitted to the…shall we say, more 'extravagant' outings." At this point he chuckled. "But, we're not here to discuss past altercations… Mikoto. Where has your twin run off to?"

Mikoto blinked and looked around. "…he was…right behind us…" she murmured, more than a little confused.

"Zidane's gone again?" Prompto frowned.

"'Again'?" Kuja repeated, his head tilted to the side.

Mikoto nodded. "He's been…distracted all day…" she admitted as she turned to her brother. "He was even reading Lord Avon's stage play."

"Aaaah," Kuja suddenly said, before a smirk passed over his face. "I see no need to worry then."

"Brother?"

But Kuja merely chuckled as he pushed off from the car and walked to the driver's side. "But enough of that…the stores won't remain open forever, so get in."

"…Right," Noctis murmured, though the older man's attitude clearly worried him. Rather than speak on it, he walked up to the car and held open the door for Prompto. Said blonde climbed in, unable to resist saying something.

"And they say chivalry is dead," he joked, smiling at his alpha. Noctis rolled his eyes, but he was smirking in amusement as he climbed in after him.

Once Mikoto had climbed in and secured her seatbelt, Kuja started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. For a few minutes, the car was filled only with the classical music coming from the radio, before Kuja finally spoke.

"So…do you have idea what sort of wedding you want?"

Noctis blinked before he frowned at Kuja through the rearview mirror. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, sadly, I'm not very familiar yet with Insomnian customs," Kuja admitted as he switched gears. "So if that's what you want, I'll need to do some research."

"We haven't exactly discussed it…but I thought it was going to be something semi-traditional for Insomnia," Prompto said softly, uncertain.

Kuja hummed softly in response as he turned the car left. After a while though… "How dull."

At those words, the prince almost glared at the back of Kuja's head, before asking (trying to stay civil), "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm merely saying that, if you stick too much too tradition, it won't be quite as memorable," the older omega said calmly. "What would you rather have, dear? A simple, traditional wedding that's easily forgotten, or something a little spiced up to make people remember, hmm?"

Noctis quickly bit his lip to avoid saying anything about the endearment. Sensing the taller male's alpha aggression trying to rear its ugly head, Prompto took Noctis's hand in his, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand.

"It depends on what you're suggesting, Kuja," he said. "If you're going for something too…spiced up, as you said, then I'd rather not. Take what we'd like into consideration, please."

Kuja chuckled in response. "If I must," he said simply, but it was difficult to say whether he was joking or not.

Mikoto regarded her brother for a moment, before she looked back at the couple. "You could add a few Alexandrian traits…or even from Lindbulm."

"Though **preferably** ," Kuja interjected, "as little from the latter as possible."

Mikoto chuckled softly as she sat back. "Why? You liked the earring part…"

"Yes, but I can do without the hunting and eating the feast with your bare hands, Miko," her brother pointed out.

"What?" Prompto frowned in confusion.

Mikoto smiled as she looked back. "To which? The earring or the feast part?"

"Uh, both, actually."

Mikoto allowed a small giggle, before she said: "It's tradition for couples in Lindbulm to share one set of earrings; alphas in their right, omegas in their left."

"Going by the logics that the first thing you look at when meeting people, it their face," Kuja added as he stopped at a red light. "Easy way to see if one is taken…"

"…makes sense…" Noctis murmured. "And is it safe to assume the feast has to do with Lindbulm's history as a hunting nation?"

Kuja sighed heavily, as he said, "Correct. And for whatever reason, they refuse to use the proper utensils when eating the results of a hunt…"

"I've heard of that…" Noctis murmured. "Don't they also hold annual hunting festivals as well?"

"Once a year, yes," Kuja said, before he pushed down on the gas as the light changed.

"Sounds…different," Prompto chimed in, definitely uncertain about Lindbulm's traditions for their wedding.

"I don't think Father would agree to that…the earrings, maybe but…no," Noctis said with a small shake of his head. "…What about Alexandria?"

"Well, it may be hard to arrange the most common celebratory event on such short notice," Kuja said with a sigh and a small shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"For royal weddings, it's common to organize a theater play," Mikoto explained.

"Oh… Well… I'm not so sure now…" the blonde omega mumbled. Before anyone could add anything more to the conversation, Kuja hit the brakes, switched the car to reverse, and then half-turned half-leaned back so he could look back as he drove backwards, parking the car.

"Alright, dears; everybody out," Kuja chirped as he shut off the car. Prompto slid out of his seat, following Noctis, and sticking to his side.

"So… Where to first?" he asked.

"First let's go inside, shall we?" Kuja quipped, starting to walk toward the mall, with Mikoto close behind. Prompto cast his alpha a semi-nervous look before taking a pale hand in his, and gently tugging Noctis after him, starting to worry about this trip. He almost regretted going.

"Right, Mikoto?" Kuja said once they were inside.

"Yes?"

"Be a dear and get His Highness to the jewelers, kay?" the omega said with a cheeky smile.

Noctis's eyes widened in alarm before he glared. "Excuse me?!"

"Dear, if there's one thing the same wherever you go, it's that it's bad luck to see the other's attire before the wedding. Now come on."

And without giving them the time to react, Kuja grabbed Prompto's hand and proceeded to drag him off into the mall. Despite knowing Kuja, Prompto still looked back, worried for Noctis more than himself as he was dragged away.

"Kuja… I'm sure we'd be fine! Noct and I have known each other for years!" the younger omega whined as he was dragged along.

"I'm afraid that's a common rule, dear," Kuja quipped, refusing to let go of Prompto's wrist. "Whether you've known each other that long or not, it's tradition." Casting a smirk at Prompto, he asked cheekily: "Didn't you say you wanted it to be at least 'semi-traditional'?"

"Well, yeah, but… I've only heard how stressful weddings are, that's it," the blonde muttered.

Kuja regarded Prompto for a moment, before he hummed. "Most don't seem to realize that when they choose to take the leap, yes…" he murmured, before he swerved to the side and ducked into a clothing store. Prompto yelped as he was pulled in, and then looked around nervously.

"I don't even have any idea where to begin…" he sighed.

Kuja hummed as he regarded the store, beginning to walk casually, still tugging Prompto after him.

"…why so much black?" he sighed out after a moment. "Is black like Insomnia's national color?"

"It's the color for the Crowns Guard," Prompto replied.

"Hm? Who now?"

"The Crowns Guard. They protect the royal family."

"Ahh…like the Knights of Pluto, then," Kuja murmured. Upon the look this got him, he smiled. "From Alexandria."

"Oh… Well, I'm not opposed to black…"

"Hmm…" Kuja hummed, not seemed to have heard the words (or he just chose to ignore them), one hand to his chin as he walked. "…ah!" And then he walked further ahead, his heels clacking almost impossibly loud against the ground. Prompto trailed after him hesitantly.

Once he caught up, Kuja was humming to himself as he scanned a rack of what appeared to be nothing but white attires. But as Prompto came closer, he realized that something was…off about them.

"Wait, dresses?!" the blonde yelped, almost jumping back.

Kuja looked back curiously as he fingered one of the sleeves. "Yes, why?"

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Prompto huffed.

"…" Kuja sighed and turned to Prompto with one hand on his hip. "And why not?"

"Because I'm a guy! Just because I'm an omega, doesn't mean I'm wearing a dress!"

"…That first point is no excuse," Kuja pointed out simply. "Come here," he said, grabbing Prompto's hand and dragging him over. Before he could pull away, Kuja took hold of the sleeve and pushed it in the shorter omega's hand. The blonde was pleasantly surprised at the softness of the material, but he soon withdrew his hand regardless.

"I'm sorry, Kuja, but I don't think I'd feel right in a dress…" Prompto sighed.

"Pity," Kuja sighed, but he shrugged his shoulders. "Though you do realize…" At this point, Kuja suddenly stepped up and leaned down to murmur in the blonde's ear. "It's also much easier to get out of it once all the hustle and bustle's over with, hmm?" Prompto flushed a bright red, before looking away.

"I don't wanna wear a dress…"

"You don't know what you're missing, dear," Kuja chuckled out, before he grabbed something from the rack behind Prompto, and pushed it against the blonde's front, humming in thought as he regarded the shorter omega. Prompto jumped, slightly startled, but soon relaxed at the feeling of the slightly rougher material. Looking up at Kuja, he wondered what the taller omega was thinking.

Eventually, Kuja sighed and hung the tux back, pulling out another one that had a slightly different design and pushed it against the teen's chest again. This made it clear that Kuja was trying to see which of the tuxes would be best suited for the job. Waiting (somewhat) patiently, Prompto let Kuja continue with his little process, wondering how Noctis was holding up with Mikoto.

After a few more "failed" tuxes, Kuja finally seemed satisfied and pushed it into Prompto's hands. "Here. This should be fine. Go and try this one."

"O-okay…" the smaller omega nodded, feeling almost apprehensive as he ducked into the changing room. He couldn't help but think that if he had cat, or rather, fox ears, since he loved foxes, they'd be flat against his head right now. He changed into the tux, wondering how some guys managed to wear the damn things often due to the stiffness of the material, but once he was suited up, no pun intended, he stepped out to show Kuja. "Well?"

Kuja hummed as he regarded the blonde, one hand to his chin with his other arm across his waist, a thoughtful frown on his face. Quietly, he then brought up his hand and spun his finger around, silently telling him to turn around in a circle. After he'd done so, though, Kuja stepped up and began to adjust the tux in a few places as he murmured to himself.

"…could do, I suppose…but this won't do…will have to fix that later…"

"So will it work for now, then?" Prompto asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

"Mm…I suppose so," Kuja murmured, before he stepped back and gestured for a nearby mirror. "But what do you think?" The blonde stepped over, looking at his reflection, and could easily see Noctis liking the look.

"I like it," he admitted.

"Hmhmm…" Kuja hummed, though he sounded somewhat preoccupied.

"What are you doing?" Prompto frowned, looking back.

However, as he looked back, Kuja was merely standing beside the changing room, regarding him quietly, hands loosely held behind his back. "…Need I be doing something?" he asked.

"No, you just sounded like you were doing something…"

"Ah…suppose I was just thinking of how to fix that up a bit," he said with a half-shrug. Prompto eyed him fishily, before sighing.

"Can we go now? I wanna go home…" he mumbled.

Kuja sighed, sounding somewhat exasperated. "Fine, if we must."

"Sorry, Kuja. Thank you, though," the blonde told him, returning to the changing room. He began to get undressed, but once he was and was about to put on his clothes, he gawked at the sight of a dress in place of his school uniform. "Man…" he whined. Not having much of a choice, he put the dress on so he could demand for his clothes back.

"Something wrong?" Kuja called out, but there was a hint of cheekiness to the two words.

"You know damn well what," Prompto snorted, stepping out. And the moment he did, there was a flash that briefly blinded him, followed by a small chuckle. Blinking to get his vision back, Prompto was horrified to see Kuja holding his phone up, having taken a picture of him in the dress. "Kuja! Delete it, please!" he pleaded.

"Hm? Whatever for?" Kuja chuckled cheekily. "You look adorable, dear."

"I don't care how I look! No one should get to see me in this thing!" the shorter omega whined, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh?" the older man murmured, before he tapped on his screen and turned around his phone. "You sure? I'm pretty sure I can think of someone who'd like to see this~"

"Show him and I'll rip this thing to shreds," Prompto growled, despite seeing himself in the dress, an owlish look on his face.

Kuja chuckled cheekily, before he tossed over the boy's uniform. "Wouldn't suggest it, dear; that'd be a waste of fabric."

"I could care less right now," the blonde huffed, swiftly darting back into the changing room with his own clothes. He was quick to get the dress off, and then pull on his uniform, sighing shakily. He prayed that Noctis would NEVER see that picture. Finally, he stepped out, a sour expression on his face. "Let's go…"

"Hmhmm," Kuja hummed, before he reached into the changing room, properly securing the dress along it hanger and holding out the tux. "So?"

"…so what?"

Quietly holding up both the dress and the tux. "Which is it?"

"Uh…"

X*X(Meanwhile, With Noctis & Mikoto…)X*X

"Noctis," Mikoto called out as she noticed Noctis looking further into the mall again. Upon the call, he looked over with a sigh.

"What?"

Mikoto didn't seem to mind the clipped tone one bit. "He'll be fine," she assured him calmly. "Kuja may be an omega, but he can hold his own. And he can protect Prompto, too."

"…" Noctis frowned slightly at the words.

"He can, Noctis. Now please, let's start. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can find them again, alright?"

"…right," Noctis finally agreed, following Mikoto further down the mall's path.

Before long, Mikoto stepped into a jewelry shop, and Noctis followed close behind. "…so… what are we looking for?"

"…Depends on what you want," Mikoto pointed out. "You could do the traditional rings… or you can do as I suggested and do the earrings…" After a moment of thought, she shrugged. "Or both, if you so wish."

Noctis wasn't so sure. "…we never got our ears pierced, so I don't think-"

"You're supposed to do it yourself," Mikoto pointed out.

"…what?"

"That's also part of the tradition; you have to do it yourself and give your bonded the earring."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

Noctis frowned lightly, considering the words, before he sighed. "…I'll think on it. Let's just… do the rings first."

"Fair enough," Mikoto said, leading Noctis to the section of the store that was clearly dedicated to wedding rings.

When they stood in front of it, Noctis was surprised at the amount of variety. There were pure silver rings with a few diamonds in them, traditional gold rings, a mixture of silver and gold with or without diamonds, and each looked more beautiful than the last. How did people figure out which to get without being overwhelmed by the amount of choices?!

"…not so easy, huh?" Mikoto asked.

"…no… not at all," the raven admitted.

Looking over to Noctis, and seeing the slight panic he was clearly trying to hide, Mikoto glanced at the rings, before asked: "What about these?"

Upon the call, Noct blinked and moved over. The rings Mikoto was pointing at were silver with a small golden border on one side, with one of them having a small diamond set in the border. And the show case models had the names of the couple engraved in the thin border, with the marriage date next to it. All in all, it was a simple design, but certainly not bad.

"They're… nice, I guess…"

"Well, can you imagine wearing these on your finger for the rest of your life?" Mikoto asked in response.

Noctis blinked at her, before looking back to the rings. He tried to picture it on his own finger, with his and Prompto's name engraved on it, with his omega wearing its companion on his.

"…yes," he admitted after a while.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Shall we do these, then?"

"Ah, yeah, sure…"

After one more nod, Mikoto walked off, likely to get the jeweler and ask about the rings, leaving Noct alone to think. Suddenly, his phone went off and he blinked, reaching into his pocket curiously and pulling it out.

'Hey, we're done and waiting for you guys at the entrance. Can't wait to see you! :)'

"Ah…" Noctis murmured, tucking his phone back, before looking up to Mikoto as she came over.

"Engraving will take a day… so they're asking us to come back tomorrow."

"Alright…" After following Mikoto to settle the advance payment for the rings, the pair headed out again. "…Ah, your brother and Prompto are waiting for us by the entrance," Noctis murmured.

"Okay. I suppose he's had enough of Kuja for the day."

"What…?"

"Kuja can be… overwhelming for people, if you're not used to him," Mikoto explained.

"…no kidding."

Mikoto merely smiled, before she lightly jogged off toward where she could see Kuja and Prompto waiting. Noctis sighed, and quickly jogged after her.

' _It's gonna be a looong month, huh?_ '


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You'll see the choice soon enough, folks! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 7

When Kuja pulled up to the castle as close as he was able to without trouble, Prompto was surprised to see a bit of a commotion near the steps.

"I wonder what's going on?" he frowned, looking at Noctis.

Noctis shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know. "I told Father I was heading out…so that can't be it."

As Noctis got out of the car ahead of his omega, Kuja merely leaned on the door, a small, bemused smirk playing on his face. Almost as if he knew something no one else did. Mikoto noticed, but she said nothing of it.

Prompto followed Noctis closely as they headed towards the castle's entrance, still curious. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Prompto," Kuja suddenly called out, drawing the younger's attention. Once he had turned to him, Kuja smirked as he said, "I'll text once I finished fixing your clothes, kay?" Without waiting for a response, Kuja gave a cheeky wave and said, "Later, dear," before he rolled up the window and drove off.

Noctis watched the car drive off, before he turned to Prompto and held out his hand to him. The blonde took the offered hand with a smile, just glad to be back with his alpha. He was tired of being away from him, even if the separation wasn't long. Noctis smiled back briefly, before he started walking up the stairs.

"Hey," he said to one of the guards as he ran by. "What's going on?"

"P-Prince Noctis!" the guard stammered in alarm, before he quickly bowed. "M-my apologies but…! L-Lady Lunafreya has gone missing!"

The moment those words finished, Noctis's eyes widened in alarm. "What?!"

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Prompto asked, also worried, but having a faint inkling of what may have happened.

"N-none! W-we've searched the perimeter, but—"

"Well search HARDER!" Noctis interrupted, making the man jump. "Move it!"

"Y-yes, Sire!" the man stammered, before rushing off.

"Easy, Noct," Prompto soothed, gently squeezing the hand he held. "I have a feeling I know what happened." Curious, Noctis turned to regard him. "Zidane."

"…wait what?"

"I think she's with Zidane. It's not like her to disappear like that, ya know," the blonde pointed out.

"…and Zidane comes to mind because…?" Noctis questioned.

"Considering he whispered something to her back in the gardens, I'm sure he whisked her away for a bit. That may have been what he told her he was gonna do," the omega shrugged.

Noctis frowned a bit, clearly not entirely convinced, but he decided it was better to leave it be for now. "Let's just…get inside. Hopefully they'll find her before the Daemons come out…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Noct. She's a tough one, too," the smaller male assured him. "If need be, we'll help look for her."

"Right," Noctis said with a nod as they headed inside.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Unfortunately, Luna was not found when the night fell, which worried more than a few people at the castle. Of course, none of them could know that Luna was just fine and was, in fact, enjoying herself quite well outside the walls of Insomnia.

"Right, we're back!" came a chipper voice as a golden Chocobo trotted onto the haven, before its rider hopped off after tossing a boar-like creature down from the bird's back. "Thanks, Choco," the rider quipped, petting the bird's neck.

"Kweh~"

"Looks like the hunt went well," Luna commented, smiling at the sight.

"Yep!" Zidane quipped with a laugh as he dragged the corpse over to the fire, with the Chocobo trotting right after. "So how're you liking your first camping trip?" he asked as he began to clean and cut the meat.

"It's really nice, being under the stars like this," she smiled.

"Yeah. 's nice to be away from the city every now and again," Zidane agreed, as he began to set up the cooking pan over the fire. "Get the feeling city folk have **completely** forgotten what the sky looks like nowadays. Could you pass me those fruits next to your bag?"

"Of course," the omega smiled, handed them to the alpha. "Thank you again for getting me away for a bit, Zidane. I just hope there's not too much panic back at the castle…"

"Hey no prob. Can't very well ignore a cry for help now, can I?" Zidane quipped with a small grin as he began cutting the fruits and meat into pieces. "And I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides; shows they still have to up the security a bit, eh?"

"I'm not exactly a suspicious person in the first place, so I don't think sneaking me out was as difficult as you'd think," Luna giggled.

"Castle…maybe. Insomnia in itself…I think that constitutes as a liiiittle more difficult," Zidane laughed as he dumped some of the meat in the pot.

"Point taken," the oracle smiled. "So, Zidane, I am curious to know, what brought you and your siblings to Insomnia in the first place?"

"…" Zidane actually paused what he was doing then, and his chipperness went away almost immediately. Noticing this, Luna sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," she apologized.

Shaking his head, Zidane went back to what he was doing, adding some fruits to the pot. "It's okay…just…lot of stuff happened…you probably heard about the aborted engagement between me and Dagger, right?"

"Yes, but I never knew why the engagement was ended between you and Queen Garnet. Again, only rumors, but I would prefer to hear it from the source," Luna answered.

Zidane was silent for a bit, using a stick to prod at the fire. "…It'd take too long to explain all of it. Just…we had a bunch of crap going on—pardon the phrasing—back home with Fa—…Garland."

"I'm so sorry, Zidane. You're too good of a person to deserve that," Luna told him.

"…thanks," Zidane murmured, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of wine. The shorter blonde bit down on the cork, grumbling under his breath as he tugged on the bottle. Luna watched, before placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

"I meant what I said, Zidane. Please don't believe that you're not a good person," she insisted.

Zidane briefly nodded his head—right before he got the cork off finally, barely managing to avoid spilling any of the wine over his cravat. "Yeah, I know. I appreciate it." Zidane said with a small smile after spitting out the cork. Moving over, he poured a little bit of the red liquid into the pot. "Plus…well…Dagger and I…I dunno. Things just…changed. Too much. Know what I mean?"

"I know well what you mean. Noctis and I had thought for the longest time that we were to be put into an arranged marriage ourselves, until Regis chose to not go through with it, and let Noctis choose who he wants. And it's obvious who he chose," she smiled. "I'm happy for them, regardless of what anyone says. Besides, I see Noctis as more of a younger brother than a potential alpha for me. Prompto and Noctis compliment each other well, anyway."

"Not gonna argue 'bout that," Zidane chuckled. "They definitely look good together."

"I'm curious to know how the pregnancy will go," she giggled.

"Heh. Yeah…how long does that take, anyway? Nine months, still?"

"Eight months for male omegas, but females have nine month pregnancies. No one's entirely certain as to why that is, but it's just how it goes," Luna answered.

"Hmm…okay. Cool."

Suddenly Choco snapped its head up to the side and shot to its feet. "KWEH!"

"…!" Though startled by the shout, Zidane immediately whirled in the direction that the bird had as well, as he picked up on the subtle sound as well; the crunching of a twig. Without a word, he reached toward the holsters at his side, where he kept his two daggers.

"Don't do anything stupid, Zidane," Gladio's voice growled, as he and Ignis entered the haven.

"Is this where you two have been this whole time?" Ignis asked, frowning.

"…What of it?" Zidane said simply.

"You worried the whole castle by leaving with Lunafreya like that," the sandy blonde told him.

"I'm sorry, Ignis, Gladio. I take it Noctis is especially worried, huh?" Luna murmured.

Zidane didn't even bother to reply, keeping his hands on his daggers, still.

"Chill out, Zidane. We're just here to take you two back. We've got the Regalia nearby, and the daemons will stay away with the headlights we had installed," Gladio grunted.

"We'd probably best cut this short, then," Luna sighed.

"…No, thanks," Zidane quipped, as he moved back to the fire. "Food first, and then I might consider it."

"What are you making?" Ignis inquired curiously.

"Dali Hotpot," Zidane quipped as he dropped down next to his bag and pulled out a couple of vegetables, beginning to cut them into pieces above the pot.

"Mind showing me? It seems interesting," Ignis said, approaching.

Zidane blinked at the words, before he shrugged. "Sure." Pausing for a moment, he pulled out a few veggies and tossed them to Ignis. "Just chop those up and put 'em in," he quipped. The beta looked at Gladio pointedly, and the larger beta sighed before sitting by Luna, while Ignis sat next to Zidane.

"What meat did you use, and what cut?" the sandy blonde questioned as he neatly chopped up the veggies.

"Eh, I just eyeball the cutting, really," Zidane said, dropping the last bits of his batch in the pot. "Best meat to use is the type with some half-decent fat on it. Makes the sauce better. Lu, pass me those berries over there, will ya?"

"Here you go," she smiled, handing them to him. Looking at Gladio, she asked, "Has Prompto been able to keep Noctis calm, at least?"

"As calm as he can be knowing you're missing," the brunette sighed.

"Ah, he worries too much," Zidane quipped, as he removed his gloves and picked up the bottle of wine. After cupping his free hand, he poured a small amount of wine in his hand, and then put the berries in them. And after placing his other hand over it, he leaned forward and pushed his hands together slowly. This caused him to squish the berries and make their juices mix with the wine as it dribbled down his palms and into the pot.

"We've known each other since we were children, Zidane. I don't blame him," Luna said.

"Well, at least he'll know you're safe once we get back," Gladio shrugged.

"Which doesn't do him much good right now," Ignis retorted.

Zidane didn't bother to respond, as he wordlessly put another fruit in the pot. "There. Now we just let it simmer for a bit."

As the small group sat there, waiting for the food to boil, Zidane blinked. "Ah, right," he mumbled, before he turned to Luna. "Since we're on a time crunch, you wanna get it done now?"

"Oh, sure!" she nodded after a second.

"Get what done?" Gladio frowned, suspicious.

"Cool," Zidane said, ignoring Gladio's question as he reached into his pocket and moved over. Settling in front of Luna, he pulled out a few bobby pins and used them to push her bangs out of the way. Done with that, Zidane walked back to the fire and pulled on his gloves again, before he reached for the fire and pulled out a thin iron rod that had been placed among the logs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gladio demanded.

"You'd better tell them before he tries to tackle you, Zidane," Luna cautioned.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "It's called getting a piercing, dude."

"It's a custom for alphas and omegas in Lindbulm," Ignis explained. "The alpha of the relationship will wear the earring on their right ear, while the omega wears theirs on the left."

"Why are you… Wait, you're serious with him?!" Gladio gaped, before sighing heavily. "As long as we don't get any shit for it, I guess…"

Zidane ignored Gladio's last statement as he settled in front of Luna again, lightly tugging her earlobe away from her throat. "Ready?" he asked as he brought up the rod.

"Whenever you are," she said, exhaling evenly.

Nodding once, Zidane kept his full focus on what he was doing, exhaling once, before he pushed forward, with the rod burning its way through the skin of the earlobe. Once it was through, he tugged it back out again, after which he pulled off one glove and passed it to Luna.

Feeling a little nervous, Luna put the glove on, and took the offered rod. She then looked at Zidane for a bit of guidance. Zidane calmly reached for his own bangs and moved them out of the way, pushing his own ear away from his throat, giving her a small nod. Nodding to herself, Luna then focused on her task, before pushing the rod through, successfully piercing through the skin without incident before removing it.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yep," the blonde said with a small smile, before he reached into his pocket again, reaching forward and clipping a simple earring through Luna's newly pierced ear. It was a tear-drop shaped sapphire, suspended in a golden hanger. Once it had been clipped shut, Zidane passed its brother to Luna. The omega smiled softly as she did the same for Zidane, and then inhaled the warm aroma of the cooking food.

"I think it's ready," she whispered with a small smile.

"Smells like it," Zidane chuckled, before he pulled out a couple of bowls, and tossing them to Ignis and Gladio. "Right, go ahead and scoop up however much ya like," Zidane quipped, scooping some of the hotpot in one bowl, which he handed over to Luna carefully. She thanked him politely, and then Gladio and Ignis got their servings, but neither said much except for their thanks for the meal, due to feeling like they'd intruded on an intimate moment between the two.

Eventually, they finished eating, and Luna smiled at Choco, who was still sitting near Zidane. "Will Choco be okay if we drive off after this?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be okay," Zidane said with a nod, before he whistled. Choco looked over curiously with a chirp. "Choco, you can go home ahead of us, alright? We'll be okay."

"Kweh~" the Chocobo chirped, nuzzling against Zidane's cheek, making the blonde laugh before petting his beak. After getting one final pat to the neck, the Chocobo turned and ran off.

"Well, we'd better get back before Noctis and Prompto decide to search for us themselves," Luna giggled.

"Agreed," Ignis nodded. "Gladio, would you mind getting the Regalia ready? We'll be there soon."

"Sure, Iggy." With that said, the larger beta headed off in the direction of the Regalia, while Ignis waited until he was gone before speaking.

"I approve of this, you two. I can't guarantee everyone will, but I know Noctis and Prompto do, as well," he told them, helping to pack up.

Zidane glanced over from kicking out the fire, before he chuckled and shrugged. "Eh. Sticks and stones and all," he quipped casually. "We'll manage, I'm sure." Ignis sighed, but the trio was soon heading to the Regalia, where Gladio was waiting in the driver's seat.

"All set?" he asked as they climbed in after putting the stuff in the trunk.

"We're ready to go back," Luna nodded, taking Zidane's hand in hers as they sat in the backseat.

"All right, then let's get back."

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Well, it was officially the day of the wedding. Prompto shivered lightly as he felt the cool air on his back through the material of the back of his dress.

"Remind why I chose to wear a dress again?" he mumbled to Kuja, who was busy making the last minute adjustments to the dress.

"I don't know, dear. You tell me. Though I can think of a few reasons," Kuja said without looking up from adjusting a few of the seams at Prompto's waist. "More comfortable…softer fabric…a little more legroom…" At this point he paused to smirk. "Easily discarded…"

"Now I regret asking…" the blonde muttered, his face bright pink at the insinuation. He just couldn't wait for this to be over. He loves Noctis with every fiber of his being, but he was nervous as hell to have to be in front of so many people. Granted, he knew they were going to have a week to themselves after this, for a sort of honeymoon, but he wished they didn't have to do this in the first place. Why couldn't the bond mark be enough?

Kuja merely hummed with a smirk still on his face as he climbed to his feet, carefully adjusting his own dress and slipping back in his heels (since he'd taken them off to be able to properly kneel on the floor). "Well, I don't think there's much more to fix now."

As he said that he turned Prompto around to face the mirror. The dress was milky white, but the material was thin enough that the skin beneath gave a slightly pinkish hue, and it had pure white, curled branches sewn along the front and back. It fit snugly around his chest (courtesy of Kuja for insuring it wasn't too roomy), and it followed the shape of his stomach well. Which was good, since his stomach was steadily starting to show. The dress didn't have any actual sleeves, and was secured with a single clip at the back of his neck. It was a fairly simple dress, topped off by a white flower crown resting on top of his head (something Kuja had decided to add on a whim).

The one good thing about the whole thing was that he didn't have to walk in heels. The pregnant male swallowed thickly, almost wanting to cry at how he looked. Surprisingly, he liked it. Not enough to wear a dress as often as Kuja, but he liked it regardless. Soon he would get to see Noctis's reaction, and he was almost excited to do so.

"Thank you, Kuja," he murmured, grateful to the older omega now. "He's going to love this."

"I'm sure he will," Kuja said with a small smile on his face as he gave the younger omega a small side hug. "Also…" He paused briefly to pull out a handkerchief from his glove, dabbing at the blonde's eyes. "Do try not to mess up your makeup, alright? Las thing we want is to have it running down your face."

Suddenly, the music began, and Prompto felt his nerves hit him, mercifully not in full force. "I'm getting nervous…" he confessed.

"Easy now," Kuja murmured, rubbing the shorter male's shoulder. "Remember what Zidane told you? Just 'eat the crowd' and pretend it's just the two of you. 'Kay?"

Prompto nodded, and took a deep breath, exhaling after a couple of seconds. "Let's go," he murmured. Kuja allowed a smile as he held out his hand, palm up. After Prompto had placed his own on top of Kuja's, the taller omega began to walk, leading Prompto out of the room.

The smaller omega focused on walking as he made his way with Kuja to the altar, almost worried by the stares from the crowd. He forced himself to ignore them, though, in favor of looking at his soon-to-be husband. And when he saw the look in his alpha's eyes, he knew he'd made the right choice in attire.

Noctis was watching him with a look that was a combination of surprise, pure shock, and full-blown wonder, and if he wasn't trained in keeping his expression calm, his jaw likely would've been on the floor rather than his current slack-jawed look.

As Kuja finally reached the steps at the end of the aisle, he raised his hand toward Noctis with a small raised eyebrow and half a smirk, which the prince chose to ignore as he reached out. And as Prompto's hand slid into his own, he let his fingers curl around the blonde's hand securely, before he gently tugged him up the steps as Kuja moved away again.

Prompto smiled softly, simply focusing on his alpha as they walked the final few steps to the altar. When they arrived, the priest was waiting for them with a fond look on his face, as though he'd been waiting for them for a long time.

"Are you ready?" he asked them, and Prompto nodded.

Noctis nodded as well, his gaze flicking briefly to Prompto as he did.

"Very well then." The priest cleared his throat lightly before addressing the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to…" His voice began to fade in Prompto's ears, as he was busy gazing at Noctis with loving eyes. He refused to acknowledge the crowd watching them, and he gave a slightly nervous smile to his alpha.

The raven merely watched him back quietly, a smile of his own gracing his face, as his hands lightly squeezed Prompto's, still held securely in his own. Soon, it came time for them to repeat their vows to each other, and then Noctis was to put the ring on his omega.

Mikoto, being the ring bearer, came over with the cases, and flipped open the first for Noctis to take. The raven smiled at her in thanks, as he took out the ring from the velvet cushion. After taking a soft breath, he took hold of Prompto's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger tenderly.

The blonde almost teared up at the sight of the ring. It was so beautiful, he couldn't help but love it. Prompto then did the same for the ring he was presented with, sliding the band onto Noctis's left ring finger as well. Finally, the moment came.

"Do you, Prompto Argentum, take Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your husband and alpha?" the priest asked.

"I do," the omega whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

"And do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Prompto Argentum as your husband and omega?" the priest asked the raven.

"I do," Noctis said without a moment of hesitation, gently rubbing his thumb along Prompto's ring.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss," the older male told them, and Prompto smiled softly as his face was gently held in a gentle pull towards Noctis.

The kiss that Noctis placed on Prompto's lips was soft and tender, and even though it lasted for no more than a few precious seconds, it felt more intense than any other kiss they'd shared.

"People of Insomnia, I now present to you your newlywed royal family!" the priest declared, and Prompto gave his new husband a watery smile. He really had to fight the tears back now, even as he stood next to his alpha and held his hand.

Noctis smiled back at him, and tenderly reached up to do away with the tears forming in his eyes, but in such a way that, to those watching it looked like he was merely moving aside his bangs. And slowly, almost unnoticed, he mouthed, "I love you, Prom."

The blonde smiled sweetly at the taller male, grateful. He knew he wouldn't be able to be as discreet as Noctis about saying it, so he settled for lightly squeezing his hand for the time being. Now to mingle with some of the people before they went to their room for privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now for some sexy times! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 8

Prompto felt almost giddy beyond belief. He was now married to the only person he'd ever loved, pregnant with his child, and was celebrating their marriage with their friends and family. He had stuck close to Noctis the entire evening, and no one made any teasing comment or remark about it, not even Zidane or Gladio.

Eventually, as the hours passed, he felt himself becoming drained from being around so many people. All he wanted now was to be alone with his husband.

Thankfully, Noctis noticed and he smiled fondly, before he turned to the others. "Hey, guys, we're going to turn in. Been a long day, after all."

Kuja allowed a small chuckle as he regarded Prompto. "Yes, we can see that. Go ahead, dear; enjoy your time alone, hmm?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Getting up from his seat at the table with a little assistance from Noctis, he thanked their friends, grateful for their presence at the wedding, especially Kuja's, despite his initial annoyance with the older omega.

"Let's go," he murmured to his husband, kissing him chastely. Noctis merely smiled as he waved goodbye to their friends as he began leading the way out. However, before they could exit the hall, they were intercepted by Zidane as he bounded over and patted Noctis on his elbow.

"Hey dudes, got a minute before ya head off?" he asked with a small grin on his face.

"Uh, sure, Zidane. What's up?" Prompto inquired, curious.

"Just wanted to give you something before I forget," the blonde quipped, briefly reaching into his pocket. When he pulled it out, he was holding two small, rectangular pieces of paper that were just a little thicker than paper. "Here ya go," Zidane said with a smile as he handed them over to Noctis. "Ya guys can consider that my present to you to celebrate the marriage, alright? Anyway! I'll get outta your hair now. Catch ya later!" As he said that, he hurried off again, briefly waving over his shoulder before disappearing in the crowd of people.

Noctis frowned briefly, before he looked down to the items he'd been given. "…'Tantalus presents "I want to be your canary"'?" he murmured in slight surprise.

"Maybe that's why he was reading the book for it last month?" the omega guessed as he heard the title on the tickets.

"Maybe…" Noctis murmured, putting the tickets in his pocket, before he turned to Prompto. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, smiling softly at his husband. He took Noctis's hand in his own as they began to walk, more than happy at the moment. Thankfully, the trip to their room was uneventful, with no one stopping them and just letting them go as they wished. And when they arrived and had locked the door, they both breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I'll be honest, I'm glad we're alone now," Prompto mumbled, his hand on his very softly swollen abdomen. "As much as I love being around our friends, I prefer alone time with you, Noct."

Noctis allowed a chuckle at the words, before he stepped up closer. "Speaking of alone…" he murmured, placing his hands on Prompto's hips with a small, fond smile. "Now that we **are** alone…I have to ask…why a dress?"

"…Kuja convinced me…and he made some good points…" the pregnant male whispered shyly.

"Did he now?" the prince murmured. Then, with a small smirk, he wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. "In that case, remind me to thank him later… You look gorgeous."

Prompto blushed darkly, looking up into those smoldering dark blue eyes of his alpha's. He nuzzled against Noctis's chest with a content sigh, satisfied with everything. Noctis allowed a chuckle as he held his omega close, and like that they stayed for a while, merely enjoying each other's presence for a few precious minutes.

…that is until Noctis noticed the door to their bedroom being left ajar.

"…Prom…" Once he had the blonde's attention, he asked, "We shut the door when we left, right?" Blinking in surprise from the question, the omega frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"…because it's open." Prompto looked, and sure enough, their bedroom door was open a bit, and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I could have sworn we closed it…" he murmured.

"…wait here," Noctis murmured, as he stepped away and walked over to the door, caution and suspicion evident in every step. Prompto waited and watched, worry clear on his face. As Noctis stopped by the door, he seemed to hesitate for a moment…before he almost slammed the door open. His omega looked, but didn't see anything unusual.

"…what the hell?" Noctis breathed with a sigh. "…maybe we did forget…?"

"Maybe…" Prompto murmured, and then stepped into their room. However, his gaze was quick to focus on the object on the nightstand, and his face erupted in a crimson blush.

From a distance, it looked like some sort of blue tube with a large white cap. However, if you looked closer, you could see that it actually had a very specific (and familiar) shape, and that the "cap" was, in fact, lined with a number of different sliders.

When the alpha noticed the expression on Prompto's face, he glanced over as well…and immediately did a double-take. "Wh-what the hell?!"

"Who the hell left this here?!" Prompto yelped.

Noct shook his head to show he didn't know. Before he managed to figure out what to say, he noticed that it was lying on top of a note. Moving over slowly, as if the item would somehow jump to life and bite him, Noctis reached for the edge of the note and tugged it out. After stepping back, he unfolded it and read it…and groaned.

"Ooof cooourse…"

"Do I really wanna know?" his omega muttered.

Noctis sighed as he handed the note to Prompto. And as he took it, only three words greeted him in fancy calligraphic handwriting. However, those three words IMMEDIATELY gave away who was responsible...

" _Play nice, dears~_ "

"Dammit, Kuja…" the blonde grumbled. However, his thoughts went immediately to the one particular wet dream he'd had a few months back…involving a vibrator. The mere thought drew a blush to his cheeks. And he wasn't the only one to remember; the thought soon dawned on his alpha's mind as well, and caused his lips to curl into a small smirk.

Prompto lowered his gaze to the plush, carpeted floor, blushing brighter when he knew that it had clicked for Noctis, too. Soon, though, his vision of the floor was obscured by Noctis's dress shoes, And when he still refused to look up, Noctis's hand moved to the back of his head and tilted it back, before he locked their mouths together fiercely.

The pregnant male's hormones flared to life at the rough kiss, and Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis's neck, holding him close as he kissed back just as fiercely. Growling hungrily, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist, pulling him flush up against the alpha, while forcing his lips open and slipping his tongue inside.

Prompto whimpered and moaned as his tongue moved along with Noctis's, trembling against the taller male eagerly. Slowly, Noctis slid his hands up along Prompto's bare back, across his vertebrae, before they settled on the clip that kept his dress up. And with one, smooth motion, the clip came undone.

This drew a soft gasp from the blonde as he felt the dress loosen on his figure. Pulling away, he gave his husband a pitiful look before tugging a little at the taller male's clothes.

Noctis chuckled as he allowed Prompto to slide his tuxedo's jacket off. However, as he did, the shoulder straps of the dress slipped down his arms to hang around his elbows. And as soon as the jacket was gone, the raven pounced, kissing his omega hotly as he pushed him down onto the bed.

Prompto shivered as he felt how much Noctis desired him in that kiss. Slipping his arms free from the dress's shoulder straps, he wrapped them around Noctis's neck again, holding him close as he kissed back.

With a small growl, Noctis pushed at the white fabric now bunched around Prompto's waist, and it slipped off with barely any effort, landing on the floor. The prince finally pulled away and immediately latched onto the blonde's throat, while his hands began to roam over the bared skin hungrily.

The smaller male moaned at the attention to his throat, and cried out when Noctis's hands brushed against his exposed stomach. Noticing this, the male above him blinked briefly, before he smirked and let one hand to caress his husband's stomach again. An erotic moan escaped the blonde, and he pouted up at Noctis, despite his panting.

The prince smirked with a raised eyebrow, before his fingers skittered across the slightly swollen skin. A choked cry escaped Prompto, and he grasped at the bed cover tightly.

The sight made the prince chuckled softly, before he leaned up and glanced back to the nightstand. With his smirk almost splitting open his face, he reached over without stopping the motion of his fingers, and grabbed the vibrator from where it rested. Prompto's eyes widened in shock when he saw this, realizing EXACTLY what was about to happen.

Still smirking, Noctis moved the first slider a single click, and the vibe began to buzz and in the raven's hand. With one hand keeping Prompto in place by his hip, he moved over the vibe, pressing it against the side of his waist. Prompto whimpered as he tried not to be too loud, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

Noctis's smirk widened slightly, as he then slowly, almost torturously slow, began to drag the vibe sideways and across the blonde's stomach. A keening moan tore its way from the pregnant male's throat, and he tightened his grip on the cover until his knuckles turned white.

A throaty chuckle slipped out past Noctis's lips, as he panted for breath, moving the vibrator slowly across the skin, tracing circles around the boy's belly button…before moving the slider another click.

This time, Prompto shrieked, not expecting the vibrations to increase. Laughing breathlessly, Noctis moved the vibrator across his stomach lazily, right before pushing it right against the blonde's navel. Prompto gave a pleasured scream, unable to hold back any longer, and without warning, he came, his whole body going rigid for a few seconds.

With a soft chuckle, Noctis flipped off the vibe and set it aside for the moment, before he moved in and tenderly kissed his husband. The blonde kissed back breathlessly, still trying to regulate his breathing again after that orgasm.

"You didn't…even put it…in me…" he panted.

Noctis chuckled softly at those words, before he leaned in and whispered in his ear: "I can fix that…" as he reached for Prompto's soiled underwear. The omega shivered as the article was removed, and he barely managed to raise his hips to aid his alpha in removing the underwear. Once the article was removed, Noctis tugged his lover further onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow as his fingers began to trail along the still over sensitive skin.

Prompto shuddered heavily, the sensation of the caressing along his stomach making him hard in record time. Smiling wickedly, the alpha moved one of his hands further down, slipping it over his omega's trembling length, playing softly along the foreskin. The blonde inhaled sharply, a low moan slipping past his lips.

And as that hand teased there, Noctis's other hand slipped down even further, stroking along his inner thigh, pushing lightly. Prompto whimpered, just wanting more of the pleasure his alpha was providing him. He wasn't sure what the raven was planning, but he wasn't complaining right now.

However, after almost a minute of the agonizingly teasing touches, Noctis pulled away entirely.

"Wha…? Noct…please!" the pregnant male whined.

"Please…what?" his alpha chuckled.

"Please…I need you!"

"All in good time," Noctis chuckled as he reached out, blindly picking up the vibrator and then lifting up one of Prompto's legs by the knee. The smaller male whimpered in anticipation of what was to come. Noctis smirked at the look on his omega's face, before he set the vibe at his entrance, flicking the first slider up one click.

"AHH!" Prompto cried out, not anticipating how much it would affect him. And his husband merely laughed, as he put more pressure on the vibe, gradually pushing it further and further in. The smaller male let out a choked, keening moan, hoping that Noctis would take over with his own cock soon.

This, however, seemed to be the furthest thing on Noctis's mind as he pulled the vibe back our and then slammed it back in—as he clicked the slider up one more notch. When he did that, the toy literally buzzed against his prostate, making him shriek in pleasure.

Highly amused by the sounds his lover was making, Noctis continued moving the vibe in and out in a steady rhythm…until his finger found the second slider and flicked it up. Prompto began to squirm at that point, as he felt the head of the vibe spinning inside of him.

"Holy f-fuck, NOCT!" he screamed, trying not to kick his husband.

Noticing the motions, the prince pinned the leg not held up with his own leg, and shifted his grip on the other just enough so he couldn't be hit by it. And then, with no warning whatsoever, he pulled both sliders all the way up.

A piercing scream of ecstasy was emitted from the omega, and he found himself unable to hold out any longer, thanks to that damned toy, his cum spattering onto his stomach without warning. He was breathing heavily, even with the damn thing still buzzing in his ass.

With a soft chuckle, Noctis shut it off entirely and pulled the toy out, tossing it aside before he leaned in and gently kissed his husband. Prompto gave a quiet whine as he kissed back, unable to believe that he'd been made to cum without having Noctis inside him or much else. When they parted, he pouted up at his alpha, still trying to catch his breath.

"Never…again… That was good…but I prefer the real thing," he purred tiredly.

Noctis chuckled as he settled down next to him. "You do, hmm?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Prompto teased.

Noctis chuckled as he placed his hand in Prompto's hair. "Well then…"

And that was all he said before pulling Prompto in for another heated kiss. The blonde whimpered as they kissed, holding Noctis close by his neck, his freckled arms wrapped around him.

Chuckling softly into the kiss, Noctis began working on the buttons of his dress shirt as he toed his shoes off, gently massaging the blonde's sides. Prompto purred softly, appreciating the massage.

After what felt like forever, Noctis pulled away so that he could properly remove his shirt, before he leaned in and began to nip and suck along his husband's collarbone.

The pregnant male sighed contentedly, closing his eyes in bliss at the sensations. He loved having Noctis as his alpha, and now husband. As he lay there, he breathed out, "I love you, Noct."

Noctis smiled softly as he moved up and kissed Prompto. "I love you, too, Prom," he murmured as he ran his hands along his thighs. Prompto shivered lightly at the caress, kissing Noctis back lovingly. Smiling into the kiss, the alpha slipped one hand further down, and slipped a finger inside of his omega.

The smaller male squeaked, somewhat startled from the penetration. He blushed, embarrassed by the noise. Noctis smiled in amusement at the sound, before he moved it further in, gently rubbing along his lover's inner walls. And at the same time, he licked and nipped at the bond mark on Prompto's neck.

A heavy shudder ran through Prompto's body at the feeling of his bond mark being teased, and he moaned loudly, his cheeks burning crimson as he felt slick leaking out of his ass around Noctis's finger.

Noctis moved his finger in and out steadily for a few moments, before he slipped a second in, pushing them in even further and arching them up. The omega suddenly cried out, arching his back up as he felt those fingers brush against his prostate.

Smirking softly, Noctis slipped his fingers out and pulled away again, only to work on the remainder of his own clothes and tossing them aside. Prompto gave a small whine at the empty feeling when the fingers left him, and he gave his alpha a pitiful look.

"Be patient," Noctis murmured as he moved over after discarding his own underwear, leaning over his omega. After giving him one small kiss, he whispered, "Ready?"

"Been ready," Prompto breathed, smiling sweetly at his husband. Smiling back at him, Noctis gently held Prompto's waist with one hand, balancing on the other, and then moved in.

The smaller male gave a small gasp at the filling sensation, before he began to adjust to the raven's girth. Soon, he nodded to Noctis. Nodding back, the alpha pulled out slowly and then thrust back in swiftly, setting a fast, steady pace.

Prompto moaned loudly, the pleasure crashing over him in waves. His fingers clawed at the bed cover, seeking purchase to somehow keep himself grounded. Chuckling softly and breathlessly, Noctis reached out and wrapped his hand around Prompto's, while his other hand raised one of his legs just as he shifted position and slammed in.

This time, the pregnant male choked out a cry as the new angle allowed Noctis to slam into his prostate. Smirking, Noctis moved in and latched onto his throat, digging his teeth into the mark there, just barely not breaking the skin. Prompto whimpered and moaned, shuddering into the bed at the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt.

The sounds his husband was making had Noctis growling possessively, as his fingers tightened around his waist and hip briefly, before he pulled back and suddenly lifted up both of the blonde's legs. And then he moved forward and forced his legs against Prompto's chest, the new angle allowing him to move both easier and to slam in even harder than before.

Prompto screamed in ecstasy, the new angle creating a new sense of pleasure for him. Suddenly, he felt his release practically leap over the edge, and he couldn't even form the words to warn Noctis before he came, his cum spattering onto their stomachs. His body clenched around his alpha's cock in response, and his entire being trembled.

A groan fell from the raven's lips as he bit down on the lower lip until he drew blood, his own release hitting him as hard and as suddenly as Prompto's had. Once his body had ceased trembling and he could breathe again without gasping for every gulp of air, he gently pulled away and let the blonde's legs flop down to the mattress again.

The omega gave a soft groan as Noctis pulled out, just lying on the bed, unable to move. He was simply too tired after everything. Noctis smiled lazily as he grabbed the covers and covered them both with it, before tugging Prompt close, not even caring they were all sticky. Prompto couldn't give two fucks that they were sticky, himself. He merely cuddled close to his husband tiredly, pressing his lips to the pale skin of Noctis's collarbone softly.

"I love you so much, Noctis," he whispered.

And the prince merely smiled, running his hand lazily through Prompto's hair ( **again!** ), before deeming it necessary to respond. "Love you, too, Prompto." And with that said, Prompto hummed happily before allowing himself to fall asleep, held close by his alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And now for the play! Plus some surprising news! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 9

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto smiled slightly as he looked at his naked reflection in the bathroom mirror after his shower, seeing how much his stomach had grown since his and Noctis's wedding. He was almost halfway through with the pregnancy, as he was now three months along. He was almost concerned about how big he was at this point, but he'd heard stories of how some omegas just ended up being big, regardless of their baby's development in the womb. He couldn't help the flutter of excitement he felt at the thought of seeing their baby whenever he or she would be born.

With a sigh, he began to dry himself off, rubbing his hair mostly dry with the towel, before he heard Noctis at the door, checking on him.

"Hey…you almost done? We have to go or we'll be late."

"Just finishing getting dried off, then I gotta get dressed," the blonde called back.

"Okay," came the response, before Noctis moved back to wait for him on the bed. Smiling in slight amusement, Prompto finished drying off, before he slipped on his underwear and stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey," he greeted his husband as he padded to the closet. Fortunately, he'd had a nice outfit all ready for the occasion, and it would fit him just right at this point. It consisted of an outfit he'd borrowed from Kuja, seeing as the older omega wore clothes that would fit the pregnant male at this time.

While they were still fairly large for his much smaller frame, they were still stylish enough that this could be hidden fairly easily by securing the collar a bit and using a thin belt to hold the pants up. The light purple shirt easily reached his thighs at the front, but flared out at the back like a half-skirt (which Prompto had immediately tied into a tail upon getting it). The beige pants were simple and loose, and ended just above his ankles in a light ruffle, but it wasn't a real big issue. Finally, the white jacket Kuja had given him with it was one that ended just under his ribs, of which the sleeves flared out at the wrists, starting from the elbows. The clasp of the jacket also further helped hide the fact that the shirt under it was much too large for him.

Stepping back out of the closet once he was dressed, Prompto approached Noctis, who was still seated on the bed.

Noctis smiled as he stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," the omega smiled softly. He waited until Noctis was close to him, and then he took his alpha's hand in his own. "Let's go." The prince nodded, and began to lead the way out. They rode in the back seat of the Regalia, with Ignis driving and Gladio in the front passenger seat. As they headed to the Prima Vista theater, Prompto leaned against his husband's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He'd been very cuddly and needy as of late, but Noctis never complained.

When they arrived, the Ignis said, "We'll wait in the Regalia for you. Have a good time and enjoy the performance."

"Thanks, Ignis," the smaller male of their group smiled, accepting Noctis's help to get out of the car. Noctis nodded his head in thanks, and then led Prompto to the theater's entrance.

There were already a number of people walking in, and the majority of them were dressed very fancy, seeming to hail from every corner of Insomnia. It was already interesting just to watch the people walk in.

"Okay… Now where do we go?" Prompto wondered quietly. He'd never obviously been to a play before, or even a theater.

Noctis regarded the hall as they entered, before he spotted the entrance to what was likely the actual seats, where a couple of men were checking the guests' tickets before pointing them in the right direction of their seat. "This way…" he murmured, lightly tugging Prompto along. The blonde followed compliantly, staying close to his husband.

When they got to the men checking the tickets, Prompto looked to Noctis for their tickets.

"Tickets, please," the man asked, and when he turned to them, it became clear that the right half of his face was actually covered by a large leather patch, hiding his eye and a good chunk of his cheek and jaw.

Noctis silently pulled out the two tickets Zidane had given him, and passed them to the man. The man looked them over carefully, and then he blinked, before he let out an 'ah'. "Zidane's buds, huh?" he asked with a small chuckle as he looked at them.

"Yeah, but, how do you know Zidane?" Prompto frowned, confused.

"Didn't say anything, did he?" the man chuckled, before he pointed off to the side. "Up the stairs over there and it's at the end of the hall." After ripping off the ends, he passed the tickets back. "Enjoy the show."

Noctis frowned in question, but nodded nonetheless, and began to lead Prompto to the stairs. As they climbed up the stairs, Prompto looked at Noctis.

"I hope it's nothing bad, if Zidane knows them," he murmured.

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess…" Noctis murmured as they walked through the door. "…Wow, VIP seats…"

"Guess I was wrong," the omega chuckled as they took their seats. They had a very good viewpoint from where they sat; they could see the entire stage, even though they were viewing it from the side, so it would be a little more difficult to see there. They could also see the rest of the theater fill up gradually with people.

"…looks like a full house…" Noctis murmured as he saw the doors closing when no more people were coming in. From what they saw, there wasn't a single seat left open.

"I take it that it's a popular play?" Prompto asked, placing his hand over Noctis's between them.

"Not sure…" Noctis murmured. "The title is somewhat familiar…but I don't remember from where I've heard it before…"

"Well, maybe this will help jog your memory," the blonde smirked.

"Most likely…" Noctis murmured, just as the lights began to dim. "Well, moment of truth…"

And then, the lights on the stage lit up, and everyone applauded as a rather well-rounded, but well-dressed man stepped up onto the stage. After bowing to the audience, the man straightened up again and, as the applause died down, he spoke loudly and firmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said in voice that seemed to fill the entire room, easily heard even over the occasional murmur. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago…"

Noctis frowned as he listened to the man give them a short summary of the story. It was about a princess named Cornelia, who had fallen in love with a commoner, Marcus, but her father, King Leo, had promised her hand to the prince of the neighboring kingdom; Prince Schneider. The more he heard about the story, the more familiar it sounded, but he just couldn't recall the full story.

"…And now, noble ladies and lords," the man said then, "Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"

As the lights died for the moment again as the man left, the crowd applauded again, as the curtains opened fully. Prompto watched and listened closely as the play began, and as it went, he thought about how the story sounded semi-similar to his and Noctis's own love story, if it could even really be called that.

The first scene was of a messenger of the neighboring kingdom coming to the castle, to bring news to King Leo concerning a matter that they suspected to be about the engagement, and he informed the guard that the news was urgent. So one of the guards went into a different "scene" to inform the king he had a guest.

"Pardon the intrusion, Sire," the man said as he stepped into the room. "There be a man at the gates who claims to bring thee urgent news. Do you need us to dismiss him?"

There was a moment of silence as the king, who was currently seated behind a desk, seemingly hard at work, appeared to consider it. "'Tis always urgent for all messengers," he said then…but it was a very familiar voice to Prompto and Noctis, even though it was missing all of its usual cheekiness. "From whence does this man hail?"

"Wait…that sounded like…?!" Noctis breathed.

"Oh my god, I should have known he'd be able to act…" Prompto snickered quietly.

As the guard informed the "king", the man behind the desk hummed, before he gave a sigh and rose from the desk and stepped out further onto the stage. And sure enough; it was, in fact, Kuja. However, unlike the times they'd seen him before, he was dressed in what looked like actual royal garments in gold and purple, and his hair was secured in a long braid that rested upon his back.

"Very well…show the man in." Kuja said, waving his hand to the guard, who bowed before heading off stage for the moment.

"…Why didn't we think of him doing that earlier?" Noctis chuckled softly.

"It wasn't like it was obvious or anything," his omega pointed out.

"True…"

As they watched Kuja interact with the messenger, receiving word that Prince Schneider accepted the proposed engagement to Princess Cornelia, it was actually impressive to see how well Kuja got into the character of another person. And at the same time, it was weird to see him so much out of his usual character.

Once the messenger had been dismissed, Kuja—or "King Leo", actually—allowed a small chuckle. "All is falling into place," he said simply. "'Tis only a matter of time now until all is as it should be."

Suddenly, there was a quick rap on a "door" and a young man stumbled onto the stage. "My Liege, forgive my intrusion," he spoke quickly, bowing respectfully. "But…Princess Cornelia is not in her room."

"What?" Kuja said and his posture shifted into one of anger. "She has run off again?! When will that foolish child learn?" He gave a cold, disdainful snort before he waved his hand. "Send Blank to find her and return her to the castle."

"Sire!" the man said, before he rushed off.

And Kuja snorted icily as he walked to the other side, snarling out: "Foolish girl…this is has gone on for too long; it's time you learned this."

"He's good," Prompto murmured.

"Very good..." Noctis agreed as the scene shifted.

This time it seemed to be in a street scene, where a young woman, wearing a cloak, was walking around, turning her head every now and again as though she was looking for someone. After a moment more of this, she moved up a set of stairs onto a "bridge", and there she called out.

"Marcus? Marcus, where art thee?"

At that voice, Noctis's eyes went wide. "Wait…that wasn't who I think it was, is it?"

"I think it is," Prompto whispered in awe.

The woman looked around once more, searching, still, before she sighed and moved to the audience's side of the bridge. As she did, though, a different figure, wearing a lighter cloak, walked up to the bridge from the other side. However, as they looked closer, Noctis and Prompto realized that this person was significantly shorter than others. Which immediately told them who it was before the hood was even thrown back.

"Cornelia," Zidane called out, drawing the woman's attention.

"Marcus…!" she cried as she stumbled to him, tripping over something with a cry, though Zidane was there to catch her.

"Cornelia, love, what ails thee?" Zidane said once he had her at arm's length. "Why did thee leave the castle so early? Did the King not forbid you from doing so?"

"I am sorry, but this could not wait…" the woman admitted, as she flicked back her own hood.

And sure enough, under that, was the face of Lady Lunafreya.

"This is gonna be good," Prompto smirked, lightly squeezing Noctis's hand.

Luna, playing Cornelia, told Zidane that King Leo had planned to have her betrothed to Prince Schneider, and they spoke about their options, and how to solve the issue they were now confronted with. Eventually, Zidane—or Marcus, came with a plan.

"Let us run away, then."

"Run away? To where? Marcus, my father has access to all of the kingdom... There's nowhere for us to go."

"Maybe not here…but listen to me; I've a friend at the docks, he owes me a favor. I can arrange us a path away from the kingdom, outside of your father's grasp. We can be together there."

"That sounds wonderful…" Luna said, as she and Zidane embraced each other.

As they pulled away, Zidane said, "I will meet thee here, in two nights' time. And then we shall make our own future."

"I would like that," Luna said with a smile. Prompto merely smiled lightly, looking at Noctis briefly before returning his attention to the stage.

When they separated however, with Zidane leaving first, Luna was faced with, whom they assumed to be Blank, going by the earlier scene. The two had an altercation concerning her meetup in two nights, but when she said she had no intentions to leave Marcus, Blank came up to her and 'knocked her unconsciousness', after which he said that she would be thankful for him later, leaving the scene.

"…this is **so** familiar…" Noctis murmured softly, frowning.

"I wonder why?" his omega frowned as well.

As the play continued, with Zidane/Marcus finally learning that Kuja/King Leo was keeping Luna/Cornelia captive in the castle, it began to pick up in intensity, eventually leading to a confrontation between King Leo and Marcus, with a small band of his friends. And for it being just a mere stage play, the fight that Zidane and Kuja put up was nothing short of intense. Kuja, being taller, clearly had an advantage over Zidane there, but Zidane was more nimble and lighter on his feet, darting back and forth and avoiding each swing as he lashed out with his own blade.

"…wow," Noctis murmured. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost say they were actually fighting rather than acting out a play…"

"They **are** really good," Prompto agreed quietly.

Once the scene was over, with the king limping off to tend to his injuries as his guards attempted to ward off Marcus and his friends, with the king calling out with a cold laugh that he would ensure that Marcus never saw Cornelia again. This led into a scene where two of Marcus's friends bickered about how it would be better for Cornelia to marry Schneider, as it would bring peace to the nation.

Of course, the counterargument to that was that if all were so easy, none would suffer in the world. And this clash of ideals led into an actual fight between the two 'friends', while Zidane ran off stage, likely in search of Luna/Cornelia.

And then Noctis's eyes widened in alarm. "…oh no…!"

"What?" Prompto frowned, looking at his alpha with concern.

"…I just remembered how this ends…" he murmured.

"Oh no… Should I even ask?" the blonde questioned quietly.

"Better not…" In response to the words, Prompto leaned against Noctis for a bit of support, bracing himself for what was to come, even though he didn't know exactly what that would be yet.

Marcus, at one point, snuck into Cornelia's room, searching for the princess, only for him to be captured by a pair of Leo's guards, and dragged out of the 'room'.

As the scene changed, once again to Kuja/King Leo, the man stepped onto stage, chuckling softly. However, soon, the chuckling shifted, as his shoulders began to shake violently, and then, he let out what was almost a maniacal laugh.

"Whoa…!" Noctis choked out at the sudden shift in character. Even Prompto shivered lightly at the sight.

Once Kuja's laughing had subsided, he spoke coldly and cruelly. "All is going well now… Soon Schneider will be wed to Cornelia…and then he **and** his kingdom will be MINE!" This statement was followed by another, cruel laugh, until the two "guards" came over with Zidane in between them, still struggling against their grasp.

"Sire! We've captured Marcus!" one of them stated. Prompto whimpered quietly. Noctis noticed and reached over to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Aah, Marcus," Kuja crooned in a way that was somewhat similar to his usual behavior. "Did you truly believe I'd let you simply walk in and steal my daughter away? What a foolish idea."

"You won't get away with this, Leo!" Zidane shouted as he tried to wrench his arms loose.

"Ah, but I fear I already have, boy," Kuja chortled. Just then, there was the sound of a bell tolling. "Do you hear that?" he asked, gesturing toward where the sound came from. "Once yonder bell strikes three, I'll have your head meet the axe!"

Noctis's fingers tightened for a brief moment, as he took a few steadying breaths. The smaller male by his side squeezed Noctis's hand briefly, trying to calm himself and his alpha at the same time.

"And furthermore—"

However, Kuja's words were cut off by a woman's cry. "Father, no!"

Upon the cry, Zidane's head snapped up and he gasped. "Cornelia!" he shouted, using the guards' confusion to rip himself loose just as Luna came running over with one of the actors playing a friend of Marcus.

Noctis squeezed back as they watched the two 'lovers' reunite, with Marcus's friend trying to persuade the king into granting them his blessing rather than push them away. Unfortunately, the king would not budge, insisting still on Cornelia's marriage to Prince Schneider.

"Now I'm getting nervous…" Prompto whispered.

As Zidane and his allies dealt with the guards, forcing them to flee, Zidane pulled out a sword and faced Kuja with it. "I'll not allow it, Leo!" he declared vehemently. "Thee hast caused enough harm already! This is for all my friends that thee murdered…and for the happiness of thine own child!"

And then he moved in with a cry and thrust forward—and then, as one, the crowd screamed, gasped or cried when Luna jumped in front of the blade meant for Kuja.

Prompto gave a gasp at the action, instinctively ducking his head against Noctis's chest.

"Cornelia?!" Both Kuja and Zidane choked out in alarm as Luna collapsed, though Kuja caught her before she hit the floor.

Noctis bit his lip as Luna apologized to Zidane, saying that despite everything she still loved her father dearly and didn't wish for him to die, before she addressed Kuja, begging with her "dying breath" of him to forgive her selfishness and to spare her beloved.

And as her form went limp, Kuja cried out the princess's name, his voice choked as though he were actually holding back tears, while Zidane stumbled back, dazed and horrified.

"What have I done!?" he cried out, as his entire body trembled. "Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!?" Clenching his teeth, the blonde clutched his sword tightly. "O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

And as he said that, he took the blade in both hands and turned it around.

"Marcus!" the man's friend shouted in horror, just before Zidane thrust the blade toward himself, releasing only a brief cry of pain, before he crumpled to the floor.

Prompto whimpered as he fought back tears at the sight. Noctis took a few heavy breaths to compose himself, watching as the story finally reached its conclusion, with the lights dimming on the stage.

"Yeah…" he murmured, rubbing Prompto's shoulder. "That…that was well played…"

"Very much so," the pregnant male mumbled. And as the music finally died down, the crowd erupted in applause, though the couple could hear more than a few people sniffling and/or crying. And then the lights came back on and all the actors came onto stage, taking their bows graciously as the people stood from their seats, shouting out words of praise above the roaring applause.

Prompto settled against Noctis tiredly as this happened, his eyes starting to drift closed. It was getting late, and he was pregnant, so he needed some sleep. Noctis smiled softly at the omega, lightly patting his head, before he carefully stood, lifting his husband in his arms. "C'mon…let's go home, kay?"

"Yeah…" the smaller male mumbled. Noctis smiled softly as he started walking. By the time he managed to safely descend the stairs, Prompto was already fast asleep.

Still smiling, Noctis made his way out through the people still crowding around the entrance, beginning the short trek to the Regalia.

"How'd it go?" Gladio asked when they got close.

"It was interesting," Noctis said with a small nod. "Took a while before I remembered the story, though…"

However, before either Ignis or Gladio could ask about it, someone suddenly hit him on the back, almost making him stumble.

"Yo, dude!" Zidane quipped as he stepped around. "So how'd ya like it?"

"Zidane," Noctis greeted with a half-smile. "It was interesting…very convincing, too."

"Heheh! That's what we do it for!" the blonde quipped cheekily. Luna soon joined them, smiling softly at the sight of Prompto in Noctis's arms.

"He's tired, I see," she giggled lightly. "How did I do, Noctis?"

Noctis chuckled. "You did good. I'm impressed."

"So, you whisked Lunafreya away again, huh Zidane?" Gladio smirked at the short alpha.

"Hey, I left a note this time!" Zidane quipped with a laugh.

Just then, Kuja walked over as well, adjusting his sleeves properly as he went.

"As long as no one is left panicking over any disappearance, then all should be well," Ignis chuckled.

"Mmm…" Prompto groaned quietly, before opening murky blue eyes. He was pleasantly surprised to see their friends with them. "Hey guys," he smiled tiredly. "That was a really good play."

"Glad you liked, man!" Zidane said with his usual grin.

Kuja, however, was silent as he regarded the boy.

Feeling Kuja's suddenly intense gaze on him, Prompto looked at the older omega, frowning. "Is something wrong, Kuja?" he asked.

The silver-haired man didn't answer, though. Instead, he briskly walked over to Noctis (who was still holding his husband up) and merely said, "Pardon the intrusion," before he brought his fingertips against Prompto's stomach and began lightly pressing down at seemingly random points.

"Uuuhh…Kuj? You alright?" Zidane asked after a moment of hesitation.

Even Prompto was feeling weird. "What are you doing?" he asked, almost wanting to pull away. Kuja remained quiet still, until he finally stepped back with a thoughtful hum.

"…something wrong?" Noctis asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"…Maybe…" Kuja murmured in thought, his hand to his chin. Before anyone could ask further… "If you've too small a nursery, that is…"

"What?" the pregnant male uttered, almost confused. He had an idea of what Kuja was insinuating, but he wanted to be sure.

"Well, given your size, dear," Kuja said with a small smirk as he gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'd say it's almost certain you're not carrying a single child in there."

"Wait what?" Zidane yelped.

Prompto blinked, stunned by the realization that the larger male was more than likely right. He looked at Noctis, his bright blue eyes wide, and he almost seemed to be seeking confirmation from him that it was true, he was carrying twins.

Noctis shook his head softly, showing he didn't know, before he looked to Kuja. "You're sure of this?"

"Fairly much so, dear," Kuja said with a cheeky chuckle. "Believe it or not…but I would suggest making sure you have enough space." Rather than wait for them to respond, though he turned to his brother. "Zidane."

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"Be a gentleman and take the lady home, hmm?"

"Hey I was getting to that!" Zidane exclaimed, but Kuja merely chuckled as he walked off.

"Later, dears."

Zidane merely rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. Prompto was still in shock, as he hadn't even considered the possibility of twins. After all, he had no siblings, let alone a twin, and the same went for Noctis. Noticing Prompto's growing distress, Luna gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You need some time to absorb this information, Prompto. Take some time at home, and try to get this confirmed with an ultrasound," she told him kindly. The pregnant male nodded once, still in a bit of a daze.

"We'll get them home safely. You had best do the same," Ignis said, aiming the last part at Zidane.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Esh…" Zidane mumbled as he reached into his bag, pulling out something that looked like a giant green carrot. And then he took a deep breath, put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth, and released a high-pitched whistle.

And barely a few moments after…

"KWEH~"

"Have a good night, boys," Luna smiled softly at the four, and then joined Zidane with Choco.

"You, too," Gladio chuckled, and then got the car door for Noctis and Prompto.

As Noctis got in the car after helping Prompto inside carefully, Zidane nodded to the group as Choco finished the Gyshal green he'd just been given, before he clicked his tongue, making the Chocobo perk up, before taking off at a run, taking the long way around through the less crowded sections of Insomnia. Likely to avoid detection.

Ignis started up the Regalia, and backed out before heading back to the castle. Once they got back, Prompto having been silent the entire way home, Ignis stopped at the front, allowing the couple to get out. The smaller male didn't even say anything as Noctis helped him out, still in shock. It was only once they were back in their room that Prompto finally uttered something.

"I…I don't know if I can do this, Noct…" he whimpered, sitting on the bed. His gaze was focused on the floor, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Prom…" the prince murmured as he moved over and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"B-but…how are we going to be able to handle twins?" the blonde whispered, leaning against his alpha.

"The same way we would've handled one," Noctis said immediately. "With every ounce of care we have. We'll do fine…and **you'll** do fine… I know you will." Once this had sunk in, Prompto sniffled, before wiping the tears away.

"You're right…" he mumbled. "Sorry…just nervous, I guess…"

Noctis smiled softly as he pulled Prompto closer. "I know…but it will all be fine. Everything will work out fine. I promise."

"Thank you," the pregnant male told his husband gratefully in a soft voice. He yawned tiredly, feeling his exhaustion starting to come back.

Noctis smiled as he helped Prompto ditch his shoes before tugging him onto the bed. "C'mon; let's get some rest. You look like you need it."

"M'kay…" Prompto hummed, curling up close to Noctis, drifting into sleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WARNING! If you HAVE NOT gotten to Chapter 12 in the game, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE OKAY WITH SPOILERS! This one's a small one, but I don't know how everyone feels about spoilers, regardless of how big they are, so don't kill me if you get mad! I warned you… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 10

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto jolted slightly in his sleep, having been awoken by a sudden noise…which was still going. He blearily opened his eyes, trying to find the source, before realizing it was Noctis's cell phone.

"Noct…your phone's going off," he groaned, lightly nudging the taller male's shoulder.

Noctis groaned softly as he rubbed at his eyes, before he rolled over and snatched his phone from the nightstand. After flicking his thumb over the screen, he put it to his ear with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Hi Noctis. It's Luna," came the familiar voice from the other end of the line. Her tone sounded almost…urgent. "Sorry I woke you…"

"Luna…? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up slowly.

"I've got some news for you and Prompto, but I'd rather tell you in person. Can Zidane and I come over soon to talk?" she asked.

"…yeah, sure," Noctis said with a nod. "Should I inform Father as well?"

"Yes, he'll want to know, as this concerns him, too. Can we be there within the hour?" she replied.

"Alright. We'll see you in an hour."

"Thank you. We'll be there soon," Luna said, and then the call ended.

"What's going on?" Prompto asked tiredly, still trying to wake up.

"Luna's coming over with Zidane…apparently she's got something to tell us."

"I wonder if she found out something about Niflheim…" the blonde murmured, frowning.

"Maybe…let's go; she wants us to get Father, as well," Noctis said as he rose to his feet.

"Huh… Okay," Prompto nodded, sitting up with a grunt. The pair got dressed in day clothes before making their way to Regis's study, where the older alpha was waiting for them at his desk.

"Lunafreya called me, as well," he told them. "She wouldn't say what it was about, only that she needed to speak with us, and it sounded urgent."

"Same here…" Noctis said as he helped Prompto into a chair. The omega cast his husband a grateful look as he rested a hand on his swollen stomach.

The couple had gotten the confirmation that they were, indeed, having twins about one month prior, thanks to an ultrasound. It was still too early to tell their genders at the time, but they'd be able to find out soon with another ultrasound by the end of the week. Three more days, and they would find out if they were having boys, girls, or one of each. Prompto couldn't help but feel excited, despite the current situation.

Not long after the pair had sat down to wait, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Regis called out. The door opened right after, revealing Luna, Zidane, and Gentiana, Luna's counterpart as Oracle.

"Hello, King Regis," the blonde woman greeted once the trio had entered and closed the door.

"Hello, Lunafreya. What is this urgent news you have for us?" the king inquired, getting straight to the matter at hand.

"I bring news regarding why Niflheim cut off the suppressant supply," she replied with a worried note to her words.

Noctis, of course, caught the worry in his old friend's words immediately, and this invoked a sense of concern with him as well. "…What kind of news?"

"Gentiana managed to eavesdrop on Aldercapt as he spoke with Ravus," she began. "By doing this, she learned that they cut off the suppressant supply with Insomnia due to the denial of their proposal for an arranged marriage between you and me, Noctis." She paused to let this sink in, and Prompto's bright blue eyes widened at the news.

"They hoped that by doing this, you would claim a random omega, and be forced with them. This would be a sort of…revenge for them, as they assumed you would be miserable. Obviously, this has backfired. For all they know, Prompto IS a random omega in their eyes, but he's definitely not. Regardless, they now wish to somehow seek revenge."

"I could not determine what those plans were, but they may plan on an assassination," Gentiana added, her tone grave. The room was silent once the words had sunk in, and soon, Prompto felt himself trembling with fear.

"…bastards…" Noctis snarled out softly, clenching his fists tightly. Regis even glowered in the general direction of Niflheim's empire, his expression furious.

"Damn those fools," he growled lowly. "Regardless of how things turned out, their plan caused many omegas in Insomnia to suffer greatly. They cannot be excused from this."

"I wish to aid you in this situation. If it comes to a fight, Zidane and I will stand by you, regardless of my bloodline," Luna said firmly.

"I will also be of assistance," Gentiana added calmly. Her voice, since she was a beta, somewhat soothed Prompto's nerves, but he still couldn't stop shaking.

Noctis took a deep breath, before he exhaled harshly. "Dammit…"

Zidane, on the other hand, didn't say anything as he hopped on a chair, his face almost completely empty.

"Thank you, all of you," Regis finally sighed out after a minute. "I know we'll need all the help we can get."

"Of course, King Regis," Luna nodded, bowing her head respectfully. Suddenly, a rapid series of knocks sounded on the door, making the king frown as he called out for the person to come in.

"Your Majesty! Magitek troops have been sighted near the wall!" a guard alerted them, causing all those in the room to tense.

"Gather the necessary forces, and take them out!" Regis ordered, his voice fierce.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the guard said, saluting the older alpha before quickly leaving.

"It seems they have decided to act sooner than anticipated," Gentiana remarked, frowning. Now Prompto was starting to panic, a quiet whimper escaping him. There was no way he could fight like this, nor would he even be allowed to do so. How was he supposed to defend himself?

Immediately, Noctis rushed to Prompto's side and wrapped his arms around the blonde, shushing him as he ran a hand through his hair, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. The blonde clutched at the comforting arms around him, struggling not to let any tears escape as he tried to calm down.

"Noctis." Regis's voice grabbed the pair's attention, and they looked at him. "I want you to remain with Prompto in the safe room. We cannot afford to let anything happen. To either of you." Before the raven could protest, his father cut him off. "I know you're an excellent fighter, Noctis. But your omega needs you, your support, and your protection."

Noctis seemed prepared to object, but one look at Prompto threw that idea out the window. "…Alright."

"Dun worry, Noct," Zidane said as he reached to his sides, pulling out a set of intricate daggers. "We got this one."

"Indeed. I'll be in contact with Ravus, actually," Luna nodded, making everyone look at her in shock. "Don't worry, he's on our side. He's fully supportive of my choices. I spoke with him before I called, and he swore on his life that he wouldn't reveal anything to anyone." Gentiana nodded in confirmation of the Oracle's words.

"As long as he can be trusted, then that is fine," Regis said. "Noctis, take Prompto to the safe room. Keep your phone on you, and one of us will contact you when all is safe." Noctis nodded as he helped Prompto up, leading him away carefully but quickly.

Zidane, in the meantime, moved to the window, peeking out to see how they were faring…before his eyes widened. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" he screamed, and the moment they had, a large orb of fire smashed through the window. Prompto gave a terrified shriek, stumbling as Noctis was getting him out.

Gentiana swiftly transformed, revealing herself as Shiva, the Glacian. Fortunately, her size wasn't massive, unlike the other Astrals, and she darted out the destroyed wall, freezing the ground and the intruders below. Luna looked at Zidane intensely, silently urging him after her.

Zidane growled softly as he looked out, before he pulled out his phone and tossed it to Luna. "Call Kuja," he said softly. "Tell him HE is here…he'll know…"

And then he vaulted out through the window and rushed off after Shiva. Luna heeded her alpha's advice, pulling up Kuja's number and calling him. As it rang, she said to Noctis and Prompto, "I'll go with you." Immediately after, Kuja answered as they made their way to the safe room.

When Kuja answered, he sounded extremely bored, which wasn't anything new. "Yes, Zidane?"

"Kuja, it's Luna. Zidane told me to call and tell you he's here," the blonde woman informed him as they trio headed to their destination. Meanwhile, they heard Regis leaving behind them to help defend their city.

Silence followed the words. Before she could repeat herself, though…

"…'he'…?"

"Zidane said you would know who he meant!" she snapped, becoming slightly frustrated, but gasped as another tremor shook the castle. Prompto yelped as he clung to Noctis in response. Noctis cursed angrily under his breath, keeping Prompto as close as he could while they hurried.

"…where are you?" Kuja asked…however, there was a deadly, growling undertone to his voice when he spoke.

"We're at the castle, and it's under attack. Zidane went with Shiva to fight off the intruding forces," she explained hurriedly.

"…five minutes."

That was all Kuja said before the connection was cut. Luna quickly pocketed Zidane's phone, and focused on helping the couple in front of her to the safe room, as the tremors were starting to get worse. As they rushed to their destination, Prompto couldn't stop the whimpers escaping him. He was terrified, this time not only for himself, but for his and Noctis's unborn children.

They soon arrived at the safe room, and Noctis unlocked the room with his hand on the identification panel, allowing them entry. Once inside, he sealed the room shut before sitting down with Prompto in his lap to comfort him. Luna, however, stood a few feet away, appearing to be deep in thought.

"…I wonder why they're making such a bold attack in the middle of the day…" she murmured.

"It doesn't matter now, Luna," Noctis pointed out, once again running a hand through Prompto's hair. "We can question it later…"

"True, but it still bothers me…" she sighed.

X*X(Outside)X*X

As Luna finally settled herself within the quiet room, though, the outside was a whir of motion with an explosion of noise to accompany it. The engines of the Magitek soldiers churned as they swung their heavy blades and fired their guns with impossibly loud bangs amidst the Magic spells being cast by the menacing "Black Mages" amidst their ranks, ranging from basic Fire, Thunder and Blizzard spells to Firaga, Thundaga and Blizzaga. All of the Crown's Guard was fighting tooth and nail against the intruders, but the number they were up against were far beyond what many of them were used to, though Gladio and Ignis were somehow able to fend off the troops coming at them.

And amidst the carnage, Zidane was darting back and forth, leaping over swings and magic spells and swiftly lashing out at every enemy he came across. Neither the Magitek soldiers of the Black Mages seemed to be able to grasp that Zidane, despite his short stature, was able to effortlessly slice either one of them to ribbons before they even formulate a proper counter strategy.

As he landed after kicking a Magitek soldier's head in before lobbing it off with a twirl of his blade, he jumped for the nearest Black Mage and tore of its casting arm before kicking it down and shoving his blades into its chest to cease its movements. "Ch…!" Snarling, he looked around. "Where the hell ARE you, you bastard?!" he fairly roared out. "STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR PUPPETS AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Shiva froze another group of Magitek soldiers and Black Mages solid, allowing the defending troops of Insomnia to destroy their fragile forms with ease.

"Where are these things coming from?!" Gladio snarled as he destroyed another five of the Black Mages.

"I'm not certain, but we need to destroy them, no matter what," Ignis replied, spearing his lance through three Magitek soldiers' chests. Out of nowhere, Ravus appeared, slashing through several of the Magitek soldiers and Black Mages with his sword.

"What are **you** doing here?!" Gladio demanded, glaring at the man.

"I'm on your side, as long as Lunafreya is safe," Ravus replied.

"She's in the safe room," Ignis told him, barely heard over the commotion, but Ravus heard him, nodding in acknowledgement before they all three resumed fighting.

Suddenly, a chilling, mechanical-like voice from behind Ravus screamed, "KILL!" giving him only a few second to leap aside to avoid the Fira spell thrown at him by one of the Black Mages. Once he had straightened up, the Black Mage screamed the same phrase again, preparing another spell—only for a pure white orb suddenly smashed into its back and crushed it to the ground.

The orb then whizzed away, towards where a number of similar orbs were circling around Kuja, who was standing on top of a nearby wall. And the look on his face was one that couldn't even be described.

"Zidane's further down with Shiva!" Ignis called to him. Kuja merely regarded Ignis for a moment, before he gave one derisive snort and lightly hopped up—right before he literally flew off in the direction Ignis had given him, the white orbs circling around him as he did. Shiva soon glided over to the omega, nodding to him as she guided him to his younger brother, who was still tearing apart the Magitek soldiers and Black Mages.

Upon landing (smashing down a Magitek soldier's face into the ground with his heels) Kuja barely said a word as he flicked his hand up, which made the white orbs around him throw back the nearest Black Mages before they could finish casting.

"Thanks," Zidane growled without looking up.

"…where is he?" Kuja nearly demanded of the younger man.

"Hiding. What else is new?"

Shiva seemed to understand who they were speaking of, even without them saying just who. Freezing another group solid again, she darted off, seeking out this mystery person.

As Shiva left the two brothers alone, the pair started ripping their way through the opposition, Zidane with his daggers, and Kuja with his arsenal of spells that even reduced the Black Mages to little more than ashes.

Kuja snarled as one Magitek soldier refused to drop at the first hit, right before he snapped his hands forward, sending all orbs surrounding him to slam into it. And as he moved his hands, he almost cackled as the orbs seemed to dance to his motions.

"Come **dance** with me!" he jeered, before the orbs shot the soldier into the air.

And Zidane took the opening to vault off of a Black Mage and somersault upward, before tearing the soldier to bits.

Meanwhile, Shiva flew along, seeking out this mystery person Zidane and Kuja spoke of. She soon spotted someone suspicious that she didn't recognize, the older man wearing black armor with a cloak and his graying, almost white hair gone from the top of his head. The man was far back behind the Black Mages, and she decided to lure him in.

Darting down, she swiftly threw an ice ball at him, striking the ground at his feet.

The man looked up after jumping away from the ice being hurled at him, but his expression didn't change from the empty frown he wore. However, rather than retaliate personally for the assault, the man merely flicked one of his hands, which immediately had a small handful of Black Mages turn on Shiva. And as he snapped his fingers, each of them launched a powerful Firaga spell towards her.

Shiva was swift to counter, dispelling the Black Mages and their Firaga spells with her Diamond Dust attack. Instead of attacking the man again, however, she sent out an image of herself to alert Zidane and Kuja of her location.

The man merely snorted once, before he turned and began to walk away without so much as sparing Shiva a second glance. Frowning, the Astral blocked his path with a wall of ice.

This made the man stop just short of the wall before he finally turned to regard Shiva again. "…foolish Eidolon…" he murmured as energy gathered in his palm…moments before he had to dodge a burst of fire aimed for his head. The Glacian looked to see where the fire had come from, and was pleased to see Kuja had joined her.

If looks could kill, Kuja's glare would have completely obliterated the man where he stood. Anger was seeping out of his every fiber and it was a miracle that he wasn't shaking from the rage clearly boiling inside of him. "Going somewhere… 'Master Garland'?" he snarled icily.

Shiva looked between the two, seeing a faint resemblance, but ignored it for the time being to focus on the task at hand: stopping the source of the Black Mages, who was apparently named 'Garland'.

"…so…this is where you've fled to, Defect…" the man—Garland—said in a cold, monotone voice.

Kuja didn't even bother to respond to those words, or even the way he was being addressed. Instead, he merely raised his hands, which had the orbs surrounding him rise up as his feet also lifted a few inches off the ground. Shiva steeled herself for a tough fight, as she knew this wouldn't be easy.

"…you think you can win?" Garland said solemnly. There was no emotion in his voice; it was more like he was simply stating facts. "…a foolish thought."

"…" Kuja's glare deepened, and his lips pulled up into a furious snarl. "…There is **nothing** to discuss with you," he hissed, right before he launched all of the white orbs towards the man. Shiva cried out before hurling dozens of ice shards at Garland as well.

Despite his obvious age, Garland was still able to avoid the orbs almost easily, before raising his hand—which halted the shards in their tracks, before they flew right back at their caster.

Shiva swiftly darted about, dodging the shards with ease, before circling around and throwing an ice spear at Garland.

As Garland dodged the spear almost easily, Kuja lunged forward with a short cry, snapping his hands out and sending the white orbs dancing through the air in an attempt to hit him, but Garland was avoiding all of the swipes with ease that should not even be possible for someone his age.

And Kuja didn't even seem to notice that his rage was doing him more harm than good.

Noticing Kuja's growing rage, Shiva flitted over to him, attempting to calm him so he would fight smarter.

However, Kuja didn't even seem to notice the Astral's presence, launching spell after spell at Garland, and while some of the spells graced his shoulder, they were just short of actual hits. And the old man clearly saw this.

"…pathetic…" he said simply, dodging another fire spell.

Kuja snarled in fury, before he released a furious screech as power built up along every fiber. And then he suddenly screamed out, "Just GO _AWAY!_ " as the sky above Garland was suddenly torn open.

Shiva dodged the massive orbs of exploding magic with pure ease, practically phasing through them as she made her way to Garland. The Glacian knew this needed to end soon, or else Kuja would end up getting hurt badly.

However, when the dust lifted, Garland was gone from where he had been mere moments ago. Shiva blinked, frowning, before trying to sense where the cold-mannered man had gone. Kuja cried out in frustration, looking around in an attempt to figure out where Garland had disappeared to as well.

"…Fool…"

The word made Kuja gasp and whirl around—only to choke as Garland's hand suddenly closed around his neck, cutting off his air and making him claw at the man's armored arm.

Shiva's demeanor changed then, her normally calm thoughts shifting to cold ones that matched her icy form. She attempted to get close to the pair, but several Black Mages appeared, launching Firaga spells at her and forcing her to back down for a moment as she dealt with them.

"…pathetic wretch…" Garland said simply, as energy gathered in his palm. And then, just as Shiva broke through the Black Mages, the man slammed the energy into Kuja's chest, the following explosion throwing the omega back with a cry of agony, before he hit the ground…and that was where he stayed.

Shiva cried out, darting towards Garland, and then, as soon as she was close enough, she simply tapped him on the chest with her icy finger, and the man froze into a solid icy form, before plummeting to the ground below, shattering into thousands of pieces and shards. She then sent another projection of herself to bring Zidane to Kuja's aid.

As Shiva dropped down next to Kuja, she breathed in relief upon noticing that Kuja was alive. However, he was just barely hanging on.

"Ah shit…!" Shortly after that cry, Zidane skidded over, crouching by his brother. "Kuja?! Kuja, c'mon!" The Astral shifted back to her human form, looking at Zidane sorrowfully.

"Garland had him in a death-grip, and slammed magical energy into his chest before I could stop him," she explained. "I'm sorry…"

"Ah crap…!" Zidane hissed, before turning to Shiva. "Can you get him back? He needs help, ASAP!"

"I'll do what I can," she murmured, starting out by pulling out a hi-potion from her pocket. She gently propped up Kuja's head, and carefully poured the bitter liquid down his throat, seeing him swallow automatically. From there, she focused her energy on his chest, extracting the energy from Garland's attack from him. It seemed the energy the older man had used not only exploded, but had almost stayed in his chest to cause more damage. Soon after she finished, Kuja coughed harshly, his eyes fluttering open.

Despite his eyes flickering open, though, his vision seemed to be blurred, and his entire frame shuddered, as if he was in pain.

"Take it easy, Kuja," Shiva soothed, looking to Zidane.

"Get him to the castle, please!" Zidane said as he stood up, turning to the Black Mages now coming for them. "I got these asses…" Shiva nodded, and then shifted to her true form again before scooping up the omega and swiftly flying off to the castle, heading for the safe room. She phased through the door, startling the three occupants, but said nothing until after she had set the silverette onto the sofa.

"He was attacked, and almost died. I treated him, but he needs to rest," she said to Luna, before phasing through the door again and returning to the fight outside. Prompto whimpered at the sight of Kuja, worried for his friend.

Noctis regarded the omega for a moment, watching as the man's shuddering continued long after Shiva had left. Glancing down to Prompto, and then to Kuja, he finally made up his mind.

He stood up, lifting Prompto as well and moving him to sit at Kuja's feet. "Luna, can you watch them, please?"

"But Regis said to stay here," she frowned.

"Noct… Please don't go…" Prompto whispered.

"I can't just stay here," Noctis pointed out to his old friend, before he turned to Prompto and lightly kissed him. "It'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it… I promise."

"Just hurry back, for Prompto's sake," Luna told him, her tone leaving no room for argument. Prompto, however, drew his knees in as best as he could with his pregnant belly, hugging them as he nodded shakily. Noctis nodded softly, before he reached over and briefly hugged his husband close, before he hurried off.

He didn't get far, however, as a sudden explosion blew apart the wall opposite the safe room. Prompto screamed, terrified, as he backed himself into a corner. Noctis jumped in alarm, before he ran back, and stood between the wall and his friends, materializing his blade in hand. Of all people, Aldercapt practically stalked over, his demeanor almost…cocky.

"Well, well, Prince Noctis. Going to defend that random omega you claim to love?" he sneered. Powerful Magitek soldiers were behind him, a dozen of them prepared to fight Noctis.

Noctis didn't even bother to respond to the man, staying right where he was, shielding Prompto, Luna, AND Kuja as he adjusted his hold on his blade.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Aldercapt smirked wickedly. He then motioned briefly with his fingers, and the Magitek soldiers began to move towards Noctis, ready to fight.

"Get down!" a very familiar voice bellowed at Noctis, right before a powerful shockwave sent the soldiers flying back. Once the dust cleared, it was revealed to be Gladio, as he lifted his shield from the floor.

"Gladio!" Noctis breathed out in relief, a small smile on his face, before he wiped the expression off of his face.

"Focus on protecting the others! Ignis is on his way," the larger beta ordered, knocking half of the soldiers down with his broadsword. Noctis nodded as he leaped forward and cut through the nearest soldier, spinning on a dime and switching his blade for a mace to destroy the next one's face, snarling furiously.

Prompto whimpered, petrified, as he watched. He couldn't even bring himself to move, let alone to fire his gun if he had it.

"Look out!" Ignis's voice warned, and then he speared through two of the soldiers with his lance. "Watch over the others!"

Noctis growled angrily as he knocked another soldier away, his eyes flashing from blue to violet in his anger. There was NO way he was letting these assholes near his husband OR his kids! Suddenly, Prompto gave a fearful cry as Aldercapt got close while Noctis had been distracted.

"PROMPTO!" Noctis screamed, immediately jumping back and smashing into the older male's side, knocking him away. Aldercapt let out a furious snarl as he got back up, unsheathing his sword and charging at Noctis. The prince snarled as he snapped up his sword and blocked the incoming blow. Then, with a roar, he lashed out and forced Aldercapt away from him.

Prompto watched fearfully as his alpha and the cruel Niflheim leader clashed again, Aldercapt slashing at the raven's legs right before they met, knocking him down. The blonde watched in terror as the old alpha then turned on him while Noctis struggled to his feet.

Out of nowhere, a powerful blast sent Aldercapt flying off to the side, and Prompto looked to see Regis glowering furiously at his opponent, his eyes glowing red.

"You will NOT touch my son or his omega, Aldercapt!" Regis boomed. Aldercapt snarled back, enraged. Then Ravus appeared, going to stand protectively in front of Luna and Kuja as she stuck by the older omega.

"Leave, Father!" Ravus growled. "You're sorely outmatched!" Aldercapt glowered at his son, furious beyond belief.

"How DARE you turn on your father, Ravus!" Aldercapt spat.

"Stand down, Aldercapt. I will not hesitate to end you," Regis ordered coldly, positioning himself in front of Noctis and Prompto. Sneering, the leader of Niflheim suddenly raised his hand, right before he swiftly flicked his hand at Noctis, hurling a hidden dagger at the prince, who was unable to avoid the strike to his lower arm.

"NOCT!" Prompto screamed as his husband collapsed in pain.

"DIE, FOOL!" Regis roared, before stabbing Aldercapt in the chest with his sword, instantly killing him. Prompto, finally forcing himself to move, hurried to Noctis, tears in his eyes.

"Noct! Noct, come on, please! Stay with me!" he pleaded, holding him close.

"He needs help," Luna said, giving a sharp whistle. Then Shiva appeared, and she gently brushed against Noctis's wound with one of her wings.

Blinking wearily, Noctis slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he pushed up. "Nrgh…ow…"

"Oh thank god…" Prompto hissed, pressing his face into the raven's neck.

"Argh…! Prom…! Easy, I'm okay," Noctis reassured him, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you hurt…" the blonde whimpered.

"I know," Noctis murmured, rubbing his back.

Smiling softly at the sight, Luna murmured to Shiva, "Can you go get Zidane? I hope he's okay…"

The Astral nodded, and then flitted outside, returning with a concerned look as she carried the short blonde in. As Shiva set the blonde down, however, the blonde collapsed, crumpling to the floor.

"Zidane!" Luna gasped, kneeling by his side. "Shiva, can you help him?" she asked urgently, and the Glacian nodded, brushing her wings against Zidane's chest.

The blonde coughed harshly for a moment, before he blinked awake, glancing around slowly. "…w…whuh…?"

"Shiva brought you here, and you collapsed when she set you down," Luna murmured, holding her alpha close. "What happened?"

"…G…Gar…land…" the blonde managed to get out. "Garland…happened…"

Luna stiffened, before carefully hugging the blonde alpha. "At least tell me he's gone…" she whispered.

Zidane groaned as he tried to sit up, but his limbs didn't seem to be responding to him as they should. "…should…but…he…g…genetic…cl…cloning…"

"Easy, Zidane," the blonde woman soothed. "You can't afford to hurt yourself further…"

"…'m…fine…" Zidane choked out slowly, as he tried to raise his hand. "…a…are you…?"

"I'd be more worried about you," Luna smiled slightly, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"…h-hey…'m…not gonna…go down…that easy…" he got out, trying to smile up at her, but the expression seemed to be somewhat forced.

"Just rest. You've more than earned it," Luna told him.

"Let's take Zidane, Noctis, and Kuja to the infirmary. They'll be able to rest and recover there," Gladio said, and Regis nodded.

"Please do. Iris will be able to tend to their wounds there," the king agreed. The large beta nodded, and picked up Kuja before carrying him to the infirmary, Ignis following with Zidane.

"Noct…? Can you walk?" Prompto asked softly. Noctis nodded softly, before he carefully rose to his feet, helping Prompto up as well. The pregnant male sighed out of relief, thankful that Noctis was at least able to walk.

"Go to the infirmary and get some rest, my son. You definitely need it," Regis told him with a small smile.

"R…right…" Noctis got out, as he began to walk after Ignis and Gladio, with Ignis carrying Zidane and Gladio carrying Kuja. As they went, Noctis held Prompto close to him, breathing slightly heavily.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Prompto asked quietly as his alpha slowly made his way to the infirmary, the blonde staying glued to his side.

"I'll be okay…" Noctis murmured, before he glanced toward Gladio and Ignis. "…I'm more worried about them…"

"Right…" the smaller male mumbled. He was worried about their friends, too, but his worry for Noctis was greater, despite the lesser injuries. Eventually, they made it to the infirmary, where Iris was waiting for them.

"Come on in, guys. I'm ready to help," she smiled. After she had looked over the brothers' injuries, she stepped back and said, "They just need some pain medicine and rest."

"Thank god…" Prompto sighed. Noctis managed a small sigh of relief as well, nodding his head softly in thanks.

"As long as they're gonna be okay, we'll head to get some rest ourselves, right Iggy?" Gladio said, lightly nudging the sandy blonde's side with his elbow.

"Indeed. We'll take our leave now," Ignis nodded. Once they had left, Iris hummed curiously as she examined Kuja's back more closely.

"What's wrong?" Prompto asked, watching her.

"He's got a scar on his back here," the brunette frowned.

"…a scar?" Noctis repeated as he and Prompto moved over quietly.

Hidden beneath the silver-haired omega's hair was a long scar running eight between his shoulders, paper thin at the ends, yet about two inches in width right in the center of it. It didn't appear to have ever been properly stitched, either; more like it had been left to heal on its own.

"Holy shit…" the prince mouthed.

"Oh god… I wonder what happened?" his omega wondered quietly.

"Well, we obviously won't get any answers while he's resting," Iris pointed out, starting to head towards the cabinets. "He needs some pain medicine, so I'm just going to give him a small shot of something to help him rest easier." She paused, before looking back at the pair. "Noctis, at least rest as well. Prompto, you can stay with him." The blonde nodded thankfully, going to an open bed with Noctis as he settled on it.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the pregnant male whispered as he curled up with his alpha as best as he could.

"…Forget me for a moment," Noctis sighed out, as he wrapped his arms firmly around his husband's shoulders, pulling him close. "I'm just…just glad you're alright…that the three of you are alright…"

"But you got hurt, I didn't," Prompto mumbled, burying his face into Noctis's chest and inhaling his comforting alpha scent. "I have every right to be worried…"

"Hey guys?" Iris piped up as she finished giving Kuja a shot of pain medicine, drawing their attention to her. "How would you like to find out the genders of the twins while you're here? I'm sure it's close enough to that time."

"I'd love to," the smaller male nodded, looking at Noctis eagerly.

Noctis smiled softly as he nodded. "If you have the time to spare…please do."

"All right. Let me get the ultrasound machine," she smiled. She went into another part of the infirmary, soon returning with the ultrasound machine on its cart. "Okay Prompto, you know the drill. I'll do this so Noctis can still rest with you."

"Thanks, Iris," Prompto smiled slightly, carefully rolling so he was on his back while remaining close to his husband. He pulled his shirt up, allowing the brunette to squeeze the gel onto his stomach, shivering at the cool feeling of it. He held Noctis's hand firmly as Iris then pressed the wand to his swollen stomach, turning on the machine in the process. After a bit of searching with the wand, she smiled brightly.

"Looks like you guys are having two little boys," she announced. The pregnant male looked at Noctis happily.

"We're gonna have boys," he murmured, tears of happiness welling up in his bright blue eyes.

The prince allowed a small smile as he nodded. "So we are…" he murmured, briefly kissing Prompto to his temple.

"Congratulations, guys. They're both looking good, and developing at an appropriate rate," Iris told them, her tone holding nothing but joy for her friends. "At this rate, you'll be due at the eight-month mark, right on time."

"Thank you, Iris," Prompto told her.

"Anytime, guys. I'll let you clean yourself up, and then you both should get some rest," she replied, handing the omega a small towel to wipe off the gel. "I'm sure Zidane and Kuja will be awake and feeling better by then." Noctis nodded as he helped Prompto wipe off the gel, before they got themselves comfortable.

"I'm so happy…and relieved," the blonde murmured once Iris was gone.

"Ssshh…" Noctis shushed him gently, running a hand through his hair. "Just rest… I'll be right here, I promise."

"M'kay…" Prompto nodded, snuggling closer. He soon drifted off in his husband's arms, content with his life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: We're in the home stretch, everyone! I hope you guys like the names Milaya and I picked out! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 11

When Prompto woke next, it was to soft voices nearby. He blearily opened his eyes to see Zidane and Luna sitting on the bed he'd been resting on, talking quietly.

"Hey guys," he smiled tiredly.

"Hello, Prompto," Luna greeted. Zidane lightly waved his hand, though his normal cheery attitude seemed to have gone with the wind.

"Are you okay, Zidane?" the pregnant male asked, concerned at the lack of energy.

"Yeah…no…? I dunno…" Zidane finally admitted with a small sigh, as he looked over to where Kuja still rested, though his sleep seemed anything but peaceful. Prompto looked over as well, and then remembered the scar Iris had found on the older omega's back.

"…Zidane? Do you know how Kuja got the scar on his back?" he questioned, almost hesitant.

"…you saw, huh?" Zidane asked instead, sighing. "…yeah, I do…"

"What happened?" he frowned, curling closer to Noctis's warmth on his back.

"…our 'father' happened…"

"Was that that Garland guy you mentioned fighting earlier?" Prompto guessed. Luna pressed herself into Zidane's side for comfort in response.

"…" Zidane merely nodded. The taller blonde male sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Zidane… I feel so bad for Kuja…"

"…yeah, well…should be gone now…hopefully…" the smaller blonde mumbled.

"How could he not be dead?" Prompto asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "As long as you finished the job, he should be.

"Maybe it would've…had today not been the second time I buried steel in his chest…" Zidane growled.

"Wait, what?" This time Luna was confused.

"He's…a genetic engineer…" the blonde murmured. "And…he's figured how to clone himself…"

"Well, let's just hope it's over this time…" Prompto sighed. He then noticed how Luna's hand was resting on her stomach, despite it being flat. His eyes widened, and he realized she was doing the same thing he'd been doing since his own heat with Noctis. "Luna…are you pregnant?"

"I am, actually," she giggled, looking fondly at her alpha. "I had my heat two weeks ago."

"Well, congratulations, guys," the pregnant male smiled, starting to sit up. His movement lightly jostled Noctis, waking him.

Groaning, Noctis rubbed at his eyes before peeking out through half-lidded eyes. "What now…?" he got out sleepily.

"Luna's pregnant," his omega told him excitedly.

"Wha…?!" Noctis managed to get out, before he sat up quickly and turned to Luna for confirmation.

"Two weeks ago I had my heat," she laughed lightly, amused by her old friend's reaction.

Though it was clearly not something he was expecting to hear upon waking up, Noctis was quick to recover and smiled at his childhood friend. "Wow…well, congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Noctis," the Oracle smiled.

"Think you're gonna have twins, too? Since Zidane's a twin?" Prompto asked, grinning.

"We'll just have to wait and see," the blonde woman replied.

"Oh! Speaking of twins, we're having boys," the pregnant male told the pair.

Zidane looked up curiously, and after a moment, he managed to give them a smile of his own. "That so, huh? Sounds cool. Guess you can finally start thinking of names, huh?"

Noctis laughed. "I suppose that's true…"

"We'll probably need to focus on the nursery more, though, now that we know we don't need pink," Prompto laughed. As he laughed, though, he suddenly stopped as he felt a couple of jabs from his belly.

"Prompto?!" both Noctis and Zidane got out. Prompto blinked, a little confused, before he placed his hand on his stomach and felt the jabs again, making his face light up. Silently, he took Noctis's hand and placed it on his belly.

Though Noctis blinked in confusion, when he felt the kicks against his hand, his eyes widened, before he smiled softly. "Well, someone wants attention, huh?"

"Wait that was it? Phew…" Zidane breathed out. "Was worried for a second…"

"Well, it IS about that time in his pregnancy," Luna pointed out to her alpha. Prompto chuckled as felt another couple of kicks, leaning against his husband contently.

"They're already getting active," he remarked.

"Heh…wonder who they got that from?" Noctis chuckled. The next couple of kicks drew a small wince from the omega.

"And I think they got their strength from their dad," Prompto snickered. Noctis merely chuckled softly at those words. Luna got up from where she sat with Zidane, and came over to the pair.

"May I feel?" she asked, and Prompto nodded. She placed her hand on his stomach, and jumped slightly when the twins kicked against her palm. "They ARE strong," she laughed softly. Looking back at Zidane, she said, "Come on, Zidane. You'll feel it with me eventually."

"Eh? …well…ah what the hell, why not?" the blonde quipped as he moved over and placed a hand on Prompto's stomach. The twins kicked against the short alpha's hand immediately, making Prompto laugh.

"Good to know they have such a good extended family," he smiled.

Zidane finally managed a genuine laugh at those words. "Yeah, they're clever like that looks like."

Noctis chuckled softly. Iris came into the room at that moment, grinning.

"I overheard everything," she giggled. "First off, congrats, Luna and Zidane. Second, seems the twins are definitely healthy. I'm glad."

"Thanks, Iris," the two omegas told her.

"Of course, guys. Actually, I gotta give Kuja another dose of pain medicine," she said. "Hopefully this will help him to feel better sooner."

"I think it's a little trickier than that…" Zidane admitted. When Iris looked over, Zidane tapped his own temple. "Think the biggest problem is up here now…that…may take him a few days, most like…"

"So…we're just playing a waiting game?" Prompto guessed, frowning.

"Unfortunately…think it's best we get Miko out here to assist… We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Does she even know what happened?" Luna frowned.

"I texted her, so she knows **something** went down…" Zidane said with a nod.

Noctis nodded briefly, before saying, "I could ask Ignis to go collect her if you want."

"Might be smart, yeah…"

"She needs to be here," Prompto agreed. Resting his hand on his stomach, he gave an almost lazy smile as the twins kicked at his touch. "Three more months…" he murmured. Noctis smiled and wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulder as he pulled out his phone to call Ignis.

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

"Man, my ankles are so damn swollen…" Prompto grumbled as he sat with Luna in the nursery. He was due any day now to give birth to the twins, and despite having loved every aspect of carrying them in his womb, he was tired of being sore.

"I know how you feel," she agreed, her hand resting on her own swollen stomach. Granted, hers was probably about a third of the size of Prompto's, but she was feeling it, too.

"I just hope the boys will be ready to come out soon…" the blonde male sighed. "I know Iris said they'll come out when they're ready, but still!"

"Just be patient," she smiled.

"Kinda hard to be when Noct isn't around to distract me…"

Suddenly, someone's arms wound around him from behind. "You called?"

"Hey," Prompto smiled, relaxing instantly in the comforting hold. He couldn't resist his alpha, there was no way. Nor could he help but relax around him.

At that moment, Zidane vaulted over a chair to plop down on the seat next to Luna. "Heyo," he quipped in greeting. The pregnant woman scooted closer to her alpha, happy he was with them.

"How's Kuja doing?" Prompto asked as Noctis settled behind him on the bench he sat on.

"Better," Zidane admitted. "He's throwing himself into work back at the theater to keep his mind off of things, so…" After shrugging, though, he frowned suddenly. "Which reminds me… I thought I was seeing things…but there's been this girl coming by the theater regularly…and I coulda sworn she was checking him out on stage."

That news actually made Noctis hum curiously. Prompto's curiosity was piqued as well, and he looked at Zidane with wide eyes.

"Do you at least know her name?" he asked.

"Nope. She keeps disappearing at the end of each show," Zidane said with a sigh. "Kuj says I'm imagining things, but I'm not so sure…"

"Well, whoever she is, I hope she at least makes a move at some point. Kuja deserves to have someone," Prompto smiled, wincing as the twins gave a hard kick.

"You okay?" Noctis asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they're just getting stronger with each passing day," his omega assured him, but then a sharp pain shot through his stomach, making him gasp and clutch at the cloth-covered skin there. "Ah!"

"Prom?!" Noctis choked out, while Zidane's eyes widened.

"Oh boy…that didn't sound good…"

"Dammit… I…I think they're ready…" Prompto gasped out, and Luna's eyes widened.

"I'll call Iris, but get him to the infirmary!" she ordered Noctis. Nodding swiftly, Noctis quickly but carefully picked up his husband, half-running half-warping to the infirmary. Prompto whimpered, curling in on himself from the pain as Noctis rushed him to the infirmary. As soon as they got there, though, a pained cry escaped the blonde as his water broke, soaking the floor.

"Come on, guys, I've got everything ready," Iris said firmly, guiding Noctis over to a hospital bed. Once the smaller male was gently placed on the bed, Iris placed his feet in the stirrups at the end of the bed before slipping on a glove and checking him. "We've still got a bit of a wait. Sorry, Prompto, but you're not fully dilated yet. You can't start pushing until you are." Prompto merely nodded once, his eyes closed tightly as he struggled through the contractions.

Noctis gently shushed his husband, running his hand through his hair. "It'll be okay…I'm right here…it's going to be fine…"

"Go ahead and sit with him, Noctis," Iris urged, sitting in her own seat. "Now it's just a matter of waiting." Noctis nodded and did as Iris said, taking one of Prompto's hands in his own.

"It hurts so bad, Noct…!" the blonde whimpered, leaning against his alpha as he huffed out harsh breaths.

"Sssh…it's okay…it's okay…just relax…ssh…" Noctis shushed him softly, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Try to bear with it…just think of holding your sons, okay?" Prompto nodded weakly, crying out as another contraction hit. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on Noctis's hand as the pain rolled through him. Iris decided to check him again after the contraction passed through, and blinked in pleasant surprise.

"Looks like we're coming along faster than I'd initially thought," she informed the couple. "Are you ready to push, Prompto? Your first born is gonna be out soon at this rate."

"Y…yeah," said omega panted.

"Okay. Now, push!" the brunette ordered, and Prompto complied, pushing hard as he cried out again. After about ten seconds or so, she had him stop. The smaller male waited for the next command to push, and then did just that, giving a low scream as he did. This cycle repeated itself for at least thirty minutes, until Iris finally said, "I can see the first boy's head, Prompto! Come on, push!"

"It hurts!" he screamed, but did as he was told anyway…until he heard an infant's wailing. He flopped back against Noctis, breathing heavily as he watched Iris with his first born son. "Is…is he…okay?"

"Perfectly so," she smiled, and then refocused her attention on the blonde once she had handed the newborn boy to a nurse, who went to clean him up and check him over.

"You're doing great, Prom…" Noctis whispered softly. "You're almost there…"

Prompto nodded weakly, and as soon as Iris gave him the word, he began to push. Again, another thirty minutes passed, and finally, Iris told them she could see the head.

"Keep going, Prompto! This is the final stretch!" she encouraged. "Push!"

The blonde screamed loudly as he pushed with everything he had, his voice hitching when he felt the sharp pain of his second son's shoulders passing. Soon after, the brunette told him to stop, which he barely heard over the wailing of the other newborn boy.

"Congrats, guys. He's perfectly healthy," Iris smiled, gently cleaning off the younger twin.

Noctis allowed a small sigh, before he smiled at his husband and kissed his forehead. "You did good, Prom…you did good…"

Prompto whined softly, finding himself unable to move so he was more comfortable. He was just too tired. While Iris cleaned and checked over the twins, he looked back at Noctis, a pleading look to his eyes. Smiling, Noctis carefully lifted his husband so that he could sit up properly, though he still held him up with an arm around the shoulders.

"Thanks," his omega whispered hoarsely, swallowing thickly as he watched Iris and the nurse bring the twins over.

"Here you go, Prompto," Iris smiled. "This one's the second born." And she then placed him in Prompto's arms, and the omega nearly cried. The tiny boy in his arms was so beautiful, and he cooed as he was held by his mother. Meanwhile, Iris passed the first born to Noctis, who held him gently. As Prompto gazed at the younger twin, he smiled tenderly. The little boy looked like him, with his fuzzy blonde hair and blue eyes that were now open. The older twin, on the other hand, had fuzzy black hair, but his eyes were blue, too.

"They're beautiful, Noct…" the new mother breathed.

"That they are…" Noctis agreed with a smile, as he moved his thumb gently along the eldest's cheek.

The smaller male gently pressed his lips to the youngest boy's forehead, inhaling his scent and identifying that he was an omega, too. Chuckling, he then turned and inhaled the older boy's scent, and he turned out to be an alpha.

"Just like us," he commented.

Noctis took a moment of his own at inhaling the children's scents, before he nodded with a chuckle. "Well…they say apples don't fall far from the tree."

"True," Prompto agreed, smiling.

"What are you gonna name them?" Iris asked.

"Cloud," Prompto told her, and then looked at Noctis.

Noctis hummed softly as he looked to the boy in his arm, and said simply, "Zack."

"Good names," the brunette smiled. "Whenever you guys are ready, they can go to the nursery."

"Thanks, Iris," Prompto murmured, never taking his eyes off his sons. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride that he'd managed to carry these two in his womb for eight months, all with the support of his alpha and their friends. But of course, Noctis was the main support. He felt himself becoming tired, but still held little Cloud close.

"Here, we'll take them to the nursery, guys," Iris giggled, and she and the nurse carefully took the twins from their parents before heading to the nursery.

"I already miss them…" Prompto admitted, looking at his husband.

"You can see and coddle them all you want later," Noctis chuckled as he easily lifted the blonde up. "For now, let's get you some rest, shall we?"

"Kay…" his omega mumbled, cuddling close. Noctis chuckled as he began to walk toward the bedroom.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke later, he felt much better, especially since he was curled up against his husband. He felt the raven's fingers running through his hair gently, and he smiled softly, snuggling closer.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Noctis murmured.

"Hey," the smaller male echoed, before looking up at Noctis. "How are they?"

"Sleeping," his husband murmured. "Do you feel awake enough to see them?"

"Of course," Prompto nodded, starting to sit up. Noctis chuckled as he helped his husband up, before leading him to the nursery. Once they got to the nursery, Prompto became even more eager to see the twins again. Surprisingly, the boys were sleeping soundly in the same crib, lying close to each other.

"They refused to leave each other," Noctis said with a smile upon seeing the surprise on his omega's face. "So we just left them like that."

"Already attached at the hip, and they're not even a day old," his omega chuckled. He then leaned over edge of the crib, watching them sleep. Soon enough, though, the infants sensed their mother's presence, and began to stir. They cooed happily when they saw him, making Prompto smile warmly. "Hey, you two," he murmured, carefully picking up Cloud. He then looked at his husband expectantly.

Noctis smiled as he reached down and lifted up Zack, holding him close against his chest. "Sleep well, boys?"

The brothers gurgled happily in response, making Prompto chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes," he smirked. He couldn't help but press his lips softly to Cloud's forehead, inhaling the familiar scent again. It soothed him of any worries he had, as did Zack's.

With a small, Noctis adjusted his hold on Zack so he held him in one arm, and then wrapped the other around his husband. "Happy?"

"Incredibly so," the smaller male replied, his voice calm, but anyone could easily see the joy radiating from him. "Thank you, Noct."

"Anytime, Prom," Noctis murmured, kissing his temple gently.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

While Noctis and Prompto were starting to get used to actual parenthood, Zidane was just getting off of Choco at the backstage entrance of Prima Vista. After a brief pat to the Chocobo's neck and a thank you, Zidane slipped into the theater's backstage. The lights were as dimmed as they always were, but Zidane still managed to make his way effortlessly through the halls, down to the dressing rooms.

It would still be a while for the next show to start, but he was fairly sure…

One glance inside the room revealed that, yes, Kuja was already there, silently working on applying his makeup again. That in itself wasn't so strange, but what was, was the fact he was applying concealer to just below his eyes, to hide the signs of a lack of sleep. He just hadn't been sleeping properly ever since the attack on the castle a few months prior, and it hurt to see the man like that.

Quickly pushing that aside, Zidane put up his cheerful façade again and walked into the room with a cheery: "Rally ho!"

Kuja hummed curiously as he looked over, before he merely nodded as he spotted Zidane and turned back to the mirror, finishing what he was doing. Zidane didn't bother with the lack of response and instead moved over to hop on the vanity mirror next to the one Kuja was using.

"So guess what happened," he quipped with a grin.

"Zidane, I'm afraid I don't have time to be playing your games," was Kuja's only response as he set the sponge away and picked up the eyeliner.

"Aww come on, Kuj!" the blonde whined. But Kuja simply ignored the whine and focused instead of applying the makeup with a steady hand. Sighing in exasperation when Kuja showed so further interest, he finally decided to say it. "Well fine; Prompt just had his kids."

That news finally had Kuja pause and look to Zidane with a slightly surprised look… but it was gone again in seconds. "Oh? Was not expecting that so soon," he admitted with a small chuckle, before he went back to finishing the eyeliner on his other eye. "Suppose I'll have to visit one of these days, hm?"

Zidane grinned at the words, but it was only a façade; he could hear the hidden meaning in his brother's words; a hint of loneliness.

It wasn't so much as the problem with Prompto and Noctis; those were just friends and he could handle watching others get together and form a family… but more so with himself and Luna, he knew.

His earlier engagement to Dagger – Garnet, he had to keep reminding himself – hadn't nearly caused this big of a reaction with Kuja as his involvement with Lady Lunafreya, mainly because the former had been less about actual feelings and more about convenience due to circumstances. Zidane had never been one to settle down before, and Kuja'd always known that. But now…

Zidane surely wasn't one to be tied down to duties like an actual member of royalty, so Luna's love of going out of the castle and just have fun… many would probably consider it to be perfect.

And yeah, sure, Kuja had given his consent on the whole thing (they were family, and it was important to get your family's approval, right?), Zidane couldn't help but feel like that had been the whole start of things. And especially now that Luna was pregnant, things only seemed to be getting worse…

Add to that the fact that Mikoto had told him she'd met a new friend school who she was now spending more and more time with and things were slowly spiraling out of control. Because if things continued as they were now… Kuja would be left alone.

Well, that was something that Zidane wasn't going to stand for.

"Soooo… about this regular I mentioned-"

"Don't even start, Zidane," Kuja sighed out.

"Hey!"

"I've already said you're imagining things. Don't make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are."

"Oh yeah?! Well how 'bout I _prove_ it?!"

"Oh, feel free to try… just don't come crying when you fail."

Zidane tried not to growl. Instead, he focused on what he knew he had to do… and that involved, first and foremost, to find the boss.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Thankfully, Baku was easily found, and, surprisingly, easily convinced into helping him. Normally, it'd take the jaws of life to get anything out of him (or a good ass-kicking, either one), but maybe even Baku realized the severity of the situation with his brother, and for that he was glad.

The next step was, sadly, going to be a little trickier. He knew what the woman he was looking for looked like, but he had no idea what her name was or even a remote idea where she lived. The one thing he knew for sure was that she likely lived in Insomnia, given how often she was able to see the same show in the span of a few short weeks. That, of course, didn't help him one bit.

But whether it was by fate or just sheer luck, as Zidane left Prima Vista out the back and moved to the front, she was just getting off of a motorcycle and was in the middle of removing her helmet.

' _Yes! Perfect!_ '

Grinning, Zidane whistled for Choco and murmured his plan to the large bird. While many would disagree, Choco was a lot smarter than most gave him credit for.

So, as the woman finished locking up her bike and began walking toward the theater, tucking her keys away and pulling out her ticket ahead of time, Zidane waited, watching and squinting just to be sure. And once he was sure of which show's ticket she had, he clicked his tongue and firmly patted Choco's wings, and the Chocobo sprang into action with a loud cry, running forward.

Of course she looked up, and Choco's speed barely gave her enough time to stumble back in alarm and fall back on her bum.

"Oh shit! You okay?" Zidane asked in a worried voice, putting his near perfect acting to good use as he helped the woman clamber back to her feet. "I'm so _so_ sorry! I don't know what came over him!"

" _Ugh…_ it's fine," the woman said as she dusted herself off. And as Zidane helped her, he took a long moment to regard her, even as she added: "Just put a leash on him next time."

She was well-built, she definitely worked out regularly, and her gray hair was cut short but was swept across her head from the right to the left. However, he couldn't tell if her eyes were actually red, or just a light shade of reddish-brown. What WAS interesting, though, was that she was wearing a tux to go to the play, rather than a dress as nearly all ladies did when going to Prima Vista.

Zidane glanced down at his feet and smirked as he spotted her ticket. He bent down and, with a nimbleness few could copy, he exchanged the ticket with another as he picked it up. "Here," he said politely as he handed the other ticket to her. "You dropped your ticket."

"Ah, right… thanks," she said, accepting the ticket without looking twice.

The blonde had to resist very hard to not let his grin show, and, instead, he nodded and began to hurry off. "Right, I better go catch my runaway Chocobo. See ya!" he called, before he turned and ran, his grin finally breaking through as he disappeared around the corner, where he quickly patted Choco on his beak. "Good boy, Choco!"

"Kweh~"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Sighing in slight annoyance as she stepped into the theater, she adjusted the cravat of her tux and tugged the jacket a little further down. She certainly hoped she didn't have any stripes on her tush from that fall earlier. Oh sure, no one in the theater would see during the play itself, but she couldn't stand the thought of someone watching her just because of some dust on her ass.

She looked at the ticket for a moment, just to reassure herself that she'd walk to the right section properly… and she froze.

'… _wait… this isn't mine…_ '

Her ticket had been somewhere on the third row from the front, but this ticket, while it was for the same show, would put her straight on the front row, just slightly off center (she'd memorized the entire layout very early on). She turned it around, to see if it was legit, which it certainly appeared to be. But where had it come from…?

Unbidden, her thoughts went to the kid that'd bumped into her, but she quickly shook it off. It wouldn't do to accuse random kids. Silently, she just walked over and showed the ticket, letting herself be guided in the right direction before moving over. She just hoped this wouldn't cause any problems in the long run…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kuja sighed as he once more checked his reflection in the mirror. Perfect, as always. He nodded and headed for the stage as he heard the orchestra start up.

"Oy, Kuj!"

At that call, Kuja paused and sighed, before turning to Zidane as he came running over. "Zidane, I don't have time for-"

"Front row seat 16."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Keep an eye on seat 16, front row. Then afterward you can tell me if I was wrong or not!"

And that was all he said before he turned tail and ran.

"…"

Kuja watched him go for a moment more, before he sighed and hurried off as the orchestra picked up, indicating that the play was now officially starting. He didn't have time to be worrying over his brother's words; he had a play to perform.

Not that there was much to worry about; he'd performed the play so many times by now that he could likely do it in his sleep. It wasn't recommended, but he was sure he could do it if he so wished. The eyes of the audience didn't even register to him, though the lights shining on the stage blocked most of them out anyway. Really, you could only see the front row if you were to look.

But as he played, walking across the stage as elegantly as he always did, reciting his lines with just the right amount of flourish, something tugged at the back of his mind. It wasn't something he was familiar with, but at the same time he felt like he should know the feeling. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

As he was between lines, he took a brief risk and glanced about from the corner of his eyes, trying to figure out what it was he was feeling so strongly.

And as he caught sight of a pair of reddish-brown eyes, his breath almost— _almost_ —hitched in his throat. He almost couldn't look away, but he forced himself to, as he recited his next line, and he commended himself for not sounding as shaky as he suddenly felt. And that was when he recognized the feeling…

The feeling of being watched.

Even as the play continued when he was off stage to await his next scene, he couldn't shake the feeling off. The last time he'd felt that had been years ago, and while this was nowhere near _that_ class, he could almost feel the intent coming from those eyes… or more importantly, the silent desire hidden away behind them.

' _Shit… maybe Zidane had a point after all…_ '

But hell if he was going to admit to that!

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Once the play had finished, Kuja spent very little time in his dressing room for once. He wasn't in the mood to run into Zidane right then. While he was sure he could convince Zidane that he had been wrong, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with his younger brother at that particular point.

As he made his way to his car, digging through his pocket to find his keys, he absently thought back to the person who'd been watching the play (or him, specifically) so intently. Of course, he was used to people watching him on the stage, and even to alphas watching him predatorily, but there'd been something about those eyes as they watched his every move that made it seem that much more powerful.

He absently wondered if the owner of those eyes had been an alpha. It wouldn't surprise him if they were…

And he just realized he didn't even know the person's gender. Though if they _had_ been an alpha, there was a high chance of them being a man. While female alphas existed, they were exceedingly rare.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the rapidly approaching footfalls until they were right by him and smacked him on the back.

"Hey Kuj do me a favor and hold these will ya?!" Zidane suddenly called out as he dashed past with a laugh as he tossed something to the silver-haired male, who just barely managed to catch it in his surprise. He didn't even have the chance to say anything as Zidane whistled for Choco, jumped on top and then rode off, practically laughing his ass off.

A bit confused, Kuja took hold of the item he'd caught and held it up to examine it properly. It was simple keyring with a few keys jangling from it, with one of them belonging to a motorcycle, if he wasn't mistaken. The others looked like normal door keys, though what really had Kuja's attention was the simple silver feather that had been secured to the ring as some sort of makeshift keychain.

' _Do I even want to know where he—_ '

Kuja didn't even have the time to finish the thought as someone rounded the corner and slammed headlong into him, which sent them both to the ground with yowls of surprise, which turned into pain as they hit the ground, hard. The omega groaned as he pushed himself up, making sure to keep his knees pressed together (as he'd opted to wear a skirt going out today), as he held his head. His head was spinning quite heavily from the sudden fall, and he had to keep his eyes shut lest he throw up. That would be embarrassing…

" _Gaaahhh!_ Son of a—oh _fuck!_ " he heard then, and suddenly, there was a firm grip on his arm and he was almost easily pulled up to his feet. He actually stumbled a bit, his ankles almost buckling on his heels as his weight was once again placed on them so suddenly. "I'm _so_ sorry! That was stupid of me…"

Hissing softly once he could find his balance again, Kuja blinked his eyes open to regard who had just both knocked him over and helped him back up… and he froze.

The woman standing across from him was talking, still, grumbling something under her breath it seemed, but Kuja couldn't hear it; his eyes were focused instead on that of the woman; the same color that had captured his attention during the play.

She stopped talking, and was looking at him as if expecting some sort of response, but Kuja didn't say anything right away. After almost 5 minutes, though… he hummed thoughtfully.

"Do correct me if I'm wrong…" he said, and it was a miracle his voice didn't catch, "but I do believe you were sitting up front, correct?" The sudden change of subject had the woman blinking and then frowning in question. "Seat 16, was it?"

"…And if I was? What of it?" was the immediate response.

This almost made Kuja laugh, but as it was he merely smirked with a small chuckle. "Oh nothing," he said with a wave of his hand. As he did, though, a thought suddenly occurred to him and he briefly cursed at his little brother. "Ah, by the way," he said then, before holding up the keyring Zidane had tossed at him, "would this be yours, by any chance?"

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she quickly snagged them from his hand. "Thanks… where did you…?"

"A little monkey dropped it," Kuja said with a small smirk.

"…a monkey, huh?" the woman asked.

Kuja merely smirked as wiped some of his hair out of his face. "Well, now that we're somewhat acquainted… would you care for a drink, dear?"

"…a drink?" the woman asked with a frown. "…are you asking me out?"

"Is that a no?" Kuja asked rather than respond to the question.

"…no, it's not. Fine…"

Kuja chuckled. "Great. Shall we go then, dear?"

"Don't call me 'dear'," the woman hissed.

"Oh? Then what would you have me call you, hm?"

"…it's Paine."

"'Paine', huh?" Kuja murmured, before he chuckled. "Pleased to meet you, Canary."

"Would you stop that?!"

And from a safe distance, Zidane was laughing as he watched the pair through his binoculars. "Score one for the home team!" he cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the ending, folks! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She wrote Noctis's parts, as well as Zidane's, Mikoto's, Kuja's, and Sephiroth's.

Heated Passion

Chapter 12

X*X(5 Years and 10 Months Later)X*X

Almost six amazingly wonderful years had passed since Cloud and Zack were born. Prompto had found every moment to be a perfect one, even with the vomit and diaper changing. The twins had grown to resemble their parents, but definitely were opposites. Cloud was calm like Noctis, whereas Zack was hyper like Prompto. They were sweet boys regardless, and everyone doted on them. Regis adored his grandsons especially. Everyone couldn't help but love them.

However, Prompto couldn't help but miss the days of changing diapers and depending infants. He longed for the day when his heat would strike again, which would be exactly six and a half years from the day he was first impregnated. It was almost that time, and Prompto was eager to spend it with Noctis again. He had planned for him and Noctis to go to Altissia for the duration of his heat, that way their sons' minds wouldn't be scarred.

Thanks to Luna, she had been able to help score him some tickets to sail to Altissia for the time of his heat. The day was getting closer, and he was very eager to have that time with Noctis again. They actually had to get ready to leave that day, that way Prompto wouldn't go into heat before they got there. Not that Noctis was aware that Prompto's heat was to return by then.

"Good morning," he purred into Noctis's ear when he woke up, kissing along the taller male's jaw softly.

"…mmm?" Noctis hummed as he blinked his eyes open, before he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "God…what time is it?"

"Time to get ready for our trip," Prompto whispered with a smirk.

The prince gave a dissatisfied grunt as he rubbed at his face. "Alright, fine…" he grumbled as he pushed up.

"What, you don't want some alone time in Altissia with me?" the blonde pouted at his alpha.

"I'd appreciate it more if I didn't have to wake up so early…" Noctis pointed out.

"We need to make the boat on time, silly," Prompto argued, pecking the taller male's lips. "Now come on, Luna and Zidane should be here soon to get the boys." The omega slid out of bed, smiling inwardly. ' _Oh, if only you knew, Noct,_ ' he thought to himself as he padded to the closet to change.

When he emerged from the closet, Noctis close behind and both men fully dressed, there was a small knock at their bedroom door, followed by a couple of small voices speaking in unison.

"Momma? Daddy? Can we come in?" the voices called through the heavy wooden surface.

"Come on in, boys," Prompto answered back, smiling as Cloud and Zack opened the door and came in. "Good morning, you two."

"Mornin'!" Zack chirped.

"…Morning…" Cloud echoed, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand.

Noctis chuckled as he adjusted his jacket. "You boys sleep alright?"

"…'s too early…" Cloud stated matter of factly.

"But we get to hang out with Auntie Luna and Uncle Zidane soon! AND Lann and Reynn!" Zack reminded his brother.

"And they should be here any time now," Prompto told them. "So let's get you boys your things, and then we'll meet them at the entrance."

"Okay!" the little raven nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, sure…" Cloud murmured, even though there was a hint of a smile on his face. The parents then proceeded to help the twins get their stuff together in their respective bags, and then they went to the castle's entrance, where Zidane, Luna, and their twins, Lann and Reynn, were waiting.

"Hey guys," Prompto greeted their friends, carrying Zack down the steps. Noctis held Cloud himself, and the boys' bags.

"Hi Prompto, Noctis," Luna smiled. "Hi Zack and Cloud."

"Hi Auntie Luna!" Zack grinned.

"Hey Zack! Cloud!" Lann cheered are he waved his arms excitedly. Reynn, on the other hand, merely smiled as she stood by her mother's side.

"Yo, dudes! 'Sup?" Zidane quipped with a half wave.

"Did you grow again on us, Zidane?" Prompto teased, looking at the now-taller male. He'd gone through a growth spurt over the years, and he was now, surprisingly, taller than Prompto.

"Hmm? Nnnnnooo, I would say you shrunk," Zidane teased back with a grin, as Lann hurried over to Zack once the other boy had been put down.

"Whatever you say, Zidane. I clearly remember you being shorter than all of us in senior year," Prompto smirked. "And there's more than one photo to prove it."

"Are you excited for us to stay with you guys for the long weekend?" Zack asked Lann, his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah! This's gonna be awesome!" Lann cheered with a grin. Cloud didn't join his brother; he just watched it all happen, and Reynn merely giggled.

"Thanks again for watching them, Luna and Zidane," Prompto told the couple gratefully.

"Of course, Prompto. We just want you both to have a good time," Luna giggled. Prompto was quick to catch the hidden meaning, and blushed faintly before turning to Zack and Cloud as Noctis set the little blonde down.

"All right, you two. I don't want to hear about any funny business while we're gone, okay? I'd like to hear how good you boys were for Aunt Luna and Uncle Zidane," their mother told them, his tone lightening with the last sentence.

"I promise! We'll be good!" Zack nodded eagerly, before looking at his twin.

"…why're you looking at me?" Cloud questioned. "You're the one messing things up usually…"

Noctis snorted with a small smirk at the comment.

"Hey!"

"Cloud, at least tell me you won't get dragged into it if he does," Prompto told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"…Okay," the small blonde said with a nod.

Zidane chuckled at the exchange, "Alright, alright; I think your parents gotta get going or they'll miss the boat, boys."

"Right," Prompto nodded, and then hugged his sons close. "I love you both so much," he whispered, kissing their cheeks. Cloud gave a small whine as he tried to get away, pouting/glaring at his mother. The expression made his father smirk, but the prince didn't say anything on the matter. "Hey, don't forget that I love you both. You'll never be too old to be my boys." This was said with a light tap to the small blonde's nose.

"We know, Momma!" Zack whined, practically dancing in place. "Uncle Zidane's right! You and Daddy gotta go soon!"

"Trying to get rid of us?" their mother teased. "It's okay. We'll see you all in five days!"

Noctis laughed as he crouched down, gesturing the boys over. Once they were in range, he ruffled both their heads good-naturedly. "You boys don't forget your training either, understood?"

"We won't," Cloud said with a nod, though he gave a pointed look to Zack.

"I won't either!" the small raven huffed.

"Better get going, guys. Zidane's right, you'll miss your boat if you take much longer," Luna warned.

"We're going," Prompto smiled, taking Noctis's hand in his own, leading him to the Regalia. The blonde took his place in the passenger seat, while Noctis sat in the driver's seat, and then started the ignition. "See you, everyone!" he called to the group, waving as his husband began to pull away, heading for Galdin Quay. Once they had pulled out of sight from the castle, the omega sighed. "I'm gonna miss the twins…" he murmured.

Noctis briefly looked over, before he reached over and lightly squeezed the blonde's knee. "They'll be fine," he said. "And we'll be back before you know it, too."

"I know. Just can't help it," Prompto smiled slightly at him. "But we need this. It'll be nice in Altissia." He didn't say much after that, not wanting to give anything away about his upcoming heat.

They eventually reached the ocean scenery of Galdin Quay, and Prompto deeply inhaled the salty sea air, relaxing and exciting him at the same time. The couple grabbed their bags, only two between them, mercifully, and headed to the docks, where Prompto handed their tickets to the man near their boat.

"Go ahead and hop on. The boat will be leaving shortly," the man told them. The pair boarded, and five minutes later, they were setting sail to Altissia. Watching his alpha, Prompto noticed he appeared tired.

"You gonna make it?" he teased, whispering in his ear.

Noctis stretched his arms briefly over his head, before he hummed. "I'll be fine…ocean air always makes me drowsy."

"Okay," the smaller male smiled, watching as their destination got closer. He couldn't help but hope that Noctis would get with the program. They'd had sex after his pregnancy, without incident, of course, but right now, his husband almost seemed oblivious. Hopefully he was just playing dumb. Soon enough, they arrived, and headed to their hotel.

When they got to their room, Prompto couldn't help but be awed by the elegance of the hotel room as he walked into the middle to look around. The walls were a pine green, the soft carpet was dark red, there was a king size bed near the large bay window on the far end of the room, a kitchenette, and a large bathroom near the entryway. It was very nice, even with the elegance, but then again, they were lucky enough to get a suite for this trip.

"I think this is gonna be a **very** nice trip," the omega remarked, before looking back at Noctis.

"Hmhmm," Noctis hummed as he dropped his bag in the first chair he came across, before he dropped backwards on the bed with his hands behind his head. Pouting at the lack of interest, Prompto thought for a bit, hoping that tempting his husband would activate his heat, seeing as it was to start very soon.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna take a shower first," the smaller male told him. He snagged his bag as he headed to the bathroom, kicking his shoes off along the way. He smirked once in the bathroom, leaving it cracked open an inch. Stripping down, the lithe blonde turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up a bit before stepping under the spray.

When he finished cleaning up, though, he didn't get out just yet. Instead, Prompto slipped his hand behind himself, along his hip, until he started to slip a finger inside himself. He gave a drawn out moan, as he hadn't done this to himself since before he and Noctis had gotten together. Circling his wet finger around the inside of his entrance, he then added a second, scissoring himself. This drew a loud groan from his lips, and he whimpered.

Of course, Noct caught the sound easily, and he glanced over to the bathroom door curiously. When he noticed it was opened slightly, he frowned, before he got up and walked over quietly. Rather than go in, though, he leaned around and peeked inside.

As Noctis caught sight of Prompto, since he hadn't bothered to close the curtain, the prince gawked in surprise, before the situation dawned on him and he bit back a groan. The view was very…erotic, to say the least.

Prompto's back was to him, as he was facing the shower head, bracing himself against the tiles of the wall with his arm while the other hand was still fingering himself…with a perfect sight for Noctis to take in. And the raven had to bite his lip to keep silent, as he curled his hand around the doorpost, his eyes beginning to flash between blue and violet.

Finally sensing the taller male's presence in the doorway, Prompto smirked to himself, albeit a slightly strained one, before calling out, "Come on in, Noct."

Noctis's eyes widened at the invitation, but only for a moment as he gave a small growl, and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and ridding himself of his clothes before he wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist and pulled him in. "And just **what** do you think you're doing?"

Prompto gasped as he was pulled, his fingers slipping out of his ass in the process. He was quick to lean into the familiar warmth against him, though, before responding. "You are so thick," he snickered.

"And **you** are a fucking tease," Noctis growled softly, before he suddenly latched onto the back of Prompto's neck, right over his bond mark. Prompto gave a loud groan, shuddering against Noctis in response. He then felt that old sharp pain in his head from when he had his first heat, thankfully not as intense this time, before he began to feel warm all over, just like last time.

The prince caught the scent almost immediately, despite the shower masking it somewhat, and his eyes flared pure violet as he realized what was happening, before he smirked. And then he swiftly whirled Prompto around and locked their mouths together, pushing the blond back until his back hit the wall.

The omega whimpered at the intensity of the kiss, but responded back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Noctis's neck shakily. Shivering at the cold of the shower tiles on his back, he tried to press closer to his alpha so he wasn't against the wall. He would have preferred the bed, but he'll take what he gets this heat.

As if sensing the shorter male's frustration, Noctis reached out and turned the shower off, and then snapped his hands down, cupping the blonde's ass and lifting him up firmly. Once he was lifted, Prompto wrapped his slim legs around those strong hips, keeping himself as close as he could to his alpha.

Noctis purred into the kiss, before he effortlessly moved them both out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom, where he immediately pinned the blonde down to the bed, not caring in the least if they were getting the bed wet. Not that Prompto cared, either. After all, the sheets would dry.

The omega trembled against Noctis, feeling his heat start to hit him full force, and broke away from the kiss with a gasp. This had the raven move in to lick and suckle on the male's throat, as his hands moved up to play with Prompto's nipples. The blonde whimpered and moaned, his arms wrapping around Noctis's neck to keep him close.

Growling possessively, Noctis moved his head lower and latched onto the blonde's left nipple as he pinched the right. This drew a startled yet pleasured cry from his omega. Chuckling softly, Noctis proceeded to nip and lick at the hardened nub, as his other hand dragged his nails along the blonde's sides.

Prompto gave a small hiss at the feeling of his alpha's nails on his skin like that, but he shuddered heavily as he felt slick beginning to leak from his ass. As if sensing the smaller male's arousal (though he likely smelled it first), Noctis's free hand slipped down along his thighs, before pushing two fingers in without any sort of warning.

This didn't draw any pain from the blonde, seeing as he'd been fingering himself in the shower, but it certainly drew a long, low moan from him. Growling from the back of his throat, Noctis moved back and abruptly kissed his husband deeply, just as he pushed two more fingers inside, arching them up at the same time.

Prompto cried out, gasping sharply as those sinful fingers brushed against his prostate. Smirking through the kiss, Noctis moved his fingers out and slammed them right back in again, continuing to strike the other's 'feel good' spot again and again.

"Ahh-ha…! N-Noct…I need you…inside me…!" the omega gasped after the eighth strike to his prostate. Fingers just weren't enough. With a small, breathless chuckle, Noctis pulled away and then lifted Prompto's legs up, before giving the blond a smirk. The smaller male nodded quickly, ready for his alpha to fuck him senseless.

Once he had the okay, Noctis moved in, sliding his whole length into his husband in one smooth motion. Prompto gave a small whimper at the filling sensation, but then shifted his hips slightly to adjust, making Noctis grab them, holding them still. Blue eyes locked onto glowing violet ones, before Prompto nodded, wordlessly telling the taller male to move.

And the raven didn't waste a moment more; moving out and then slamming right back in as he secured Prompto's legs across his shoulders. Immediately, Prompto cried out, automatically hooking his ankles together behind Noctis's back, and drawing his alpha in even closer.

Groaning at the motion along his back, Noctis almost stalled, before he leaned further forward and rested his weight on his palms, before increasing his speed even further. The smaller male moaned and cried out loudly, shuddering with each strike to his prostate by the head of his alpha's amazing cock.

A small smirk played on Noctis's face as he moved swiftly, before he leaned even lower, while at the same time reaching out to curl his fingers around the blonde's cock. A startled shriek escaped Prompto, and he clenched around his husband briefly in response.

Laughing breathlessly, Noctis moved down until Prompto was folded almost entirely, briefly kissing his lover. That didn't last long, though, as he shifted to the blonde's throat, and then bit down sharply at the same time as he slammed down and tightened his fingers around the blonde's cock.

Reaching his limit, Prompto screamed Noctis's name as he came, clenching tightly around his alpha's cock as his cum spurted up onto their stomachs and chests between them. Noctis groaned around the bite, before he gave a choked cry, and his own release hit him, filling up his omega with his seed.

The blonde gave a soft whine and shivered as he felt the familiar white hot seed fill him. Falling back against the pillows, he laughed breathlessly.

Noctis breathed heavily for a moment before he pulled away and set himself down next to Prompto. After a moment of silence, though…

"You could've said something, you know?"

"Doesn't mean you're not a bit slow on the uptake," the smaller male smirked. "Besides, I've been thinking about having another baby…" At this, he looked almost hesitant, like he wasn't sure what Noctis would say to that.

"Again…" Noctis murmured with a small smirk, "you could've said something."

"I was trying to make this something special, but you can't take a hint," Prompto huffed, blushing. "And how was I supposed to bring that up?"

Noctis didn't respond to the rambling with words; instead, he leaned in and covered the blonde's mouth with his own, effectively shutting him up. His omega melted against him with a content sigh, and when they parted, Prompto smiled lovingly at him.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my alpha," he whispered.

"Who can say, really?" Noctis murmured softly, but with a small content smile.

"I love you, Noct. So much," Prompto breathed, curling up against him.

"Heh… Love you, too," Noctis murmured. "Now shush and get some rest, you goof."

"M'kay…" the omega mumbled, already starting to drift off. He couldn't help but love this heated passion with his alpha. All thanks to some petty disagreement with Niflheim, he managed to end up married and bonded to the only person he ever loved.


End file.
